Skin Deep
by ImageViewer
Summary: The world is in Turmoil, Voldemort's attack on the muggles has finally exposed the magical community and now the world is at war with it's self. Harry has been betrayed and lied to his whole life by his so called friends and grandfather figure, well now more. cutting himself off from his old past he resolves to prevent this from happening entirely.(Timetravel, dark slytherin Harry
1. Chapter 1

Skin deep

 **Updated! again, I've corrected the mistakes in this one as well added a bit of a back story to the Weasleys and why their betrayed him. I hope you enjoy it.**

Note, dark Harry x Merope Gaunt

 **This is an experimental story, and won't be a product that requires my full attention, it will be a project I will do in my spare time unlike the others so sorry if you like it and want me to continue but it will be side story compared to the others.**

 **The Wizarding world was in utter turmoil.**

Voldemort, the recently dead Dark Lord had exposed the Magical community to the Muggles, prompting the 2nd wizarding war into a full blown apocalypse that is right now destroying the world, the mad man had publicly attacked Muggles within the large city's exposing all magical kind to the world and Prompting a world wide witch hunt that eclipse the salem witch trials with the Armies from the various countrys fighting all of magical kind that was deemed to dangerous to exist (namely wizards) and the organisation of so call witch hunters which were normal folk taking up arms in the service of their lord.

Now after defeating the Dark Lord, you would expect people to congratulate or praise Harry for being the Choosen one, but no, being the stupid frightened fools that they were, they feared and hated him, marking him as pariah no thanks to Dumbledore who made him out to be the next Dark lord.

But that did not mean he wasn't prepared for the old fool to make this kind of move.

Earlier in life, he overheard Dumbledores plans to use him as Martyr when he faces Dark Lord and kill him should he survive as well as use the money he's been stealing from him to fund all of his plans along with aiding his most trusted followers the Weasleys, he learned of how that Man Practically gave the Location of where he and his parents were hiding along with keeping Sirius imprisoned so that he would sent to the dursleys to become more submissive, he learned that his so called friends were in on it with Dumbledore, keeping tabs on him for that old man.

On that day the Harry potter that everyone thought they knew was dead, and he the new and improved Hardian James Potter, heir to the potters, Gryffindors and Slytherins was born.

Sneaking away from Dumbledores spies and the Dursleys he trained his body and Magic to point of breaking, developing new skills and abilities that others wouldn't dream of doing in a thousand years, he became what he was always meant to be, a true wizard capable of eclipsing Dumbedores power.

As he trained and prepared, he snuck past Dumbledores spy from across the street and into gringrotts and Alerted them of Dumbledores Machinations, needless to say, they were pissed to learn that he hasn't just stolen from them once but twice, so doing the only thing they can do, they shut his account down, fined him and his supporters heavily, repaid all of Harry's Stolen money and entitled him to his numerous accounts that he had no knowledge of.

It was shocking for him to learn that he had a number of accounts besides the trust fund from his parents set up for him, and that he was eligible to take his many birth rights to which he did.

 **Lord of the noble house of Slytherin by conquest**

 **Lord of the noble house of Gryffindor by blood**

 **Lord of the noble house of Persvel by blood**

 **Lord of the noble house of potter by blood.**

 **Lord of the noble house of Black by Inheritance.**

He was Lord of over 5 noble house's, 2 of them being the founders which means he owns 2/4's of the Hogwarts along with a whole lot of land they owned.

And with his birth right reclaimed, he now had a place to stay much to the ire of Dumbledore and his loyalist who tried to persuade him as his friend unaware that he knew their intent, years went by and Harry distanced himself from his so called friends and a chose a different sort to hang out with, resulting in the first love of his life.

Daphne Greengrass, his secret girlfriend, they're love for each other transcended anything anyone had ever seen, much to the Jealous ire of Ginny Weasley who tried pretty much everything in the book to break them up and make Harry Her's but failed miserably each time, and only bailed out by Dumbledore when it wasn't too serious.

 **In his Third year** , Sirus Black escape and found Harry in his Dog form which Harry was more then welcomed with open arms in his family home of Godric hollow, the two then exposed Peter Pettigrew as the one who truly betrayed his parents and murdered several magicals, but like the many stupid bigots that run the Ministry, the leader of morons himself Minister Fudge had Peter kissed before the trial and order for sirus black to be imprisoned again.

He would have succeed to had it not been for harry Challenging the Ministers competency publicly which force him to reveal himself a the new Lord Potter. Having no choice but agree to a fair trial with the number of witness watching, the minister called for a session of wizengamot where they wanted to quickly put Sirius back in Azkaban or the dementors kiss no thanks yet again to Dumbledore who made Sirius out to be a murderer, but yet again Harry came to the rescue, calling upon the ancient laws and exposing that Sirius was never given trial, this action shamed the members allowing Harry to call for Veritaserum which yet again Dumbledore tried to block but was ignored.

It was then reveal to the press and the families that Sirius was indeed innocent and that Dumbledore knew about the secret keeper along which lost him a lot of face with many light and neutral families except for the diehard loyalists.

Sirius was cleared of all charges and recompensed for his falsely imprisonment.

Life with his godfather was swell, the man was like the father he never had, funny, outgoing, always trying to learn more about him and his life which once nearly resulted in the man swearing bloody murder about his treatment with the Dursleys.

Life for Harry couldn't get any more better, until the Triwizard Tourniment, which resulted in him competing as a fourth contender, but he managed to clear his name with many people except the jealous and ignorant ones when he publicly made a magical oath that he did not enter his name or know anyone who did.

He tried to find a way to leave the challenge but the Ministry individual in charge of the tournament wouldn't have it and wouldn't allow him to see the rule book even though he was entitled to as an unwilling competitor.

The life threating tasks were almost a breeze to him as he had trained his mind, body and magic to help him survive against any threats coming his way.

Then it all went south pretty quickly when the final challenge arrive, with him and credic grabbing the portkey at the same time, then credic getting killed by some death eater wannabe holding the frail form of Voldemort who used harry's blood in a ritual to regain his body, but what came out was not anything remotely resembling him but some skinny inhuman pale ass monster.

The reformed Voldemort, called upon his active death eaters and berated them about their so called loyalty to him as they failed to even try finding him, resulting in their masks being removed and their names being called out revealing them to Harry.

After the Melodramatic dark lord had finished his rant he turned to harry, begin the first of their many duals to come, trying being the word here, to prove his power to his followers, but was outsmarted by him when he closed the distance between him and the cup but not before taking credics body and a close by death eater, apperating in the middle of starting line.

When people saw the dead body and the death eater, they made the collusion and called for his death, which the idiot of the minister did, despite the protests of the head auroa Bones who wanted the revealed Nott senior to be interrogated for information on the other's but Fudge was paid well to keep him shut up.

 **5** **th** **year** for Harry was his most devastating year of all, dementors attacked him in his home, however being trained in the Protronis charm by Sirus and his buddy Remus, he fended them off, just in time for the Auroa's to arrive and take them away, along with a summoning's for using magic outside of school.

The Wizengamot season was just plain stupid, they kept pushing up the timetable without informing him and wanted his wand snapped without so much hearing his word or the word of the Auroa's plus the evidence to back it up but he used their own laws against them and made an annoyance along the way called Umbridge who in the first second wanted his wand snapped.

In Hogwarts the woman made everyone's life save for the slytherins a living nightmare, she made a number of changes and rules with the Ministers permission despite what little word and power he had in school affairs, Harry did all he could to prevent himself from snapping the woman's neck when she insulted and taunted him into giving her an excuse to give him detention but he gave none annoying the woman further.

When she went too far he publicly used the Law against her to put her back into her place as a teacher not an official, she even went to far as to use blood Quills, an illegal item on muggleborn students, even pure and half bloods. He finally put an end to it by personally calling in favour from Amelia who arrived at Hogwarts to conduct the investigation personally and found them to be true resulting in the woman losing both her jobs and sent straight to Azkaban.

During the finals of the year, Harry received visons that proved to be true, resulting in him saving lord Weasleys life when he called about an attack in the department of mysteries which soon lead him and a few of his true friends on a battle for their lives in the chamber containing the veil of death where Sirus and a few of his comrades not loyal to Dumbledore saved them but resulted in the death of Sirus at the hands of his twisted sister.

Voldemort then arrived when he perused Bellatrix, the two of them battled it out long enough for the Ministery to arrive along with the Minister himself, Voldemort fled but the damage was already done as the incompetent minster was thrown out of office, Harry and his true friends gave Amelia the names and faces of the death eaters which resulted in an all out man hunt for the at large terrorists.

Harry had lost a father figure and friend that day, which Dumbledore tried to exploit resulting in him being sent to the hospital.

 **6** **th** **year** , before the start of school, Harry trained hard, diving into ancient tomes of all of the families he now owns, expanding his magic and knowledge, during one of his training sessions he accidently destroyed his wand because his magical core grew too large for his wand to handle and it resulted in him going back to ovilander again who noticed the change within him and saw that no wand ever created by his hands could handle his magic, so looking into the ancient safes he kept in back, he came back with a half-finished Staff that ancient mages of old would use.

When he grasped it, the staff bonded with him like his old wand did, the old wand maker was like a giddy little boy at Christmas, the reason, because he can use his skill to complete a staff, with a few days left with the old maker he returned to get his staff back and was impressed by what he saw.

A long ebony staff, with jaded snakes circling around it, their three heads meeting at the top with a large crystal ball between them, their tails merging into long blade, when he grasped it he felt as if the whole universe flowed into him, about to pay for it but was refused by Ovilander who gave it to him free of charge on the grounds that and he quote *making this old man's dream a reality*, later after using his break before school, he would travel the world, experience and learning from every culture and magical tomes he could get his hands on before returning home enlightened and with his head filled with idea's.

After returning home, he found a previous tome from Salizars vault about Basilisk making, following the instructions, he procured three chicken eggs and three toads, sticking the toads onto their eggs with a spell, he waited until the eggs hatch and gave birth to three basilisks who ate the toads.

Using parseltonguehe communicated with them and bonded with them as his familiars where they melded into his skins hiding as his tattoos that went across his back to his arms, as a result of the bonding he no longer need glasses to see, his eye's changed into emeralds became snake like with the pupils slitted.

Soon after some time learning about wand making and staff making, Harry created his own wand from his very staff which he modified to hold his powers and create a chamber which would house the wand where it would channel any spell that went through it, doubling the power and affects when it was within it.

Soon School started for Harry, he hung out with his friends the same as usual, he proposed to his secret girlfriend and got married after the year in a wedding with their most trusted friends.

 **7** **th** **year** the 2nd wizarding war broke out.

Voldemort and his deatheaters attack Muggleborn shops and homes around the world with a numbers of followers that he gathered over the years, soon their attacks went public to the muggle world, inciting the witch hunts and the apocalyptic war that is happening to this day.

Harry during this time was not getting that much involved in the war and was expecting to become a father when news of Daphnees pregnancy came to him, however fate liked to screw with him as Dumbledore soon learned about this news and purposely gave it to Voldemort so the dark lord could do the dirty deed.

The man attacked the Greengrass home and killed his wife, adding insult to injury he cut his child out of the dead women and hung them both on the houses gates.

That was the biggest mistake that bigot ever made, with nothing left to live for or lose, Harry took the war to Voldemort, eliminating all of his followers one by one, torturing them for information as well as hunting down and destroying each of his horcruxes.

A year of waring against him and he had finally isolated the mad man and battled against him using magic and spells far more powerful then he could imagen, if any had been there to witness such a fight, they would have described harry as a god from the magic and power he emanated and casted.

The battle ended with Harry severing Voldemorts Head clean off his shoulders and taking the resurrection stone from his ring that he had no idea of, he then apperated into the Ministry and thrown the darklords head at their feet, the display was as clear as day, the darklord fell to the chosen one, Dumbledore being there at day as the con man that he is, gathering support from the frightened populous wasted no time in proclaiming Harry as the next dark lord.

Those loyal or stupid enough wasted no time in raising their wands but it was too late, harry had already apperated home.

In the following years of the muggle wars and Dumbledores followers trying to gain access to his home, Harry rested, the years of fighting one battle after another was exhausting, the death of his friends and family hung heavily over his shoulders.

Harry used what spar time from training to research a way to end this chaos that the world was engulf in before finding the answer in an ancient tome known as **Liber Temporis** also known as the **Book of Time**.

He concluded that if he prevented the rise of the dark lord then the world would not become the hellhole it is now, but before he could prepare the necessary ingredients and seals he need to deal with the pests outside his house.

 **-3 days later-**

A group of wizards, have been casting spell after spell on the wards for a year but found no success, until they watch in amazement as the wards suddenly dropped before them causing confidence and arrogance to surge within them as they believe they were the cause of it, they march up to the home with Dumbledore at the front leading them.

Entering they saw Harry sitting at the top of the stairs with a bottle of dragon whisky in one hand with a long staff sitting beside him on the other, all of Dumbledores army entered with their wands raised, filling every part of the hallway to prevent him from escaping.

Harry not bothered by the intruders, sweeped his eyes over the so called army, recoginsing a numbers of faces.

Hermione/ Ron/ Percy/ Ginny/ Molly/ seamus and Surprisingly Cho.

The army parted to allow Dumbledore to stand before harry at the bottom of the stairs, the old fool gave him the sappy I'm disappointed in you speech and you've to far, at the end of it Harry asked.

"why did you betray my Parents?" the old fool tried to play it off before he clarified "I overheard all of your plans, the betrayal and death of my parents by entrusting Peter as the secret keeper and giving Voldemort that bit of information along with plans to make me a martyr and steal my account by making fall in love with Ginny" Dumbledore grew silent and look at him without emotion while his followers grew nervous that they their plans were reveal.

"why don't you be honest for today and answer my question before you kill me?" he asked, playing at his pride.

"very well, yes I betrayed your parents. yes I made peter the secret keep and gave that information to snape who would give to Voldemort so that he can try to kill you or if that didn't work, nevial because what people don't know is that Prophicies can only come true if we make them to be".

"I planned this all from the start when Voldemort fell to that charm place upon you by your mother, I made it so that Sirius would stay in Azkaban so that you would be sent to your magic hating relatives that would you destroy your confidence. And when the time was right, introduce you to the wizarding world and plant the seeds of trust for me and your friends that you see before you" he said gesturing his former friends "I began stealing money from your vault years before you attended as I was your self-proclaimed guardian along with imperioing a few goblins here and there. Then when Ginny attended Hogwarts we would slip love potions into your food so that you would fall madly in love with her and when the time was right give us a child to open your vaults".

"I can understand him" he said pointing to Ron, The red haired boy was always a jealous prick who was a fame seeking glory hog with disgusting table manners, the pig only befriended him for the fame of being the boy who lived best friend and when he learned about the truth of their friendship he also learned that Ron was after his money.

He then turned to the other Wealseys in the room "them" Molly, Percy and Ginny, the matriarch of the family was just like her youngest son, only after the money in his vaults along with the power and social prestige she would get by having a grandchild of the boy who lived.

Next was Percy unlike his brother and mother he wasn't after money for personal gain but to aid in getting his family out of the poverty life he grew up in.

Final out of the Weasley trio was Ginny, Harry's fan/ stalker, The female Weasely needed no introduction on how bat shit crazy she was about him and having his child. while she to was in Dumbledores scheme which would raise her family from the sinking mud hole it was in, she only did it to be the mother of his offspring as well being his girlfriend. Harry could remember every trick she pulled to get him, from Love potion to spreading rumours about Daphne and even attempting to Rape him one time when she drugged his food, thankfully his Girlfriend rescued him from that mess but Ginny was left in the hospital for a few weeks. The only reason why she wasn't kicked out or how the school didn't know was because Dumbledore kept a tight lid on the whole ordeal and bribed Harry with full access to the forbidden section which he didn't need but humoured the old fool, not to mention not all of the Weasley clan needed to be dragged down for Ginny's act.

The twins and Mr Weasley were always good to him so he let it slide except for Restraining order against the young daughter who's medical bills were secretly paid for by him because Arthur was unable to given that his job only allowed him to barely surrport his family.

Harrys eye's then landed on the one person he never thought would betray him "but how did you get her?" he asked gesturing to Hermoine who was standing beside Ron.

Dumbledore stood proud as he looked ready to present his greatest accomplishment "Quite easily, the Promise of countless times and books your family possess was more than enough to turn her" he stated proudly of this feat. Out of all of the Friends who Betrayed him, he had Thought that the smart bookworm girl that he saved in his first year would've been his only ally or true friend amongst schemers and traitors. The muggleborn girl who grew up in a loving understanding muggle family

"I guess you didn't warn her about the many life debts she owes me then?" Hermione was shocked by this new revelation as she turns to Dumbledore for the answer but found none. A life debt was a serious thing amongst magicals, right next to oaths and vows as the witch or wizard who owes a debt to another is eternally bound to that person and is obligated to honour that debt anyway they can until they save that persons life or that person is dead. However they cannot attack or harm their saviour in anyway since he or she can choose to cut them off their magic entirely should they do any form of harm to them.

And in all these years, Harry has held onto that leash and has never once used it throughout all these years since he found out, out of pity or a tiny bit of compassion for her, Hermione would never know.

However the truth was that if Harry had called upon his ability to cut her off, then Dumbledore would find out and that would further complicate things for him because the old schemer would be on him more then usual.

"no, it was better that way".

"you also gave Voldemort the information on my wife and unborn son"

"yes" he said, grinning triumphantly "I couldn't allow you to go unwatched, happy and unmotivated in the destiny you were made for. You needed to be reminded of who you were and what you were meant to do." He paced back and forth in front of his army of loyalist's, chuckling like it was the greatest joke ever "and you did, beyond my calculations! It was all too easy to paint you as the next dark lord with your actions and use of deadly and dark spells. Originally I had planned to make you a martyr but your defiance changed that".

"But." He soon stopped once more before Harry "you continued to be a loose unpredictable element that proved it couldn't be controlled so here we are".

"yes here we are. Now before we turn this place into a battle ground answer me this" he looked at them with no emotion despite the truth about his life being thrown at him "what is your opinion on the people who listen to you crap?".

"Why their nothing more than sheep, brainless sheep who need a hero to save them. A hero to guide them and I was that, even before Grindalwald".

A smile soon crossed his lips "thanks that's all I need to hear" he said moving to the side of the step revealing a seal that was on the step behind him.

"what that?" Dumbledore asked looking at the seal that he didn't understand.

"A microphone" Harry said.

"A Microphone? To what?"

"To everyone around the world" it soon dawned onto Dumbledore what just happened.

"What!?, How long has that been on!?" his voiced boomed all across the world, from the magical ministries filled with people looking at the ceiling to the muggle world with a number of the Neighbours glaring hatefully at the Dursleys.

"Way before you busted in here" Harry said casually with a smirk slowing growing on his face.

"you!" Dumbledore Growled out in anger at his reputation being ruined. He swung his wand and channelled magic into his wand to cast a spell before it all suddenly stopped, everything stopped, his magic and body "i-I can't move" he gasped seeing everyone in the same situation as him from the corner of his eyes before they settled on Harry.

"You didn't think I had plan now did you?" Harry asked as a snake like grin spread across his face "I dropped the wards outside to allow you to come in and fall into my trap that you activated" he explained as the glamour spell over the floor ended, revealing a large circle with words inscribed into their rings and in them.

"Fascinating fact, the Potter's are notorious for their wards, Glyphs and enchantments." he cocked his head to the side, with a bit of hair falling over his face "it was only simple to draw this trapping seal over the floor which only activated when you channelled your magic" his outstretched his hand and sent a wandless expeliamus spell at Dumbledore, shooting his wand out of his hand into Harry's.

Harry looking at the old wooden wand, felt a tremendous amount of ancient magic within the object, that responded this him as he held it "amazing" he breathed out, recognising the item "the elder wand" he turned back to the frightened Dumbledore "thank you bring this here, now I don't need to rip it from your corpse".

 **"magicae constituent lustrantes"** he said activating the second part of the trapping seal which illuminated and did it's work, the people inside screamed as they felt their insides tearing and burning from the inside before it stopped, letting them drop to their knees, leaving them with an empty feeling within them, like something was missing.

Ron being the first to get up, swiped his wand at him, sending a spell his way only for nothing to come out of it.

"Surprised?" Harry mocked his former best friends attempt at conjuring a spell "the second part of this trapping seal takes way your magic, permanently, now for the final part, say hi to your friends, family and the ministry when you ***Get the fuck out of my house*** " they disappeared with a pop as he said the code word to the seals final part which sent them straight to the floors of the Ministry.

"much better" he sighed in relief, disabling the microphone and activating the barrier ward again "now what to do with you?" he questioned himself looking at the elder wand before the feeling of movement across his arms and his body alerted him to presences of his familiars who loomed over his head and shoulders, giving anyone seeing this the impression of a hydra.

The Basilisk on his right shoulder had pitch black scales with horns stretching to the back of her head, it's red eye's gleamed with death, this Basilisk was called Typhon, named after the youngest of Gaia's children and looked almost like a dragon with her horns along with the ability to breath fire.

The Basilisk on his left had forest green scales with spikes protruding down it's spine and surrounding it's tail, her sapphire eyes gleamed with a hypnotic charm, this Basilisk was called Ladon and she like to coil around him and use her tongue to lick him on the cheek as a sign of affection, she had the ability to spit her own poison at long distances.

The Basilisk leaning over his head had dark blue scales with spikes around her body pointing inwardly, her green emerald eye's held power and authority, this was Lernaean who saw herself as the alpha or head of the three snakes hence why she loves to stretch her neck over his like a seconded head, she could blast water out of her mouth with such force that it could cut through steel and concreate.

S"We ssssshould keep it"S Typhon hissed out, moving closer to wand as she sense it's great power.

S"I agree, you ssssshould bring the other hollowssssss together and become death master"S Ladon hissed out, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder.

S"It issss your destiny, to become Deathssss Master"S Lernaean hissed, laying her head on his S"you would become a god amongst these sssssheep as that fool had called them"S she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm" He mused, liking the sound of that "your right" he agree "I am a Persivel and it all belonged to my Ancestors" getting up from the stairs while grabbing his staff he asked "who wants chicken?".

"ME!/ME!/ME!" they all hissed out, excited on getting their favourite food.

"Dobby!, Kretcher!" he commanded, before seeing the two elves pop in front of him.

"Dobby is here master Harry" the happy elf said, wearing better clothes then he did when he was with the malfoys.

"As is Kretcher, Master" the almost grumpy elf stated, bowing before him as he respected his new master.

"Prepare chicken for tonight and start packing bags, we're going on a trip soon" he ordered getting them excited.

"Ooohhh! Where is it to now master Harry?" Dobby asked, bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Greece?! America?! Japan!?" Ketcher asked out, having enjoyed going around the world.

Harry grinned at their enthusiasm "not where? But when" he said causing them to stop and smile at their master with pride.

"It's time then master?".

"Yes, but I need to prepare a few things" he said before walking past them "take your time cooking, I probably be at this for a while".

Entering his private study which was a large room as big the grandhall of Hogwarts, bookshelves decorated the walls filled various tomes and artifacts, at the end of the room, laid a large desk that spread across the room with various books, bickers and potions laying upon it.

Walking to a closed closet, he opened it reveal a assortment of items, namely two that he was looking for.

The Invisiablity cloak past down through his family, and the resurrection stone he won from Voldemort, taking them in his hands he felt the magic within them stir in his presence and latch on to his magic, the three hollows then sensed each other's presence and linked their magic together, creating what Harry could describe as a beacon, sending burst of magic everywhere as they bonded with his soul.

Something responded back to these waves of magic as presence entered the room it's self, silence and emptiness entered the room, the lights flickered as the sound of wings flapping reached his ears, growing louder as the shadows around the room grew and merged together, forming a shadowy figure that grew in size until it stop.

The figure was tall and covered in a dark cloak, the exposed parts in it's cloak showed only bones, the dark hood covered the skeleton skull thats empty eye sockets bore straight into his soul.

The reaper seemed to study him before he is form shifted and grew smaller, taking on the appearance of an old man in a dark business suit, holding a steel tipped cane, he had a silver ring on his finger.

"Um hello?" Harry asked uncertainly as his familiars where unnerved the presence of the being before them, which was never a good sign if an apex predator was afraid of another being.

"So you are the Master of death now?" the old man asked with some annoyance in his tone of voice.

"I take it your death?" he asked looking at him

"My, my how very observant" the old man replied with heavy sarcasm "I think we may actually have an intelligent one here".

"Girls, your thoughts?" Harry asked his familiars.

S"Hissss presence is unnerving, we can't not sssssee him but we know he'ssss there"S Typhon warned, leering at the man.

S"It's like he'sssss a ssssshadow, there and yet not at the sssssame time"S Ladon stated, barring her fangs a bit just in case she need them.

S"Be careful we don't know who or what he issssss exactly, but I sssssense a bond between the two of you"S Lernaean advised, prepared to defend her master as she hovers a bit over him.

"You should listen to your friends" the man now revealed as death said, shocking them that he understood his familiars who only can only be understood by a Parsol mouth.

"So what should I call you besides death?" Harry asked, feeling that he can't just keep calling him by his title.

"Call me whatever you want besides anything stupid, I can only tolerate so much before someone ends up dead" the man sighed, staring at him with an impassive look "and you being my master does not give you any immunities from my wraith" the threat was a clear as day.

"Noted, now before we progress on with our lives there are a few question that I need answered"

"Ask?"

"First, as the Master of death am I immune to certain situations that would kill anyone?"

"Yes… as my master you are bound to me which give you the privileges of being unkillable but not completely immortal" he sighed before continueing "to clarify, bullets, stabbings, decapitations and killing curse will not kill you but it certainly hurt a lot, if your body is destroyed, your spirit will wonder the earth until your body reforms and you do age with time if you want."

"And how long will that take?"

"Depends" death shrugged

"On what?"

"On how generious I'm feeling"

"Ok then onto the second question do I have ability to properly bring someone back from the dead?"

"No" death stated firmly which sent a wave of fear through him "once someone is dead they are meant to stay dead, no exceptions, you can bring anyone from wherever they gone to talk but never try to bring them back from the dead, I consider it an insult in my face when people try to cheat me".

"Ok… final question what are you exactly beside death?"

"If I was to properly explain it to you, your brain would liquefy and leak a out of your orifices"

"Thank you for answering them, what happens now?"

"Now I do believe you have a ritual to complete".

"You know?" he asked surprised that he knew of his secret project.

"I've been keeping an eye on you when you survived the killing curse, when you first grasped my cloak which bonded you to me, though there were times when you evaded my sight when using it and I have to admit out my many masters you are one of the few who I find interesting" death answered.

"Other masters? You have more then one?" Harry asked, surprised to know that there's more then one who's death's master

"Other versions of yourself who unite the three hollows and become my master" he cleared it up.

"Oh".

"now lets continue on with our lives as you humans say" death then disappears with the sound of flapping wings growing fainter until he couldn't hear them any more along with his basilisk's easing themselves at no longer sensing his presence.

"Well, that was something" Harry said breaking the tension in the room "who's hungry?".

 **-a few days later-**

Everything was prepared for their travel through time, clothes, Money, artifacts and from all of his vaults and houses, and other necessary items including the two elves, Harry and company stood within large Glyphs with seals and writing within them.

"Alright everyone, be warned this will a one way trip with a large kick stomach when we land, so you have anything that needs to be done please do it now" he said hearing nothing before commencing "alright here it goes" lifting his staff up he channel his magic into it and into the Glyphs feeling the power wash over the area.

" **O magna vis temporum iniuria ius ne me remittas desaevit chaos mundi MCMXXV in Angliam mitteret Hangleton Pauca** " his voice boomed unnaturally with power before the entire room was engulf in a bright light that dispersed to reveal everyone and everything within the seal gone.

 **-1924 Hangleton-**

Deep within the forest of Hangleton of the nation of England, a bright light appeared before dispersing to reveal a group of individuals hacking up their lunch on the lush ground.

Harry had taken to leaning on an old oak tree for support as he violently heave.

The Basilisks having dropped to the floor after feeling the full affects of the spell and were violently spasming on the floor and hissing very aggressive like.

The two elves had fallen to their hands and knees, panting and getting sick all over the floor.

After finally regaining control of their bodies they slowly picked their selves up and wiped away the traces of drool and bile from their mouths "I did warn everyone about the affects" Harry said checking on each of his companions.

S"Letssss not do that again"S Ladon hissed out as she and her sisters once again climb and coiled around harry.

"Agreed!" everyone who understood her said simultaneously, Harry checking that they still had everything, took his wand out of the staff and casted a locating spell for their target and found that it was far away.

"Alright everyone, this way" he guided them after putting away his staff and belongs before marching in the directions of where the spell pointed, exiting the forest they found the small town, upon closer inspection they notice people walking around in old fashioned clothes causing Harry to look down on himself and realising how much he would stick out with his wardrobe.

Casting a spell on his person he changed his regular clothes into an old fashioned Victorian business suit complete with top hat and cane, turning to this elves he said "I Harriden James potter, slytherin, Gryffindor, Perciveal and Black, lord of the SLytherin, Gryffindor and perciveal claim My house Elves Dobby and Kreacher full access to my estates" the Magic of the noble houses recognised them, and bonded with them.

"Dobby, Kreacher go and prepare Castle Slytherin for us" he commanded causing the two elves to salute him before popping out of existence.

Turning back to the town, he made his way the town, drawing in the eyes of the people, who look at him in wonder, using his enchanced hearing he found that they were guess that based on his clothes he was a noblemen here on business with the riddles, he silently chuckled to himself as the feel of accomplishment emanated from within him because of his successful disguise.

Harry made his way to a small worn down shack with a snake skin nailed to the door, Harry felt disguise at this vulgar and disrespectful display of a family of parseltongue killing of their creature, getting over it and putting on his best poker face he knocked on the door and awaited for someone to answer.

The door opened to reveal a young woman in raggedy clothes with a dirty apron, her hair was dirty and matted even as it was tied in the back, her green eye's stared in opposite directions, her face dirty and bruised, based on her age and appearance he guessed her to be a young adult living in an abusive lifestyle.

"C-C-Can I help you" the young lady stuttered in a soft voice.

"yes is this the Gaunt Residence?" Harry Asked, to which the woman replied by nodding her head 'based on her description and that this is indeed the Gaunt residence. And I'd say I found Merope Gaunt, Voldemorts mother' he thought looking at her before a gentlemen smile cross his lips "my name is lord Harriden Slytherin and I have a proposal for you Lord" he said.

She seemed surprised by his second name and title before quickly gesturing him in "please come in" she said as she lead him to a small table while she went to her father, a few seconds went by before an older man walked in with a cane and familiar ring, followed by a troll of a man and the same woman from before.

"My name is Marvalo Gaunt, I am pleased to have you in our house Lord Slytherin" the newely identified voldemorts grandfather introduced with self with respect and barely concealed excitement.

"A Pleasure to make you acquaintance Lord Gaunt" Harry said outstretching the hand with the slytherin ring on which the old man noticed as he shook his hand before retracting "you see my Lord, I'm interested in getting Married, continuing the legacy and I heard that fellow kin of Slytherin where around so here I am" Marvalo got excited as Harry explain the part of Marry and Slytherin and put two and two together with him and his daughter.

"you wish to marry my daughter?" Marvalo asked looking between his ugly squib of a daughter and the handsome powerhouse of a lord.

"Yes and I'm well aware of the traditions of betrothals, so here's my offer in exchange for your Daughter" he reached into his suit and pulled out letter that Marvalo took and opened before reading the contents "upon the completion of our marriage you will get 20,000 gellions and a seat at Wizengamot" Marvalo jaw practically hit the table with the offer he wouldn't dream of receiving on the account of his families current situation.

"I-I-I couldn't agree more!" the man stuttered with excitement and joy "I would be more then honoured at having my daughter marry you".

"Wonderful, now just sign here" he directed which the man did "and drop of bit of yours and my future wife's blood on it" he did quickly while she was hesitant to do so but was forced to by her father grabbing her hand and printing it down where the blood soaked into the contract, signifying the binding.

"Perfect, now I hope I'm not asking to much from you, but I would like to get know her better by having her stay with me for a while" the Man practically bounced to his feet at this.

"Not at all, I would be more then glad to for you to have her over" he said sending a hidden glance her way, causing her flinch a bit in fear of protesting.

"Glad to hear it, my elves will be over tomorrow to help bring her and her stuff back to my castle" Harry said getting up and putting his hat back on "thank you for your pleasant company" he thank before turning to the woman and speaking in parseltongue S"and Thank you for your hospitality my lady"S Merope blushed at his gentle smile towards her before he left the shack.

 **-inside-**

Still inside the shack, Marvolo lost his pleasant smile as he turned towards his daughter and grabbed her by the arm very roughly and whispered in a threatening tone of voice "Do not screw this up, we have the opportunity of a life time here to restore our families name and honour" he then turned to his other child "do not shame the family" he stated firmly before leaving with the son.

Merope, still in the room was still coming to terms with what just happened, a handsome man out of nowhere, lord of ancient house that her family is descended from, appeared out of nowhere and proposed to her father about marrying her, HER!, an ugly squib that isn't useful for anything besides being a servant to actual wizards that her father and brother would point out to her often.

Yet he still wanted to marry despite her appearance, yet he still wanted to marry her despite her statues as a Squib.

This handsome man who showed more kindness then anyone in her life asked for her hand in marriage, it was like a dream come true in her old fairytale books her mother used to read to her when she was alive, how a handsome prince or knight always marries the princess or damsel and lord Harridan was that Prince.

 **-with Harry-**

Harry was grining from ear to ear in Triumphant as the first step of his plans succeeding, he apperated to the lands outside the large stone castle where his elves were setting things up for him, arriving at the large barred gates, he channelled his magic into his ring which recongised him as it's lord causing the gates to open for him.

Entering the deserted castle, he was presented with a lavish front hall, decorated ina black, white and green walls, drapes, carpet, and floor tiles, the emblem of house Slytherin hung proudly on top of the stairs.

He had only ever once visited the castle to research the tomes hidden there.

Walking in the doors closing behind him harry saw Dobby and Kreacher pop in front of him "Master Harry your back!" Dobby proclaimed in joy "we furnished the old castle properly, replacing the old decour and repairing the damaged parts of the castle".

Harry smiled down on them "well done, I couldn't have done this all without your help" they stood with pride at his praise "now lets call it a day and have something to eat".

 **I hope you enjoyed this fic, please review on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Skin deep 2

 **Updated! I filled a few errors here and there after going over it, as well as added some emotions to give it a better feel.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Second chapter, this was practically completed alongside the first chapter and The game of throne crossover one, all that was needed was the remaining spaces filled in.**

 **I've also updated the previous chapter, correcting the mistakes such as wizengamot and Bellatrix (Sorry I accidently misspelled her name). I hope you enjoy it along with my other works. please review at the end and give your opinions on it.**

 **-Gaunt shack-**

Merope was a nervous wreck, today was the day her betrothed elves where coming to take her to his castle.

She was nervous because of the threats her father said to her from yesterday to this morning about not doing anything to shame the family or god forbid cause him to reconsider their marriage, it didn't help that she had nothing to properly wear besides her raggedy patched clothes, or anything to wash herself with so she doesn't look like a *dirty rat* as the muggle family from across the bushes called her.

She would properly never see her family again if this went through. While she was happy to be away from them, she would also have to be away from Tom Riddle, the handsome muggle she fantasised about when she was little girl, last night when she was sleep, dreaming her usual dreams about Tom, his face was replaced by the smiling face of Lord Slytherin.

His Emerald snake like eye's glimmered with wisdom and power, his gentle smile held kindness and honesty, his slick back black hair showing off a faded thunderbolt scar on his forehead , he stood with authority and power that her father would never have, in her dream he took her away from all of this, took her away from her abusive father and brother, took her away and showed her love and kindness like the tales in her old book.

She waited at the table, feeling the warning glare bore into the back of her head before *Knock! Knock!* knocking sounds on their front door alerted them to someone on their property, opening it, it reveal a little elf who quickly entered the house to prevent him from being seen by the muggles.

The little elf was cute, he stood nervously before her, giving her a shy smile as he stood in a mini butler outfit "Dobby has come to bring my lady and her belonging to masters castle" the newly identified dobby said before snapping his fingers, apparating her trunk full of clothes and other stuff, gesturing his hand out for her to take.

Grasping his hand gently she watch as he snapped his fingers again and everything spin with a pull from her navel until it all stopped and she stood outside a large castle, the affects from the transportation caught up with her, causing her stomach to turn violently and everything she could see to spin, before held onto the wall and violently threw up the contents of her stomach onto the pathway.

Dobby helped to support her before she finally stopped and regained control of her self "sorry" she apologised weakly causing the elf to smile at her.

"It's no trouble, my lady" he said before snapping his fingers causing the pool of vomit to disappear "see. Now my lord awaits for you" he guided her through the front door where she was amazed by main halls décor.

She had heard tales pasted down through the family of the grand castles decorations, taking in the scenery her eye's landed on the smiling Lord standing at the foot of the stairs "welcome my lady to my home" he greeted her with a gentle smile, walking towards her and gently kissing her hand, causing her heart to flutter.

"T-thank you my lord" she thanked, blushing at his action.

"Please" he chuckled "call me Harry, we'll soon be married and all of this will become your home" gesturing around her.

"now lets introduce you to the rest of the household, you already know Dobby" he said pointing to the cute elf beside her who popped out of sight before Harry gently taking her hand and leading her around the castle until they arrived at a large kitchen where a lone elf, worked on cooking the dinner with various tools and vegetables floated in mid-air, chopping and mixing together "that's Kreacher".

"Now to introduce you to the girls" he said causing her to look at him with surprised as he mention other female tenants in the home..

"girls?" she asked wondering if he had kids before out of his back three colourful large snakes leaned over his shoulders and head, they had such beautiful scales and eyes that she had ever seen in snakes, she hesitantly reached for the closer one with the Green scales who moved towards and nuzzled it's self in her hand, it then slithered around her arm and coiled it's self around her stomach with it's head resting on her shoulders.

"This is Typhon" he pointed to beautiful snake with black scales and ruby eyes that looks like dragon with it's horns.

"Lernaean" the Majestic blue scaled one with spikes around its body pointing inward, she had emerald eyes that she found enchanting.

"And the one cuddling up to you is Ladon" the final snake who she was stroking had enchanting green skin with spikes going down it's spine that she was rubbing with her other hand causing the snake to purr at her touch.

"they're my familiars and Basilisks".

She paused in her stroking at hearing their species, Basilisks!, a legendary serpent known as the kings of snakes because of their deathly properties and magical abilities, they were so rare because they don't' breed like normal snakes but were created through a hidden ritual that has been kept closely guarded by snake speakers for many generations until it was lost to them as well, but now she was actually standing in the presence of not one but three and currently stroking one in her arms.

S"Nice to meet you"S the one around her greeted her.

S"i-it'sssss an honour to meet you all"S she hissed back in parseltongue to them, bowing before Harry like she was instructed to when before a lord in his own house.

"it's a pleasure to have you in our house, now why don't you wash up before dinner, Ladon will show you to your room" Ladon uncoiled from her and slithered on the ground before turning to face her.

S"Thissss way"S she gestured for her to follow, Merope followed the slithering basilisk, mesmerised by the movement of it's body as they travel a large corridor, passing by many portraits with people in them, a few wearing the slytherin emblem and ring until they arrived at a large red oak door with a golden knob.

Entering it Merope was amazed by what she saw, a large king size bed with a large black duvet, green pillows and sheets, wooden snake bedframe, emerald green coloured walls, velvet drapes and curtains, a large mirror stood beside a large decorative wardrobe's and draws.

A loud pop caught her attention, turning towards the source she saw the elf dobby again lay a long velvet dress on her large bed before turning towards "my lady, your bath is ready, it's just through there" he pointed to the door beside her bed "your trunk and things are over there" he pointed to the foot of the bed "dinner will be ready at 5, once your dressed I'll notify my master so he can give you a tour" he finished before popping out of existence again leaving them alone.

S"I will returned to my master"S Ladon said before bowing to her S"enjoy yourself"S she slithered out to the door way before the door closed leaving Merope alone in the room.

Merope having gotten over her shock, walked into the bathroom the elf introduced her to and was shocked by what she saw, a large white room bigger then the dining room of her home, mirrors on both sides of the corridor, a large hexagonal shaped bath bigger then the tub her family has and rarely gets to use along with what could be described as large clouds of foam resting on the surface of the steaming water.

Disrobing from her dirty rags until she stood naked, she walked up the steps to the bath and gently dipped her foot in, feeling the hot soothing water against her skin before walking into it until she was neck deep in hot water.

 **-one bath later-**

Merope stood in a towel wrapped around her, her once dirty and matted hair dripped clean on to the floor, the years of dirt and blood that clung to her skin was washed away reveal her pale unblemished thin figure, the bath behind her once clear was now full of the years of dirt that she collected.

Walking out the bathroom and into the bedroom where she spotted the dress dobby left for her, picking it up she looked it over, a long velvet dress along with a pair of nice clean black underwear and bra.

Dropping the towel, she put the bra over her, feeling the cups restrain her breasts as she clipped the back on before stepping into her underwear and pulling them up until they sat in position, the back giving her a slight wedgie from the tight material before she sorted it out with it covering her buttocks with the front covering her woman hood, next she slipped the dress over her, slipping her arms into place along with her head.

Looking into the mirror she was stunned to see herself, cleaner then she had ever been and in a beautiful dress that made her look like a princess or a noble lady apart from her wet hair that she need doing but a knock at the door caught her attention "come in!" she called out in soft voice before dobby came in and was pleased to see her wear the dress.

"Dobby has come to check on my lady and inform her that dinner will be ready in 3 hours" the elf informed.

"Thank you" she thanked him "could you help me with my hair, I don't know how your lord like it as?".

"Certainly" his fingers snapped and the draws on the other side of the room opened with various combs and make up came out, Dobby guided Merope to sit on the stool in front of a draw with a mirror on top of it before he did his magic.

 **-one beauty treatment later-**

Merope having her eyes closed the entire time, opened them and gasped at the beautiful woman she's become, rose coloured cheeks from the lipstick, her hair neatly done up in a bun with large bang covering the side of her face, far complexion, rose coloured cheeks, eye liner and shadow that brought out her eyes.

Amazed and speechless by the woman she's become, she felt a tugged on her selves that brought her out of her dazed to see the proud smile of the elf "if my lady would follow me to the master" he asked holding out his hand that she hesitantly took after the last time but was surprised to find him leading her out of the room and around the castle until they approached a large set of doors with golden snakes on them

Knocking on the door the waited until they heard the voice of Harry calling them in, entering the room, she found it to be large and spacious with rows of cabinets and draws littering the walls, along with bookcases that held tomes and artefacts and objects on it's shelves, looking ahead she saw Harry working on at his long desk that stretched to both sides of the room and held bickers, documents and tomes on it, above him stood the large portrait of Salazar himself in all his glory.

Harry looked up from his work and smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a beat with heat flushing into her cheeks "thank you dobby".

"just doing my duty my lord, also dinner will be ready in 3 hours" Dobby informed before popping away leaving the two of them alone.

"so my lady" he started walking around his desk and to her before holding his arm out "shall I give you a tour my home?".

Taking it, she smile at him with love in her eyes "yes please my lord".

"please call me Harry"

"of course… my Harry" she said with his name rolling of her tongue as they left the chamber, her heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, her stomached twisted in knots, and her mind only thinking about him, she hadn't been like this since old what's his face back home as all she could think about now was the man who had given her everything she ever wanted.

Love

Attention

Happiness

And kindness.

Things she had never experienced in her entire life, not even from the man she was previously smitten with.

She clutched on tightly to Harrys arm and held herself closer to his body, barely paying attention to what he was saying as all she could do was think about was him, they passed by several key room that she took to memory, Dining room, music room, Library, green houses and stock rooms, grand hall and finally the living Room where his Basilisks laid about, on the couch and near the fire place.

"so what you do think of my home?" he asked, snapping her out of her dream like gaze.

"i-it's um more beautiful then I could ever imagen" she answered honestly with a blush on her face as she avoided looking in to his eyes.

"glad you think so" he said before guiding her to a nearby couch where they sat across each other "tell me about yourself my dear?" he asked looking at her.

Merope fidgeted in her placed and adverted her eyes away from him, she was overcome with fear, shame and embarrassment as the topic of her life was a living hell and there was no redeeming or good quality she could share with him.

"I-I don't know what to say" she muttered, looking down in sadness at not being able to tell him and the memories of her life "I don't know what to say about myself or my life".

Harry smile at her and gently laid his hand upon hers, causing her to look at him "if I tell you about myself, will you tell me?" he asked, but she found no words but to simply nod.

Breathing in deeply he leaned back into the soft couch "I was born to two loving parents before being orphaned when I was an infant" he heard Merope gasp at this information "you see a so called dark Lord, if you can call him that, learnt of a prophecy about a child born when the *seventh month dies*, so learning that I was one of those children he found my parents and killed them before trying to kill me only to have the killing curse rebound back to him, destroying him".

Merope was shocked to hear this, a lot of emotions welled up inside of her as she listened, horror, sadness, anger and awe.

Horror and sadness that he was orphan at such a young age and to have his parents killed.

Anger that someone would dare to try and kill him.

And awe that he not only survived the deadest of the unforgivable but rebound back to the caster, a feat none would ever conceive of think or hearing.

"I was then left on the steps of my magic hating relatives who were muggles mind you, who beat the magic out of me as they would say" Merope felt a twisting feeling in her heart at hearing that he was abused by his family, and thinking that they were so alike in that way "they treated me as a slave from day one, cooking, cleaning and sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs, there were days when they were in a foul mood after something happened to them or they just felt like it or even when something unnatural or unexplainable would happen and they would take it all out on me, beating and whipping me with their belts, even starving me".

Merope could find no words except for the tears escaping her eyes to show how sad and horrified she is to hear all of this happening to her Harry.

"then came the time when I got my letter explaining my heritage as a wizard and the truth on my parents death who I was told were drunks that died in a car crash or even some other horrid thing made up by my so called family" taking in a deep breath he continued "I was shown the world I truly belonged to by my half giant friend called Hagrid where I found out that I was some sort of celebrity or royalty for what I did as baby".

"I then got my wand and other stuff and took the train where I would meet the first of *my friends*" he spat with hatred before continuing "to the school which would be like a home to me" Merope smiled at hearing something good happening to him, "I got sorted into my house along with my *friends*, become seeker on my first year, took on a troll to save my friend, face the so call dark lord again and come out victorious".

Merope felt like she was hearing the best story ever, it had danger, excitement, and sadness but she knew this was the life of her husband that she was hearing about.

" **2** **nd** **year** I met my house elf Dobby" he smiled along with her as she liked the cute little thing "we started off a little awkward but as I got to know him I eventually set him free from his abusive master" Merope felt like her heart was going to explode as her Harry sounded like a hero in one of her old books that her mother used to read to her.

"I got saddled with an idiot for defence teacher who turned out to be a con artist stealing peoples thunders by obviating them and taking credit for their work" Merope can already imagen what this idiot looked like, which she pictured him as her brother only stupid looking.

"I faced down a hoard of giant spiders and even a Basilisk that was terrorising the school and again the dark lord" Merope froze at hearing he took on a Basilisk, thee most dangerous magical creature there was and still came out as the victor, she watched as his once smiling face soon turned cold and emotionless.

"But then during my stay in the hospital I overheard the Headmaster who I once looked up to, reveal that my whole life was Orcistrated by him" Merope gasped in shock of what she just heard "He gave the dark lord the location of the secret keeper who held knowledge of my parents so that he could set into motion a prophecy that he would use to his every advantage before having me ended as a martyr" Merope wiped the tears from her eyes as she stares at her Harry in sadness.

"I heard how he had been stealing money from my families vault to fund him and his loyal followers, I heard on how my two best friends are really his agents sent to spy and report my every move, I heard on how he planned for me to marry this girl and give them an heir so they can access everything my family has" Merope felt deep Rage and hatred for the people who did this to him, how they plotted against her Harry.

"From that day on, the naive and trusting Harry was gone and I took over, the first thing I did was sneak away from my relatives and the spy the old man had on me, and went the goblin bank to notify them about his machinations" a proud smile crossed both their lips as everyone knows to not make an enemy of the Goblin Clans because not only are their vicious but the pure definition of Vindictive especially when they are the wizarding worlds bank. "Needless to say, you shouldn't ever scorn a goblin of the banking clans because pissed was not the word used to describe them. They not only froze his and his follows accounts but also heavily fined them, but what came next shocked me as I was not only entitled my birth right as lord of my house but also the many accounts and names I hold so I accepted them all, and lived in my new home away from they're eye's which they didn't like and tried to get me to come out as my friends but their pleas fell on deaf ears" Merope smiled and felt satisfaction at hearing Harry's enemies get what they deserve.

" **3** **rd** **year** which was the best year of my life as my godfather escaped from the prison who I learned after hearing from the old man was framed, he found me in his dog form where I welcomed him in and help plan and expose the true secret keeper who framed him" Harry smiled at the happiest moment of his life when he final got to meet the closest thing he had to an actual family.

"we did expose him and lock him up except the bigots and the top moron himself the minister had the traitor kissed before he could be questioned and wanted my godfather to be sent back to prison however I intervened. Pulling rank and questioning the Ministers competency in public which forced him to hold a trial, they tried to have him swiftly imprisoned or kissed but I used their own laws against them and exposed that he was never given any trial, shaming them and allowing me to introduce vitelismem much to ire of the old man who tried to stop it but failed proving that not only was he innocent but that the old man knew along, losing much support and face he had with the other families and the public except the diehard loyalists.".

"After wards he was compensated for his false imprisonment and started to live with me" Harry smiled at the only ever happy memory he had, his time with Sirus was something he would always cherish "he became like the father I never had, he wanted to make up all the time he spent in prison by getting to know me and be as much a part in my life as he can, and when I told him all about my life including the discovery of the old man's plot, I had to stop him from going on a bloody rampage of vengeance" Merope chuckled at the image of his godfather swearing bloody vengeance.

" **4** **th** **year** I was forced to participated in a dangerous wizarding tournament that I had no intentions of entering when my name came out, I made a magical oath in front of the entire hall filled with students" Merope knew what a magical oath was and why it was only used to prove if someone was innocent or to make a vow to protect or complete something at the risk of their magic or life depending on what the caster wagered.

"My innocence was cleared by all of those except for the jealous and ignorant fools who didn't believe me" his face scrunched in what could be described as annoyance but only for a second before it returned back to normal. "I faced off against a fire breathing dragon, mermaids and other creatures before the final task" Merope listened closely to his epic tale that kept getting more and more Amazing by the second because from the way it's going, it's making him sound even more powerful then Merlin or Salazar himself. "I along with a fellow champion called Cedric grabbed the trophy which was portkey that took us straight to a cemetery where a follower of the dark lord killed Cedric and confined me in the arms of a statue while he held onto the homunculus body of the dark lord and activated a ritual to reform his destroyed body" Merope knew of one ritual she heard from one of her father's drunken rants that needs several key items from people.

"The bone of his father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy, all used to reformed the melodramatic dark lord who didn't even look human but some pale tall ugly freak with snake like features" Merope pictured in her mind what he looked like, Pale and Monstrous without an ounce of Hair on his bald head along with a disfigured snake face. "He then summons his followers which he called * **Death Eaters** * who were basically traditional purebloods and berated them on their lack of efforts on looking for him, then to demonstrate his power he challenged me to a duel which I not only outsmarted but out powered him, taking my friends corpse and nearby follower before touching the portkey that landed us in the middle of the audience where they made the conclusion between the dead body and the death eater and quickly helped to apprehend him".

"The Head Auroa wanted to interrogate the death eater but was stopped by Ignorant Minister who was obviously paid to keep him quiet so he had the man kissed before he could speak which pissed her off greatly".

" **5** **th** **year** was the worst year of my life" he breathed in deeply, as he was about the retale the death of his father figure "Dementors attacked me in my home." Merope held her breath at hearing this, he was attack by the foulest creatures known to wizarding kind, unkillable monsters that put the fearsome Basilisk's to shame. "Luckily I was trained in the Patroinus charm so I managed to hold them off before the Auroa's arrived to take them away, then I got a summons from wizengamot to answer for using magic outside of school, they even keep upping the meeting time without informing me but I had a few close friends within the ministry who notified me about this so I attended the day after I got the summons before they pulled another fast one."

"During the session I made or gained an unwanted annoyance that would follow me to school as a teacher for the Minister, she overstepped many of her bounds as a teacher and not as an official, but I put her back in her place reminding her of her role and this was all after she made everyone's life a living hell by using bloods quells an illegal item as punishment for anything she finds wrong, she even targeted me trying to get me to give her any excuse for detention but I gave her none which irritated her"

"when I found out that she had been using the quills on students, even first years, I called in a favour from the head Auroa who personally came to the school and conducted the investigation herself and found the woman to be guilty, she lost her position in the ministry and was sent the prison"

"In the finals of the year I had a vision of a man I knew being attacked within the ministry, I called it in where they found him just in time to save his life, i along with my true friends snuck in to the ministry to stop the dark lord and his followers from attaining the prophecy that set this all up, we were attacked by his followers but fended them off until my godfather and his friends came" Harry then lost what smile he had on his face at it contorted into a solemon look.

"During the fight, his sister one of the Darklords followers killed him with the killing curse" Merope gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as her eye's started to build up tears that threatened to break "giving chase, I tortured her for a bit before the dark lord arrived and I battled him long enough the entire ministry to see him."

"The minister was thrown out of office for his incompetence and corruption, me and my friends gave the head Auroa the names and faces of his followers that she would sends squads to hunt down and lock down the entire country"

Harry dipped his head down to face the floor, the light from the fire place was blocked from his face as shadows swallowed up the upper half "I lost a friend and a father that day" his voice spoke in a trembling whisper before a single tear travelled down from the shadows and drip from his chin.

After a minute, he collected himself and wiped away the tear before continuing on.

" **6** **th** **year** , before school things went on as they normally do, I trained hard and dived deep into my families tomes, expanding my magic and knowledge where during one training session, my wand exploded due to my magic being too large for it" he chuckled at the memory of it exploding in shards of burning wood "I went back to the man who previously sold it to me only to tell me that no wand he could ever make could handle my immense magical power so he dived deep into the back of his store and brought out what would be my closest companion for all time" he reached deep within his suit and pulled out something before it enlarged into long staff.

Merope stared in awe of the long ebony staff with three golden snakes converging at the top with crystal ball, she could feel the waves of it's power pulsing out of it at his touch. She hesitated to touch it, not sure if she should "Don't worry." her Harry said making her look up at him "You can hold it." he pushed it towards hers where she held the long staff in her hands.

She traced her hands across the staff, her fingers dancing along the golden snakes that coiled around it, it hummed to her touch as she felt like a song was touching her very being and making it dance. She felt alive and as if the entire world was within her as she held onto it, she disappointingly had to returned it back to him after staring at it for some time and hesitant to hand it back.

She watched as it shrunk in his hand before being pocketed into his suit, clearing his throat he continued from where he left off.

"After getting my staff I delved deep into the ancient tomes of Salazar himself, where I not only made wand from my staff and modified the both of them to accommodate my powers, but also created the three Basilisks that you see before you." she starred at the three snakes doing whatever they did around the room before turning back to him "After that school started and hung out with my true friends and proposed to my secret girlfriend and got married to her a year later".

Merope clutched the skirt of her dress in her hands tightly after hearing that he got married before her, wondering who this woman was that first stole his heart, but knew that it didn't last long with the way it's going and why he live only by himself and his friends.

"In my **7** **th** **year** all out civil war broke out, the so called darklord attack muggleborns and their shops, I wasn't getting that much involved In the war because I had a family and a child on the way" Merope felt deep anger within her wash away when he suddenly gained a sad look "The old man who plotted my life, learned of this and passed the information to dark lord who attack her and her family home, then adding insult to injury he cut out my unborn son from his mother's womb and hung them both on the family gates".

Merope felt the need to comfort him as no man had to suffer such a horrible act done to them. She moved to get closer when an cold air filled with malice and cold fury washed over the room, startling the snakes from their positions as they turned towards the source which was their master, Merope felt a tsunami of power pulse off of Harry, the air became so dense that she could barely breath but listen to the coldness of his voice as he spoke.

"It was the biggest mistake he ever did" she watched as his pupils slitted into that of a snakes, and his mouth bared back into a snarl, showing of his pristine white teething but most notably the long protruding fangs "I hunted down each of his followers and supporters, torturing and killing them before he was final alone".

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _In a lone manor off the coast of Wales in the midst of a vicious storm, two lone men stood face to face._

 _Harry wearing his battle armour, which was a black dragon skin tunic, he wore armoured goblin steel gauntlets and shin guards and legs, a goblin chainmail hood attached to the tunic and was over his head, he stared at Voldemort with no emotion while his counterpart smirk at him with his snake like face._

" _I've been looking forward to this day, the Day I finally destroy you Potter" Voldemort started standing just at the top of his throne as he looks down on Harry from his positon._

" _Do you regret it?" Harry started earning a questioning look from the dark lord._

" _What?"_

" _everything that you have done, trying to kill when I was child, time after time again, wondering about the what if's. What if you hadn't come for me that day, what if you hadn't pursued your entire life trying to destroy me?"_

" _What kind of stupid question is that Potter?"_

" _The kind that you need to listen to before this whole battles starts Tom" Voldemort sneered at the use of his muggle name._

" _Do you know that Prophecies can only come true if we make them to be?" Harry asked the dark lord who merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

" _Dumbledore gave you that information through *His* spy Snape which you set off, trapping the both of us in his little scheme" Voldemort finally understood what he was saying and reflected on all of the choices he made and realised that, HE had been played by Dumbledore, a man who he thought was finally out of his reach, "I learned during the end of my second year all of the plans and plots he Orchestrated, the death of my parents, revealing the prophecy to you, stealing money from my vaults, spying on me through my so called friends, planning on me giving them a child so they enter all of my vaults then when I face you and come out, make me a martyr"._

 _He explained watching as the Dark lord saw him in a new light besides that of an enemy "we've both been tools in this old con artist's scheme, one of us will walk out of here and die by his hand"._

" _We could Join Forces Potter" Voldemort started holding his hand out to him "he has wrong us both but together with our combined strength we could finally end him"._

 _Harry looked at his hand then back to him "truthfully, had you asked me that earlier before all of this then I might have taken you up on your offer, or even stepped aside, but you did the one thing I could never forgive" Harry gave him cold stare "you killed my wife and cut my son out of her and displayed them both on the gates"._

" _and I cannot allow such disgrace and disrespect go unpunished so I'm about to make you a promise Lord Voldemort" Voldemort listened, intrigued on what he about to here "I promise, on my name and the name of my house, that when I defeat you, I will destroy Dumbledore, humiliate him and destroy all that he as work on"._

 _Voldemort smiled at him, not a creepy or sadistic smile but a pure genuine smile "same here, Lord Potter"._

 _Harry raised his wand, up to his face giving him the wizard salute before a duel with Voldemort following in action "come let us face each other as wizards and not as enemies" after that, a legendary battle in sued inside the ancient castle._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

"I defeated him, cut of his head and displayed it to the ministry where the old man was playing Politian, he named me as the next dark lord which his follows and those stupid enough believed it, but I was a long gone before they could raise their wands." he breathed in deeply causing the air and his magic to die down enough for her to properly breath.

"He and his army, laid siege at my home for a year, but I planned a trap for them that they walked into when I dropped the wards. I got him to confess all of his crimes by playing at his pride while he unknowingly broadcasted all of his sins though a hidden seal I had planted in the room that by the time it was over only then did I reveal what I did" a smile graced his face along with Merope's who listened as the bad man who made her Harry's life a living hell had finally got what was coming to him.

"I trapped them in a state of Paralyses before I took away their magic entirely and dropped them off at the Ministry who had listened to him confession, after that I left the country, travelled around and decided to come here to the land of my ancestor to settle down.".

After he had finished Merope embraced him in tight hug, frightened to let him go after all that he has been through, her tear stained face dripped with fresh new tears as her emotions thrashed around like a storm within her.

Anger at the people responsible for making his life a living hell and the people who did nothing to help.

Sadness for all that he had to endure through, the betrayals, the deaths, the loss, the isolation.

Hatred for those who did this to him, the Dark lord, the Old Man, and his so called Friends that she really wishes she could kill.

Harry returned the embrace "thanks" he mumbled "it's been a while since I told anyone this, it's… good to lift all of that off my shoulders" he slowly pushed her off gently as to not hurt her but her hands still clung onto his arms, he saw her made up face all ruined by her tears, taking a tissue out of his pocket he wiped away the tears on her face.

"There, those tears shouldn't ruin your beautiful face" putting his napkin away he took his staff out and opened the chamber within it that his wand is in, taking it out he casted a spell to restore the makeup she had on with no evidence of the tears stained marks.

"Thank you Harry" she said before watching him seal his wand away in the staff then pocketing it before turning back to her.

"Now that I've told you about myself, may I truly know the woman I'm about to marry?" Merope having promised to share her life with him after he shared his was still not prepared to tell him what her entire life was like despite his being a bit more worse than hers, but in a way she did want to tell him.

So gathering her resolve she prepared to tell him what her life was like "I am the only daughter to the gaunt family, born after my brother Morffin. Life was a bit normal when my mother was alive, I would spend my time with her, she would read to me from my favourite fairy tale book" she smiled at the memory of her loving mother and the time when her father and brother weren't what they are now, a time when life was far more simpler despite their poor life.

However she lost her smile when remembers what came next "But then my mother fell ill with the Dragon pox, the doctors at Saint Mergo's couldn't do anything about it, so she spent her last few days in her room giving out her last breath" she choked up at the memory of her mothers dying in her arms, Harry rubbed her back reassuringly while she laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed out the rest "My Father drunk himself heavy from the grief of losing her, he took most of his pent up anger on us but me the most because I was a squib, it didn't help that my brother would bully me because he had magic and I didn't".

"Well they're wrong about that" Merope looked up with her teary eye's that held confusion in them "I can sense the magic within you being repressed, from what you told me about your life, the constant emotional abuse repressed your magic all these years, it's quite common in magical's who grow up in abusive lifestyles"

"i-I have magic" The revelation was shocking to the emotionally abused woman who had lived all of her life believing she was squib.

"yes you do my dear" he responded with a reassuring smile "Now how about tomorrow, we go to Diagon alley to get you a wand as a present for my new wife to be". What happened next shocked both of them, Harry was unprepared for the assault on his lips by the witch who's arms circled around his neck.

Merope was in eternal bliss, she felt as if her heart was going to explode from the intense force that seemed to make her very chest ache and her stomach do flips, she continued to lock lips until she realised what she did and pulled back "Oh" she got off him and scooted a few inch's away on the couch, her face blushing red as she averted her eye's away from him "I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Merope" Harry gently whispered to the flustered woman, his hand gently moving to her until he tipped her head up by to chin to look at him "it's alright".

Merope inched closer to Harry, eager to reignite that addictive feeling while Harry didn't move from his spot which enticed Merope to further continue where she left off. However just when she was inches away Dobby appeared in pop scaring her enough to jump back "Master and my lady, dinner is ready" he said bowing before them and then leading the entire room to the dining hall.

 **-after dinner with Merope-**

Merope sat in her large comfy bed after eating thee most delicious meal in her life, she was dressed in the softest night gown she had ever had. And was about to sleep in comfortable bed instead of the hard wool bed in her small room.

She let herself sink into world of blissful dreams, all centred around the Handsome lord that was making her life a dream come true.

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter has already been planned out and just needs to be finished.**

 **please review what you think and if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Skin Deep 3

 **I thank you all for your reviews and fav's, I hope you all enjoy my works and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Gaunt Shack-**

Marvolo Gaunt, lord and father of the Gaunt family sat at the small table reading a letter from Lord Slytherin, Naturally to receive a letter one day after his daughter left he feared that she had somehow managed to cost them their only ticket to life outside of Poverty.

But the contents of the Letter didn't install fear like he had imagined but pride and dare he say it happiness.

 _ **-Harry's letter-**_

Dear Lord Gaunt.

I am writing to inform you that I am pleased to have Merope over, she is a wonderful guest and I am looking forward to Marrying her and continuing the Proud and noble line of Slytherin and Gaunt.

However I am not writing this letter to just talk about my feeling for her but to inform you of the discovery of her magic. I am taking her to Diagon alley tomorrow to acquire her a new wand and books, her stay at my home until the wedding will be to train and learn on how to use her magic under my tutelage, as time progresses she will become a true lady of Magical Nobility.

I hope you are as proud and overjoyed to know that she has a strong reserve of magic and the core to cast Magic.

Your's Truly: Harridan James Slytherin, Lord of the Noble House of Slytherin.

 _ **-end letter-**_

Pride, accomplishment and Joy filled the Old Pureblood's body, knowledge that his daughter wasn't a filthy squib that he was lead to believe but a lady worthy of being a daughter of his and the house of Gaunt. And from what Lord Slytherin had described, she is strong with Magic, something his nearly squib son wasn't.

Everything was coming closer, the redemption and return of their family status and wealth, the unification of the children of Slytherin and the revelation of his daughter possessing magic, all dreams that he never thought would come true.

Now all he has to do is make sure that nothing come between his dreams of the families rise to power, and the source of this, is his daughter Merope.

 **-Castle Slytherin-**

The Sun shined on a large stone castle in the far north of Great Britain, inside one of the rooms, the sun light disturbed the peaceful sleep of a beautiful woman who laid in her velvet bed with her loose hair sprawled all around.

Merope groggily got up from her peaceful sleep in what was the most comfortable bed in her life, Memories of yesterday flowed into her, causing her to smile with Happiness and love as she remembered what could be the start of her wonderful life with a handsome and nice Lord who was soon to be her Future husband.

The Memory of her having magic and going to the wizard city of Diagon Alley to acquire her wand and books filled her with excitement, getting out of her bed with a new found surge of energy and strength.

She slipped into a dress that she found prepared hooked on the wardrobe door, she realised that the cute and nice elf Dobby did this, taking the dress in hand she entered the bathroom and prepared for the exciting day ahead of her.

 **-With Harry-**

Harry was in his study, looking over his tomes and research, writing new spells and potions he had been creating or recreating, he had been awake for a while, performing his usual tasks in order to past the time until he embarked on the day ahead of him, he was so absorbed in his studies that he didn't notice the door opening or the woman walking up to him until he looked up to see Merope standing in front of his desk with a warm smile on her face.

"Morning Harry." she beamed with a cheery demeanour

"and a good morning to you too my dear" he returned the warmed smile with his own that made her heart swoon "you are looking quite beautiful today" if her heart could beat any harder then it would've busted from her chest at the way he was making her feel.

"Your too kind my lo- Harry".

"Are you hungry? We have a full day ahead of us and I don't want to go out knowing that I let a lady go empty without breakfast"

"I am a bit full from yesterday's dinner" a lie, she didn't want to seem like a pig to higher lord and she wanted to start their day of shopping.

"Still you should have something before we leave." He knew she was lying, having spent time with Daphne he learnt the politics of the wizarding world and the mannerism pureblood ladies are taught as to not embarrass their family or themselves.

"Well alright, if you insist"

"Wonderful, now let me escort you to the dining hall again." He led her out by the arm again to the dining hall.

 **-one meal later-**

After having another wonderful meal, Merope stood with Harry in front of a large fireplace in his office "Have you ever floo'd before?" he asked her, only to receive a shake and a questionable look, realising that like him when he was younger did not know about traveling system of wizards.

"Okay, Flooing is a travel system that wizards use to get anywhere they want that has a fireplace like this" he gestured to the large empty fire place in front of them "They do this by taking a handful of **Floo Powder** and saying the name of the area that they wish to go to before dropping it, green flames will consume their forms as they transport to an open fireplace within the named area".

Merope looked horrified by the idea, and the thought of flames consuming her form didn't help ether "Relax; it's complete painless and far different from Apparating." He assured her, holding his hand out "If you'll please my lady" she hesitantly took it and allowed him to guide her into the fire place where he took a hand full of the ash like substance from the hanging pot and gave out a loud command "Diagon Alley!" the second he let go of the handful of power, their forms were consumed by green flames until there was nothing left of them.

 **-Diagon Alley-**

In one of the shops in the great shopping city of Diagon Alley, a large fire place busted in green flames and in its place stood Harry with a bewildered Merope clutching onto his arm tightly, he gently lead her out of the fire place "There, see. It's not as bad as Apparating" he gently smiled at her before escorting her out of a building "welcome to Diagon alley".

Merope stared in wonder and awe at prospering magical market, people everywhere and walking into shops filled with wondrous goods such as Candies and other things not seen in the muggle world, Harry only chuckled to himself as he remember he was exactly like her when he first walk into the great magical shopping city.

After touring through the busy street eyeing the many shops they eventually walked into ovilanders shop. The shop was exactly like Harry remembered, shelves filled with the small containers that held wands in them. They took in the scenery before a young Ovilanders rolled around the corner on his movable ladder "Welcome." he greeted them, getting off his position and moving to the front desk "how might I Help you today?".

"We've come to get my wife a Wand." he gestured to the shy woman hiding behind him and holding on to his arm tightly "we find out just yesterday that her magic was repressed".

Ovilander gave them a friendly smile "Not to worry, many people having been having hard times manifesting they magical abilities when children that some are mistaken to be squibs until they mature".

Getting off the desk he moved towards the stack of shelves containing small long box's, taking one out he opened the lid and presented a long oak made wand.

Merope hesitantly reached out for the object, she was both excited and overjoyed to finally have a wand while at the same time nervous and scared that she might not be able to cast a spell or even mess it up but when she looked at her Harry she saw him nod in support which filled her with hope and she held the wand in her hand.

It felt wrong in her hands, not physically but Magically, like it didn't match with her, she couldn't tell the wand expert that she didn't feel right with this wand because it felt rude to say that she knew what type of wand she needed.

With a swish she sent magic into it and caused a row of boxes to explode from the shelves, she cringed in embarrassment when both men looked at her mess; she laid the wand back onto the desk where Ovilander took it back "Definitely not that one." She felt a hand gently take a hold of hers, turning head she saw that it was harry who was giving her a supportive smile that made her heart swoon.

Ovilander retrieved another from another row and presented it to her, she took the wand but unlike the last one it felt alive at her touch, cooed in her hands and it latched onto her magic like baby latching onto a mothers breast.

It was brown oak coloured wand with a polished handle. With a flick all of the damage she had done on the previous wand was repaired and resorted back into their respected places "Hmm it seems you find your wand." Her Harry said.

"Indeed." The wandmaker agreed with a smile "8 inch Lilly wood, Pheonix father and Unicorn hair. A wand to protect and if need be harm those who hurt those closest to them. Perfect for mothers and wives." Mothers and wives, Merope's mind created images of children with green eyed and with black hair, and her in a wedding dress holding onto to the arm of her soon to be husband.

"Thank you for the wand." Harry paid for the wand and lead her out of the shop before walking to the next one, all the while Merope held the wand in hands, relishing in the touch of her new wand that felt the same way to her touch.

They entered a book store where a few people browsed a number of bookcases, "Now Merope." She turned to him, all attention focused all on him "Any books you find that you like, be it magical or story, grab and I'll pay for it."

"You needn't do that."

"Your to be my wife, and this is your day so pick anything and don't worry about how many, go crazy." After he finished that he watched as Merope explored the store, checking out the rows of books. At first she picked a few, that she collected a few more after that she started picking as many as she could find that she liked.

In the end Merope acquired two stacks of books filled with both magic and fictional with one of them being a book from her youth, Harry was more the happy to pay for all of them and shrink them small enough to pocket them in his jacket.

The next shop they visited was pet shop that sold familiars to witches and wizards, Merope was like giddy little girl as she looked at the various animals the shop had, while she was descended from the line of Slytherin and expected to have a pet worthy of that name but instead she was more interested in the feline section rather than the reptiles.

Her eyes looking at the various breeds of feline and their coloured furs until they fell upon a unique kitten. It's was a black and white British shorthair with adorable green eyes, she was cooing at the kitten that rubbed it's self against her fingers through the cage.

"I see you found something you like."

"can we get it Harry? Please~?" she begged with her version of Puppy eye's.

"of course. This is your day after all so anything you want you can have."

"Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed as she embraced him in a tight hug before remembering herself "oh I apologise for that behaviour."

"It's alright, you need not fear to act improper around me. I wish for you to be yourself." He paid for the Kitten which Merope Took along with the cage "now lets Take the new addition to the family home."

 **-back at Slytherin castle-**

The pair soon returned to Slytherin castle with all of the items and necessities along with them, Harry bought all of the books and other equipment out of his coat and onto the studies floor while Merope set the kitten in the cage on an open space on Harry's table before opening it up and plucking the little feline into her embrace.

"Dobby! Ketcher! Typhon! Lernaean! and Ladon!" He called out, and upon finishing that sentence all of the household appeared before him, "Dobby and Ketcher, please take these into Meropes rooms." The two saluted and apparated away with all of her stuff before he turned to his familiars.

"Girls I want you all to meet the newest addition to the family" he gestured the purring kitten in Merope's stroking hands.

"I thought that was dinner" Ladon Joked but it still caused Merope to hold the feline closer to her chest in fear of what the serpent might do to it.

"no it isn't and it's going to live with us so I don't want any harm to come to it. Is that understood."

S"yesss master."S They hissed out simultaneously.

"Good, now I've brought a little something for all of you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out little pink balls, he tossed them into the air where their enlarged and transformed into full headless bare chickens.

The Basilisks immediately swarmed over the pile of chicken meat in front of them, gorging themselves on them S"Thank you~"S they sang out in praise and joy at their favourite food in large quantities.

Once they ate their fill they left the room to go wherever they want leaving Harry with Merope who was still tending to her new pet "so what do you want to call her?" He asked her watching as she gave the feline the love and care it needs.

Merope still stroking the feline in her hands pondered for a while before a name finally popped into her mind "Melifa. After my mother."

"That's a good name." he agreed as he gave the purring kitten a little scratch under the chin causing the feline to lift its head up to enjoy more. Harry stopped in his scratching to turn to Merope "now go and enjoy yourself, because afterwards I'll teach you some magic, but for now I need to get a number of things done."

"of course, thank you." She beamed with joy, leaving the room with a new found glow and leaving him to his things. He turned to his work table to see a new letter on his desk, it held the Minster's seal on it which meant it was from the Ministery, opening it he read the contents within.

 **-Letter-**

Dear Lord Slytherin.

We are pleased to welcome the return of your noble house and position into our country and council.

As prior to your councillorship and seat in the Ministry you will receive notices and appointments to courts and meetings to discuss and judge over proceeding and events.

You are required to attend the scheduled appointment to secure your seat upon the ministry.

From the office of the Minister of magic

 **-letter end-**

Everything's going according to plan, with a place in the Ministry he could use his position to help change Britain into a better version of it's future self, and with this new position he'll up hold part of the agreement to Morfin on getting him back into the council.

And no doubt that his name would have already travelled around the Pureblood society and the wizarding world by now with how loosed lipped the ministry can be so he'll need to make an appearance and an impression in the pureblood circle and what better way to do that then host a banquet and invite the Elite of the Elite.

"Dobby." In a pop the happy elf appeared in front of him.

"Dobby is at your service master Harry."

"Dobby please fetch some paper, ink and a quill. It's time I made some impressions."

 **-later-**

Harry wandered through the great castle, in search of specific person who is living with them, he searched the, bed rooms, kitchen, library and dining room. The only places he hasn't been to are the galleries, gardens and The secret underground lab which only he and his household knows about.

Just as he was about pass a room he heard the distinct voices of his familiars hissings in there own language, he might have continued on but the three basilisks seemed to having a conversation which was rare since they

S "A ssssmall creature isn't it."S the unmistakable hissing of Landon was heard from the room.

S "Ssssso frail and Sssssmall, I don't understand why you two legers like them sssso much?"S Typhon softer voice spoke out.

S "it's because their not only adorable but also friendly as well" S that was not the hissing voice of one of his snakes but the sound of paresoul tongue, Harry knew in an instant that his familiars were with Merope.

Knocking on the door he was presented with silence before "Come in." opening the door Harry was presented with the site of Merope sitting on long couch, the kitten resting on her lap with her right hand gently petting it's scalp while the other stroked under Lernaean chin who purred like the kitten at her touch. The others coiled around the couch looking at her and the new addition to the family.

"I hope your ready for learn." Merope put aside her new pet and immadately sprang up with her wand in hand. Harry lost his positive expression as it was replaced with a serious look, he reached into his coat and pulled out his staff that returned to it's normal size within his hands before he took out his wand from it's secret compartment. "Magic isn't something to take for granted, it is a powerful force that is neither good nor evil, it has its dark aspects such as dark magic or Necromancy, but all of that depends entirely on the user and how you treat it. Such magic's if not treated with caution or you're not ready to use will take its toll on you. I can't explain how. If it's physical, magical or mental but it affect you in one way or another. Do you understand?"

Merope nodded with a smile, she was absolutely giddy about using magic that she couldn't keep a serious face "Yes. I do.".

"I won't push you to such extents because you had just awakened your magic and your body needs to adapt to it which is why I will teach you the basics. Stunning spells, Transfiguration, and other first or second year magic's until you are strong enough."He went back to the door and opened it "Please follow me." He gestured for her to go through which she did along with his Basilisks who wanted to see their master teach his future mate.

Harry lead Merope through the mansion with his familiars slithering behind them in line before he stopped right before two large doors located near the back of the castle, The doors opened to his presence and Merope beheld a large hall that shouldn't even exist within castle, the sheer size and wideness shouldn't be able to fit in the castle that had enough rooms to occupy it but then she remembered what could make it fit in without adding more length to the already large structure.

Magic.

She did not know what magic was capable off, only what she heard from her father that it can make anyone who wields it (namely Purebloods) into gods, able to bend laws of man to their will.

"This is what I call my training room, spacious, warded and nothing important around to destroy." Harry's voice snapped her out of her daze to see him gesture to the large room filled with wooden manikins that stood to the side of the walls, below their waist was long pole that connected to footing with for wheels underneath. One of them moved out of formation and stood before them, in it's hand was a practice wand, an ordinary wooden wand designed for magic simple magic spell practicing, it holds no core that links it's to one wizard and it's easy to make as it is, is simply a wand made from one of the tree's used by wand makers to make wands "This is a training dummy, It will help with testing spells and if need be a sparring partner to improve your defence and duelling skills." The Training dummy raised it's wand in a wizards salute.

"Let's start with a simple Severing Charm. Good for cutting materials and in the hands of a skilled witch or wizard is able to cause serious damage to their foes." Harry stood his position before the Dummy and mirrored in the wizard salute, he aimed his wand at the Manikin and waved it in series of motions before shouting out in command "Diffindo!" an almost invisible wave of air left the wand and brushed through the manikin, creating no sign of damage to its body before Merope was stunned by what she saw next. The area of where the wave of air made contact created a thin line across the torso, the top of the torso slid off the rest of the body that stood on the pole and fell to the ground "The wand movements and name are important to beginners when casting the spell, as well as picturing in your mind what you are aiming for." Harry instructed as the Manikin disappeared from the spot it was on and returned to its original position fully repaired.

Harry stepped aside for Merope to take her turn as new dummy took its place where the original was "Remember the movements then the spell.".

Merope held her wand in her hand and felt it hum to her touch as she stood in poorly impersonated version of Harry's. she channelled magic into the wand which sang with her before shouting the spell out "Diffindo!" her core and the wand exploded in synch at her command as she felt the wave of her magic wash though her like a soothing breeze that travelled through her and into her wand where the same wave like Harry's left her wand, only it was more weaker and less than a sickle as it's made contact with the Manikin, a scratch like cut decorated the torso in a diagonal line from the right shoulder to the left side.

Merope felt a twinge of disappointment as her spell wasn't as sense or made the impact Harry's did but still felt satisfaction at casting her first spell. Clapping echoed throughout the large room, she turned to see Harry that it was Harry who was doing it with a proud smile gracing his lips "not bad. With practice you can make this simple charm into weapon or tool for any given situation."

Merope couldn't help but it when a red hue started decorating her cheeks as she felt "you ready for the next set of spells?"

 **-Ministery of Magic 2 days later-**

Harry was dressed like an old Victorian noble, dark leather coat buttoned up over an shirt with a handkerchief scarf in place of where his tie is supposed to be, dark trouser with black Italian sharp shoes, he wore the ring of Slytherin on his hand along with broch with the emblem of Slytherin on it, his hair was neatly slicked back.

He walked through the Ministry uninterrupted like he used to be when he was in his own time, Journalist's, purebloods and Ministry workers would stop him for a interview, shake hands and/ or autograph their books. So it was a pleasant change from the modern day ministry, Harry arrived at the office of the Minister which didn't change much from Its decor or position.

Harry stopped before a secretary, a blonde haired woman with Grace Kelly hairstyle, she was in old fashioned women's professional clothes, her top hat and coat hung on the coat rack beside her. She didn't bother looking up from her work as papers were continuously being dropped onto her desk by owls who flew in then out "yes can I help you?" she asked not even looking up to acknowledge him.

"Yes I have appointment." He responded back looking down on her.

"Name?"

"Lord Harridan Slytherin." The second his name left his lips the Secretary immediately stopped in her work, her face instantly went pale before she slowly looked up in fear and wide eye's "I have an appointment with the Minister." The sudden fright told Harry that the woman in front of him must have been in a different house then Slytherin and still held the old fashioned fear of his predecessor.

"I-I'll let him know you're here." She stuttered before leaving her desk in hurry and entering the Minister office as quickly as she could, a few moments had passed since the young secretary had left in panic and muffled talking could be heard from within the office before an older man walked out of the office.

He wasn't as old as fudge or Dumbledore but he was still older then harry as a few grey hairs could be seen along the side of his head. "Lord Slytherin welcome, I on behalf of everyone am pleased to have one of the founders houses back in the world." The minister said with a politician smile as he held his hand out for Harry to grasp.

"your personal appearance honours me so Minister. I look forward to working with you in making our country great." Harry responded with his own politician smile as he shakes the ministers hand

"I couldn't agree more. Please lets continue this in my office." The minister led Harry into his office and took his seat at this desk with Harry sitting before him.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your great county Minister."

"The pleasure is mine Lord Slytherin."

Harry reached into his coat and pulled out a sealed envelope with seal of House Slytherin embedded in wax on the opening "As you know, I am here to complete my indoctrination into the wizengamot council to take part in your great courts. But I am also here to personally invite you to a festive Party in honour of my betrothed." He presented the sealed invitation to the minister who took it gladly and opened it up to read the detailed invite.

"I am honoured to be invited My lord."

Harry was about to leave but he thought that he'd try his luck while he was here. "I wish you a good day Minister. But before I go, I like to inquire about getting another pureblood on the Wizengamot seat?"

The Minister seemed practically giddy to welcome back another house to Wizengamot which from his standing would increase his popularity and support amongst the nobles. "If they are from another family then of course. Who is this fellow man that you speak of?" he said as a piece of parchment flew to his table and he dabbed his quill into the ink and prepared to write out the invite to the council.

"Marvolo Gaunt." The second the family name left his lips, the Minister went still in his writing, he looked up at Harry with a muddled expression.

"Gaunt?... I must have miss heard you sir, but I could have sworn that you said Gaunt?" the very name seemed to invoke a disgust amongst the minister which wasn't surprising given the family's bloodied history of mental instability due to strict law of inbreeding within the family to keep their blood pure, that meant brother and sister or cousins all under the same name which wasn't a secret or frowned upon seeing a the entire pure blood community practice it but he Gaunts take it to a whole another level as they are the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin so they like to see them selves as examples of what purebloods should be.

"You heard right minister."

"Lord Slytherin… The Gaunt family isn't what you call secure, both financially and in most cases mentally. The only Guants I know of are three and they've been talked about a lot, and not in a good way."

"I can assure you that the very people you speak of are the one's I'm talking about. The seat is for the Patriarch who doesn't share his son's instability." Harry assured the Minister which seemed to slightly ease him a bit but only a bit as he still looked against the idea of inviting a Gaunt.

"….very well then. I'll write out an invitation to join the council but I to warn you my lord that if Lord Gaunt does any out of line I can't guarantee if he'll retain his position."

"you needn't worry about him causing any trouble so soon." Harry casually said to him while on the inside he grinning in satisfaction of another goal achieved 'you can only expect it after I'm married to his daughter.' Seeing as there was nothing further to discuss he got up from his seat and bid the minister ado "I bid you a farewell until the festivity."

He left the office where he could see the same secretary looking a bit more ragged, he knew that she was listening in on their conversation and was pretending to have been working the entire time. He knew that people like to talk about what they've heard or seen, his appearance will spread like wildfire throughout the magical community.

 **-one day later at Castle Slytherin-**

It had only been a day since his interaction with the Minister, he had been keeping an ear on the ministry after that and the entire system was buzzed with excitement as news of a festive ball reach everyone's ears.

Naturally Purebloods from all of the families within Britain along with top Ministry officials, and powerful and wealthy wizards and witches were invited too. He needed allies in this game of politics, he won't have to ask for them as they will be immediately drawn to him due to who he is and who he descended from so he'll have a few followers who'll stick to him for his power and prestige.

Like the past two days, Harry had been teaching Merope spells, while she was a novice she was surprisingly adapt at casting spells, able to actually cast them at the first try but they didn't have the same impact or power that his spells carried.

Today Merope was learning combat spells, with Harry in place of the dummy as to let her experience what it's like facing off against another magic user. He didn't fight back because this was to help raise her self confidence so all he did was shield himself from the disarming and stunning spells, his shield alight from the spells that clashed and bounced off of it.

She stopped in casting to ask something that's been bothering her for a while "do you ever wonder what happened to them?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in confusion as he lowered his defence's seeing as she wasn't going to be casting any further.

"Your friends?... The People who hurt you after you dumped them on the Ministry. Don't you ever wonder what happened to them?" Merope had been curious about what happened to people who hurt her Harry, she wondered what fate had in store for the horrible people that made Harry's life a living hell.

Harry took while to respond, in his time being here, he did not once consider what happened to his friends and enemies after he left "Honestly I don't like to dwell on past. I find that looking back on to the past, blind's me to what the future might hold." He said before resuming the lesson yet, her words would not fade from his mind, no matter how hard he tried to bury them.

 **Finished, another chapter done and Harry is already establishing himself within the community.**

 **What will the future hold for our Protagonist and his wife to be?**

 **What happened to his enemies and friends within the modern age?**

 **Find out in the next chapter: Past revealed and political Banquets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again all.**

 **Here is another continuation of Skin Deep featuring Harry x Merope. Today in this chapter there is going to be a special character who will play an instrumental part of whole story in the later chapters when Harry face's off against the current Dark Lord of this time.**

 **If you know who he is then you can see where this is going to go, if not then read until the end to know who he is and where he's from.**

 **Second is there's going to be a lime scene near the ending of the chapter. Not a Lemon which means full on sex scene but a Lime which is basically fore-playing.**

 **Third is that in the story, i'll be leaning towards a slight Yandere or Obsessive Merope who is territorial around Harry because he is her greatest source of hope and love that she had never before had, so she'll be angry and vengeful to anyone who harms him or is harmful to him.**

 **If you think I should make her a full yandere or even keep it at low level where she is hostile towards those who are a threat to her life with Harry or just Harry in general, please review or email me on what you think.**

 **Warning Lime scene.**

 **now without further ado I give you Skin Deep Chapter 4.**

Skin Deep Ch 4

 **Past's revealed, Eventful Party's and a unforeseen ally.**

Harry sat before a fire place in his Private study. Merope's Words was all that he could think of as she asked what happened to the people who betrayed him, what happened to the county that he came from after exposing the real criminals.

He did not know and he did not want to know as he felt that dwelling on the past would only hinder him yet the more he tried to dismiss it, the greater it got until he too was curious about what happened to the world after he left.

He wasn't going to go through another time ritual just to find out, but a crazy and insane thought had entered his head on who might know but he was afraid of pissing off the one entity that he didn't want to make an enemy of.

Yet his curiosity fuelled his courage enough to summon the being.

"Mortis." He whispered the name in the empty room, and like a spell he felt ring and the wand on his being hum at his command.

The feel of something far away latched on to him and tug at his magic, the room quickly lost it's temperature as the fire within the fire place slowly went out as the sound of flapping wings grew louder and louder until the room was plunged into darkness.

Silence engulfed the room before the Fire place lit up once more bathing the room in light for Harry to see the familiar face of the reaper sitting in a similar chair beside him "You summoned me. Master." He said without any hint of emotion.

Harry swallowed and quelled his fear down enough to ask the powerful being in the Room his question. "yesterday, when I was with Merope. She asked me something that is now plaguing my mind as we speak."

"you wish to know what happened when you left?" Death asked, already knowing the answer before Harry could speak "Very well." The ancient being breathed out, preparing to tell him the events as bottle of Fire whiskey appeared in his hand.

 **-Present day-**

After Harry had transported Dumbledore and his followers to the ministry they were quickly apprehended except for a few who managed to escape. Hermione, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Percy, cho and Seamus.

Dumbledore was the first to be captured amongst his followers, The old wizard tried to play innocent, spouting some bullshit of being mind controlled or influenced by the new Dark Lord Harry but he found that his plea's and honeyed words fell on deaf ears except for those who believed the old fool. So well enough that they tried to free him only to end up captured themselves, He and those that were captured were tried before a united court of Muggles and magicals who used this as a stepping stone for peace amongst their two world's, he was sentenced as a war criminal and lived the rest of his life in prison.

His followers were all given the death penalty, including the ones who tried to free him, he would forever be remembered as the worst monster the muggle and magical world had faced since Grindalwald and Hitler.

Molly and her children were disowned by Athur and rest of the Weasley family, banned from the Burrow they were forced to live in Molly old home when she was a Prewett. They're old home was laid siege by the ministry who cornered every inch of the home but were unable to get in due the old wards protecting them.

Food became a shortage in the Prewett home due to there being no means of acquiring any source due to the army of wizards circling around the manor along with no help coming from Ronald, when there was no food left Molly resorted to a new source.

Cannibalism.

Hungry and desperate, Molly killed and ate her eldest son Percy, her two remaining children fled the manor in the cover of night to get away from their crazed mother who without no other source of food she started to cannibalise herself until she died within her home with bits of her flesh missing from both the waist up and down.

Ron and Ginny may have escaped from their mother but they too met their own ends.

The two stuck together for a short period of time until Ginny left to save herself from Ronald's stupidity who kept managing to get them both into trouble with the muggles, usually by starting fights or denying unpaid debts to shady individuals.

Ron now alone without anyone and without magic or knowledge of the muggle world tried to set off on his own only to fail at every turn. If it's not picking fights in bars or alleys, then it's owing money to number of shady group of people, eventually his troubles caught up with him and he was founded hacked to pieces in a dumpster.

Ginny did not fare much better than the rest of her family, with no experience or knowledge about the muggle world and she could not return to hers because she is a wanted criminal, she turned to the only source of employment available.

Prostitution, every day she would sell her body out for money and as she laid with any man she would always picture Harry's face on all of them, she soon met her end as one of her regulars who had thing for her, one night during a round of sex she kept calling him Harry.

Enraged the man choked her to death even as she kept calling out Harry. She was found dead naked, her body soaked in semen along with a permanent look of euphoria, she was buried in an unmarked grave with no name due to no one knowing her.

Hermione Granger escaped to the muggle world which she knew better but when she turned to her parents for help, she was turned away, called a monster for what she did. Disowned and on the run from both sides she tried her best to evade the law, she would later contemplate her life choices when she found shelter, a joint task force of muggle and magical law enforcement would later track her down and find that she had hung self after writing an apology letter to Harry, telling him how sorry she was for everything.

Seamus and Cho did not escape for long, they were hunted down by a joint force of muggles and magicals and later imprisoned as war criminals. They along with others who supported Dumbledore were used as the stepping stone towards peace for both magicals and muggles.

The Dursleys did not fare better after their abusive treatment of Harry was exposed, Muggle police arrested them for Child abuse, Child Slavery and Negligence, They tried to make their case that the Boy was a freak but it didn't hold any sway in court as it was still a crime no matter who or what they were.

Vermon and Petunia were sentenced to life imprisonment for their crimes but they didn't last a month in confinement, they're crime's in prison society was ranked in the lowest of the low alongside child killers and molesters as well as the prison housing a few squibs who held respect for Harry for defeating the darklord and avenging some of their family members.

So needless to say, they didn't have what you would call a warm welcome. Vermon became a prison bitch in less than a month, the pig like man was a whimpering squealing mess as he was targeted by what he was and who he was, he met his end at the hands of a couple of Squibs who wanted justice done for Harry.

Petunia was in the exact same situation as her husband only she lasted less than week in women's prison where child abusers like her were seen as the scum of the earth and treated as such. The horse faced woman was targeted from day one, and not just by the prisoners but also the guards who have children of their own, and so the abusive aunt was found dead with several shiv's stuck up her rectum and impaling her lower abdomen where her womb was located.

Dudley crimes caught up with him, he ran from the law as best as the pig boy could as information of his assault on minors was reveal as children came forward with their identity of their bullies which was Dudley and his gang. The pig boy trying to act tough choose the wrong people to mess with as he soon found himself in trouble with another gang who wasn't afraid of getting their hands bloodied and so the Police soon found the boy dead in the alley with his guts spilling out from his split belly.

Draco Malfoy seeking to redeem his family from the bad light his father and grandfather created when they choose to support the dark lord. The new lord Malfoy donated much of his family's wealth to hospitals and charities which helped to heal the scar's that the war created, he later married a muggleborn girl who worked in one of the hospitals he donated to and named their children after Harry's parents and godfather.

Fred and George became successful business men and their shop soon spread to other magical communities even to the muggle world it's self where it become a booming multinational business that sold tricks and pranks to children.

Arthur Weasley after disowning his horrid wife and children later remarried a muggle after the war, his unique fascination with their world and it's common objects which thanks to his new flame, helped in introducing much of their modern ways and equipment into the magical world. They later had children to add to the family that wasn't dead or disowned, they lived their lives peaceful to their final days.

Neville Longbottem had become a hardened veteran during the War, though he never fought the muggles like most of his fellows in the goal to survive the genocidal war he instead dedicated his body and life to putting down or locking up many of Voldemorts followers or dark wizards. After the war he became the new head of the joint task force of both muggle and magical policeful dedicated to keeping the world safe from those who wish it harm, He later married Luna Lovegood and had children with his first born son he named after the hero who saved the world.

Luna Lovegood led a good life, she used her unique perception and mind to uncover many creatures and abnormalities that the natural human eye wouldn't see. After the war she married Neville Longbottom and had a child they named after Harry, her family's newspaper business was oddly enough making a hit in the Muggle world who were of course fascinated with the Magical world that was once hidden from them.

Harry Potter would a name and an icon that many would look up when remembering the horrors of the Global wizarding and muggle war. A hero who would remembered and honoured for his endless sacrifice against forces who tried to push him down but still stood strong against them even as he was outnumbered and cornered in everyway.

The World would recover and improve now that once two sides of the earth were now whole, for years to come peace will be maintained as long as good men allow it to be under the name and ideal of Harry Potter.

 **-back in the present-**

After learning all that had happen after he had left his time, Harry only had one word to describe what he thought.

"Whoa!" he breathed out in amazement on the events of the present "Maybe I shouldn't have left if things were going to end like that."

"Wherever you left or not wouldn't change the outcome." Death said before taking a swig of fire whiskey "But lets be honest, do you think you could've handled staying there after everything?" In truth, the both of them knew that he wouldn't have stayed, too many painful memories of love one's dying around him as he fought to survive in world so corrupt and bent with enemies coming out everday to kill him for any reason.

"Besides, I'd like to see where this goes."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the powerful being who laid back comfortably in his chair "Don't you already know what's going to happen?" he asked, slightly curious if death could see into his future.

For once as far as he had seen, a small smile appeared on that grim dull face"I do. But why spoil the fun." And then in an instant it was wiped away and replaced with that familiar blank look "Now if there's nothing else. I'll be on my way.".

Again he disappeared with the flapping of wings echoing away in the distances before disappearing from earshot.

Harry sighed as the day ahead of him was going to be challenging to say the least "Yeah. I better prepare myself for today. Salazar knows I need it for them."

 **-later-**

Merope was nervous wreck, she hadn't been like this since she came to the castle but now after a few days she has come to relax and call it home. The cause for her distress was that her family was coming over to stay for a while, and if anyone knew them better than she did, then they too would know her fear as she remembered her father's words clearly.

*Don't do anything to Embarrass the Family. Don't do anything to make him reconsider Marrying you.* his growling threat echoed through her mind as she remembered the painful grip he had on her arm as he warned about doing anything to put them in a bad light.

Now she was standing with Her Harry, dressed in the finest clothes, with her hair neatly done in the latest noble ladies fashion but still none of the things around her calm her nerves one bit.

The sound of horse's trotting outside the great door signalled that they were here, her heart pounded in her chest so loud that it deafened her to all other sounds, fear squeezed her heart and panic paralysed her, her breathing became heavy with fear.

The doors opened and she beheld her father and brother standing before them.

Her father was dressed in his ministry uniform with his grey hair neatly combed back and tied in pony tail, he strode in with his cane clicking in sync with the tapping of his shoes.

Her troll of a brother was not fair behind, The large man stepped or rather stomped behind her father with that earie crooked smile of his as his eye's stared in opposite directions.

The two stopped before them before her Harry slightly bowed at them with a charming noble smile on his face "Pleasure to have you here lord Gaunt. I trust you had a pleasant journey?" he asked holding his hand out to the older man.

"It was Pleasant ride and a wonderful gift to invite me to your home my lord." Marvolo grasped Harry's outstretched hand and shocked in a gentlemanly manner with pure humbleness and joy at Harry's many great deeds to him "I am honoured by your invitation and forever in your debt for getting me back onto the Wizengamot council."

"It was no trouble, Together you and I will restore the greatest of our country to together."

"Father." Merope said earning her father attention as he regarded her with calm emotionless expression that hid the short fuse temper that was her father "I pray that you've been well?" despite the smile on his face which was unnatural seeing as he never smiled before with such compassion, yet she could still see the ill-intent and unhinged nature behind that humble facade.

"A well as I can my daughter, I am pleased to know that you are doing well, I was both surprised and overcome with joy to learn that you have magic."Marvolo said, still keeping that pleasant and overjoyed smile on his face before her.

"Yes. She was equally surprised and over joyed to learn that she had magic. I've been teaching spells and charms, and I am pleased to say that she has been not only a wonderful student but a fast learner as well."

"I cannot thank you enough."

"your appreciation is all that is needed my lord, now let my house elve's escort you to your rooms and prepare you for the festivities tomorrow."

 **-one day later-**

Night had swallowed up the sky and the land below was submerged in darkness, however in that darkness a lone castle stood out like a beacon of light with all of the lights illuminating from the windows openings.

Carriages driven by many four legged mammals parked right outside the front gate and men and women climbed off of them, garbed in expensive dresses and suit's for the special evening today.

The masses entered the great castle and beheld with wonder at the inner architecture that was beyond what they heard, but their main attention was drawn to large Portrait hanging at the top of the stairs, it held the image of an elderly man, bald with a long white beard, around his neck was a crystal amulet with the emblem of green snake and around him coiling was large snake.

This was the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin in his elder and more power years. The portrait had been moved to the front hall as a sign to the party guests that he's a proud traditionalist.

The hall filled up until everyone was in.

Excitement and anticipation filled the air as many of the masses' joined together in groups, namely light and dark families or in other words strict purebloods from the houses of Slytherin against those who believed in studying the muggle world and integrating their ways into their society as well as marrying muggleborns or muggle's which was frowned upon by the strict pureblood's.

The hall quieted down at the sight of a Harry exiting one of the upper halls, dressed in a ballroom suit with his hair neatly combed into Victorian gentlemen style (think Woman in black minus the beard).

Many held their breathes at the sight of him, including the heiress's and ladies attending who could not help but blush at the sight of him.

Harry looked down the hall he came from, his hand stretch out in it as he smile reassuringly to whatever was down there, it was long before a glove hand was gently led out, an out came Merope all dressed up and looking prettier then ever.

She wore a rich and latest dress of the magical world, a dark velvet Victorian dress made from Pure Acromantula silk which was not only the most experience material in the magical world second only to the rare acquisition of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. It was coloured all the way around save for the front of the dress where rich golden and emerald stitching were weaved into patterns of snakes dancing around each other and coiling into a united embrace as they sailed up to the top of her chest.

Merope's Hair was tied back into neat bun behind her head with a single loose strand hand neatly in a group beside her soft face.

At first all of the men were enchanted by the beauty in the rich shining dress but once they saw her lazy eyes the illusion was broken and in they're minds they all thought of how the lord of the proud house of Slytherin would marry this disgrace.

The female population attending felt Jealous that a woman with a disgraceful defect was betrothed to the most powerful and handsome lord in the wizarding Brittan.

Harry guided Merope down stairs, keeping a calm professional face in front of the magical world's nobility who were no doubt internally reprimming him for his choice in marriage but their thoughts and opinions were meaningless to him because what he was doing was more important than their childish whims.

Once they made it to the bottom, Harry stood before all eye's with a posture of authority and power "Welcome my Lords and Ladies. I am honoured by your presence to celebrate this festive event in honour of my betrothed Merope Gaunt."

The hall was filled with hushed whispers concerning her last name which made the soon to be Lady Slytherin self-conscious about herself but a soft squeeze in her hand reminded her that she had nothing to be afraid so long as her Harry was with her.

"And of course allow me to introduce my future father and Brother in Law. Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt." From out of the hall at the top of the stair case was the Patriarch of the Gaunt Clan Garbed in the finest clothes he was given courtesy of his new son in law with the aid of his house elves who helped him and his son clean up for today.

The old wizard's hair was neatly combed back and tied together with a bow holding the long tied back hair in place. He walked the down the stairs with his head held high and his cane tapping in sync with his feet.

Behind him lugging behind in an abomination form of strutting in a noble fashion, with what little the elves could do for the toll faced son looks they gave him a suit aided by magic to fit his large hulking figure and washed and cleaned his dirty matted hair and styled it into a neat fashion.

"now without further ado, let the festivities commence." And like that the doors to the dining hall open and the guests were greeted by a large hall that rivalled the great hall of Hogwarts as foods, Drinks and spectacular smooth classic music being played by unmanned instruments.

The hall was soon filled with the gathered guests who enjoyed the many delicacies before them and the soft melody of the music helped to the ease them. Harry was of course mingling with nobility along side Merope who stood beside them as they and Marvolo Gaunt as they talked to the leader of the dark families or in other words the Traditional wizarding family's.

There was Pollux Black, Head of the wizarding family of house Black, Sirus's great grandfather who looked almost like his godfather save for the beard or the charismatic sense of humour that went along with it. Sebastian Lestrange Great grandfather to Rodolphus Lestrange and Head to the Lestrange House who was like his great grandson in a frightening way except for the maintained suave hair and moustache.

And Finally leading them as the leader of the true wizarding family was of course Septimus Malfoy, Draco's Malfoy's great grandfather. Much like his grandson Lucius and Great grandson Draco, The Malfoy of this time bared his families natural blonde hair in a tied back fashion.

"Greetings my lords. I hope you are enjoying yourselves?" Harry addressed the men of the 3 most powerful pure blood families.

Septimus Malfoy was the first to speak, as he held his cup up to salute him "indeed we are my lord. It is both an honour and a privilege to be in the very house of the great Salazar slytherin himself." He and his fellow wizards and witches couldn't help but admire the decor of one of the founders houses.

"Yes. Many great wizards have contemplated what the home of our house's founder was like. And now here we are, in the great castle of Slytherin himself." Pollux breathed out, still in awe of the great castle that made the potters keep and Malfoy manor pale in comparison to this marvel of nobility greatness.

"I thank you. Now let me introduce you my future father in Law Marvolo Gaunt." The older man walk forward and extended his hands towards the three with a humble Politician's smile on his face.

"A pleasure to be in your presence my lords."

Each of the lords grasped and shook his gloved with mild enthusiasm "The Pleasure is ours Lord Gaunt." Malfoy spoke in their usual haughty tone and statue "We had thought that your great house had vanished after years of isolation from the Magical Society."

"I'm afraid that certain elements prevented me from Re-joining our great society." Marvolo didn't want to remember shameful mistakes of the Gaunts throughout the generations that landed them into the poverty stricken situation that they were in now "My Lord Slytherin and I are working to build a greater future for our kind."

All eye's landed back onto Harry with a pleased look on their faces at seeing the descendent of a renowned wizard keep to the proud traditions of their society "I wouldn't expect nothing else from the son's of the great Salazar himself." Talks went smoothly between the six of them before new face joined them, much to Lord Malfoy's delight "Ah. My lord, allow me to introduce my sister who has yet to be wed herself. Lady Alecto Malfoy."

The blonde woman was exceedingly beautiful with her enchanting royal features that made her stand out amongst the other ladies attending, her long blonde hair was straight and neatly tamed down to her lower back. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that was almost like Merope but had pale white front compared to hers.

Alecto Malfoy bowed before Harry in a lady fashion "It is a pleasure to be your presence my lord." She said, holding out her gloved hand for him to which he took and kiss the bridge of her knuckles like a gentlemen.

"It the Pleasure is mine my lady." He greeted back to her, clearly seeing the on purpose blush and fluttering her of her eye's at him, unaware of two set of eye's narrowing at her, one filled with Jealousy.

Merope was feeling incredibly irked by the blonde heiress who flaunting herself at her Harry, She knew from the talks by her father that lords would push or other women would try to usurp her place as the future Mrs Slytherin.

They would take her Harry from her.

Her Harry. Her only source of joy and love in her whole life.

She was thankful that she brought her wand and had it hidden in her sleave at this point, her jealous fuelled mind plotted to Humiliate the Malfoy in front of Harry to stop her from ever showing her face to him again!

As she shifted the wand to hide under her fingers, she moved her other hand to cover her lips before "*cough* Diffindo *Cough*" she lightly cough in her hand, unaware to all parties that her other secretly moved and from her fingers a light near invisible brush of wind left her fingers and washed behind the back of the Malfoy's dress.

Merope secretly smirked behind her hand as the mortified Malfoy heiress screeched in embarrassment at the large ripped half of her dress showing her hindquarters to the entire room. She tried to cover herself as best as she and her lord can, she was bit saddened to see her Harry take off his coat and use it to save Alecto's dignity by shielding her exposed behind.

"Please stay still my lady." Harry urged her, which she did as she looked up at him with a shame filled face and tiny bit of hope to see what he'd do before he turned to her brother "My lord Malfoy. Could you please hold this up to save your sister's honour?".

Septimus did as he was asked and took the reigns of holding Harry's cover over his sisters back before watching Harry pull out his wand from his pocket and wave it over his sister, he and everyone watched as he dress repaired itself with the fallen fabric re-stitching back with no sign of it ever being cut off.

"There." He said before taking his coat back from lord Malfoy and putting it back on "Are you Okay Lady Alecto?" he asked her now that her dress was repaired.

Alecto smiled up Harry with appreciation "Many thanks my Lord, for defending my virtue." She thanked him, bowing low to the ground by her knee's.

Harry smile kindly at her, in a way that had Merope's Heart aching from kind genuine smile that he always gives to her "it was nothing. If you need some space to recollect yourself, you are more than welcome to use any of the available guest rooms."

"Again Thank you my lord." She said before Ketcher appeared before them.

"This way." she and her brother were escorted out of the dining hall by Ketcher who led them to one of the unused guest rooms.

After that, things returned to normal, a while later Lord Malfoy came back along with his sister and things resumed as if what had happened earlier never occurred before a sweet looking elf walked up to Harry with a destressed look on his face.

"My Lord." Dobby called out to Harry who drew his attention from the lords to his house elf who stood before him "There's a mister Moebius here to see you."

"Thank you Dobby, I'll be with him in a minute." Harry said and was about to resume his talks with other lords before Dobby stressed out the urgency.

"I'm afraid sir that Mister Moebius requires you're immediate attention. You called for you personally by your father's and mother's name sir."

Harry attention was now immediately drawn to the elf who sense his master's quick flash of panic and suspicion underneath that perfect stone mask that graced his face "I see… thank you dobby I will see this lord Moebius now. My lords if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to?" he said to them before turning to Merope and gently cooing to her "And my dear I'll will return shortly." He said to her softly before kissing her knuckles gently before leaving.

Harry followed Dobby past all the guest's who nodded and raised their cups to him as he passed them by with politician smile's being sent his way before he arrived in the grand hall where the man who was asking for him standing.

He was surprisingly young, but not as young as Harry as he appeared to be in his early 40s and was garbed in ceremonial dark liberty blue Cloak with a hood over his head, ancient latin words of power were etched into the gold outline of the Cloak, underneath it he could see light velvet robe that extended all the down into the big leather boots with a large gold sash wrapped around his abdomen that kept it all together.

The double doors behind him closed separating the grand hall from the rest of party guests inside the dining hall and leaving him alone with this new comer who turned to look at him with near blind grey eye's hat held timeless power and wisdom with mischievous and devious intent. A familiar sidgil was etched into his forehead, the symbol of Time was present on his being and on the long walking staff he was holding in his had that gave off aa timely pulse of ancient raw magic from the spinning glowing hourglass shaped crystal at the top.

"My lord. Thank you for seeing me." He said in a humble tone that hid the mischievousness underneath.

"Pretty hard not to, especially when you've greatly earned my attention by possessing such information." Harry said, standing before the wizard who surprisingly was wielding a staff rather then a wand. Telling Harry that he was far more powerful then he let on, especially considering the distorting aura coming off of him that was frighteningly familiar "so tell me Lord Moebius. Who are you and why are you here?"

"you see my lord, I've come to repossess my property."

Harry narrowed his eye's at the man who didn't lose that genuine grin on his face "I highly doubt that this castle is your's."

"Oh, you misunderstood me. I came to reacquire the tome that you found not so long ago." That simple smile turned into a full on Cheshire cat grin as Harry was immediately on edge around him at the mention of one of the most valuable and powerful tomes hidden in his home "Am I right?"

Thankfully there was silencing charm separating the dining hall from the rest of the castle, so no one could hear or eavesdrop on them. Harry quickly recomposed himself and was now beginning to see the man right in front of him as the biggest threat to his being and plans here, Narrowing his eye's he felt one of his familiars discreetly put his wand into his hand in the event he had to fight "…considering your knowledge about me and the item which only a small number know about, I'm going to go on a limb here and say that you're not from this time."

Moebius as far as he knew his name to be, still kept that unnerving and annoying grin on his face "Incredibly accurate. But nothing I shouldn't expect from the Boy who lived." Harry could feel his familiars shift and move along his body as they felt his fear and tense form, they moved into their positions, ready to strike when attacked "You see mister Potter, **The Book of Time** as it is currently known as, is an item that will come into my possession later but my presence here is not for that but rather you."

"Allow me to Introduce myself. Moebius the Time Streamer, at your service." The now identified Moebius introduced himself.

"And tell me time wizard. Why have you come?"

"Your presence here in the past has begun to affect the present, your betrothal to the Gaunt Woman has already wiped out that melodramatic Dark lord from the threads of time but I'm afraid that events are moving to replace History that you are trying to avoid."

"So, the universe is trying to mend the hole I've created by taking away one disillusioned mad man by creating some of equal value." It was good that Tom riddle no longer existed but if this wizard said that things are moving to replace the power vacuum that Tom's ascension to power and his rule but that didn't explain why this man was here but he hazard a guess to his reason "So, have you come here to take me back and keep things the way they are?"

Moebius rolled his pearl pupils eye's and scoffed "Heavens no. That petty boy is better off not existing, but the schemes of an enemy you and I know are not." One being came to mind, a name and a face that invoked years of repressed anger and resentment "I haven't come to stop you, but to rather help you."

Harry was completely surprised by this, he had begun planning to amass a powerbase to face down any enemies including Dumbledore down the road, maybe even amass an army of wizards to face Grwindlewald's army which was a lot bigger then Voldemorts considering the number of wizard's who shared his ideals of magical superiority over muggles which is why he garnered a lot of support from many wizards around the world unlike Voldemort who recruited in magical Britian with his pureblood ideals that the rest of the world save for Britain couldn't care about "Help me? Help me how?"

"I'm sure that you know, that at this present time The predecessor to your enemy is moving his way up to power. Grwindlewald is a very clear problem that will not go away, and Dumbledore the people's Hero will wait and bide his time until it is right to make his move and claim the mantel of hero you know in the present." Moebius explained, going over the history of how things played out in the global wizarding war which is recorded as the worst war the magical world had suffered before the 2nd global war of his day with magicals and muggles fighting on a worldwide genocidal scale. "I have seen all outcomes that have and will come to pass. None of them just good or as right as the one I've seen as the true peaceful future that you intend."

"So What are we to do?"

"As you know, Like Voldemort Grwindlewald will gather an army far greater than his successor. To face this you must gather an army of your own, a group of powerful mages and sorcerers that are experts in all fields of the magical arts." Moebius explained.

Harry conflicted, he didn't know if he should trust this man given the vibe coming off of him but he also could waste the opportunity presented to him "…Alright. Where do we begin?"

"You already have one to group. And I am at your service to help guide and fight alongside you along the way." Moebius said as he stood attention with his feet together and bowed his body forwards towards him

"Then I welcome you Lord Moebius." Harry said with a smile with his hand extended forward for a handshake, but before Moebius could extend his- *CRASH!* a loud ruckus bang from inside the grandhall catching their attention "What th-"

"I believe I shall take my leave, you have other matters to attend to." Moebius said as he moved to leave with Harry marching quickly to the doors to see what just happened.

Harry pulled the doors open and beheld as the Gaunt Son, Morrfin Gaunt was the being responsible to the noise and the destroyed table of food and drinks. The bulky troll faced man was covered in drink and food stains as he beats down on another guest who tried his hardest to fight off the large man but to no avail, No one dared to move to help or even fling their wands out to separate the two, they merely watched in disgust at the abhorred behaviour the Gaunt son was displaying by beating the noble like a common muggle.

Harry sighed and pushed his way through the crowd and into the small arena where the two were fighting, he moved in between them and pushed them apart with strength that surprised the watching crowd as to how he pushed the large man off the lord. But in a blind drunken rage Morfin didn't realise who it was that kept him apart from his foe and so the Gaunt son Punched Harry in face, a mistake that he will soon regret because the instant that Harry's head snap to the side, His familiar's bursted from out of his back at the threat to their master and assumed their full height, they hissed and leered at the Gaunt who lost all of his courage and bravado at the terrifying sight of the great beasts before him.

The entire room was silent and in awe as all the nobles and ladies, including Merope who had only seen the Basilisks in their smaller state stared up at the three colourful and fully grown great beast's in utter Awe and fear.

However with the Three Basilisks they prepared to maul the foolish boy who dared to strike Harry before them _**S"Kill Him! He dared to strike Our master!"S**_ Lernaean hissed out, bearing her fangs like her sisters that dripped heavily with their venom and saliva in preparation to maul Morfin.

But as they rear to attack Harry's hand shot up in the air in front of them _S"STOP!"S_ He commanded in Parseltongue, instantly halting them in their attack. Harry slowly lifted his head to look at Morfin and the Cold look of unfeeling fury that graced his face paralysed the giant man in his place. The pupils of his green eye's slitted into serpentine and bore deeply into Morfin's who was completely unaware that Harry was delving into his unprotected and jumbled up mind to see what had transpired that evoke the hostile action.

As it turns out, Morfin was staying out of sight as his father had instructed to avoid embarrassing them, he stayed near the table where the wine was being served and helped himself to the expensive beverage and mingled a little to passing and nearby lords and ladies until the man he would fight with walked over. The man by all definitions spurred the son to physically attack him by insulting and slandering his family, He went too far when he targeted his mother which from his knowledge from Merope was a sensitive subject to the Gaunts and so Morfin attack leading to the dispute.

Back in reality which was at least a second compared to mind reading Harry continued to stare up at the son with an unnerving glare "Lord Gaunt, would you kindly see your son to his chambers." Harry said in a voice that chilled the entire room to the bone.

Marvolo pushed his way through the crowd and to his son, holding an apologetic and scared look on his face as he felt the cold power of Lord slytherin wash in the direction of his son "Yes my Lord. And sorry for his behaviour." He apologised as he put one hand on his son's back and the other griping the sleeves of his suit, he lead the troll man out as quickly as he could to avoid further embarrassment and the possibility of his son's death.

He then turned to the still downed man who went still from the same glare being applied to him when Harry looked down on him before offering his hand out to help him up "Are you alright My lord?" He asked the lord who spotted a bloody nose and few bruise's here and there.

The man snapped out of his stupor and grasped the offered hand "Y-y-yes." He stuttered as he was helped up to his feet but was still shaking from the cold look being sent to him along with the terrifying creatures standing over them.

Harry breathed out to calm himself and after a few moments a warm and welcoming Politician smile made it's way onto his face as he turned to the rest of his guests.

"Now, let's not let this dispute ruin our evening. Please, resume what you were doing." Like a switch the majority of the party resumed what they were doing but still kept marvelling the impressive forms of his familiars.

Merope walked from out of the dissipating crowd and rushed over to Harry "are you alright Harry?" She asked in concern for his wellbeing, she touched the spot where her brother had hit him and saw a red mark developing in the cheek. Anger rose up within as her Brother Dared to Attack Harry, Her Harry, Her future Husband. Years of restrained and buried anger from the suffering she had to endure from that troll had begun to surface along with creative sadist ideas of punishing that brute for attack Her Harry.

Harry gently cupped her hand and pulled it away from his face "I'm alright. I've had far worse than a mere punch." He reassured her as he begun to gently stroke her hand. He then turned to the still fully grown Basilisks who had yet to leave, Harry had wanted to keep them a secret until at a later time but Appearance now solidified his identity as the heir to Salazar along with displaying his power with the command of not one but three basilisks, sighing at the recent events today he dismissed his familiars "Girls, since you're out. Indulge yourselves on the chicken in the kitchen."

S"Thank you master."S They hissed out before slithering out of the room through one of the doors heading into the kitchen."

"Now my dear. Shall we continue our day with our guests?"

"My lord Slytherin!?" a voiced called to him and he turned to see the familiar face of the Minister walking over to them.

A plastered politician smile grace Harry's face as he held out his head to the leader of the magical community "Ah, Minister. Welcome, I hope your enjoying the party?" he asked as the minister grasped his hand and shook it.

"Indeed I am my lord. And I must say, those Basilisks of yours are as impressive as the books claim them to be." Minister Hector Fawley whom he later learned was his name, was of course a pureblood wizard from a very rich house that's power and wealth came close to being amongst the elite wizarding families like the Malfoy's, The Blacks, The Potters and final Slytherin of course.

He was flamboyant, dressed in the riches and in fashion wizarding clothes for the special occasion, his personality was ebullient for a Minister, cheerful and full of energy for a man who runs the British magical world.

His alter was a black silk jacket which opened up in the collar to show off the white ruffle collar shirt, long black trousers like much of the other lords with his hair done in old fashion Victorian gentlemen style.

"Thank you, I'm sure if they were here they'll thank you for your complement." He knew every well that they more then take pride in their appearance, Ladon especially as she had generous dose of vanity when it came to preening herself for anything to look her best.

A sudden look of realisation graced the ministers face "Oh and before I forget let me introduce you to one of our respected and highly valued teacher for the great school of Hogwarts" He led Harry and Merope who followed by his arm as they soon came upon a group of people talking "Professor Dumbledore?".

Harry immediately stilled at name that brought forth years of anger and rage that he managed to keep inside without breaking his composer or mask that hid his contempt for the man who would make his life a hell.

The young Dumbledore had yet to grow out that famous long beard and hair of his as it stood out from his face forming the foundation of his beard on his face, his hair wasn't as long as he'd thought it to be but rather short. Much like the other lords and men attending he was dressed in the very same outfit minus the ruffle collar in place of black bowtie.

Dumbledore turned from the group of wizards and witches to see them "Good evening My Lord Slytherin. Wonderful party you've got." Dumbledore said with that irritating smile of his that hid the con-artist underneath.

It took all Harry's will, not to mutilate the man right then and there, but such an action will undo all that he had accomplished here. He knew that he'd eventually have to meet or come across the man but still not prepared for it as the suffocating anger and rage burned within him as he stood before his enemy.

Yet he resolved to keep his cool when around him until the time was right "Indeed." Harry started, holding his hand out to him with a stone cold expression "Though I don't believe I've been properly introduced Professor…?"

"Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And I teach defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry." He said, grasping his hand and starring into Harry's serpentine emerald eye's. Harry could feel the man trying to probe his mind but still kept a straight face even as the probing became more forceful and intense before he gave the Professor a taste of true mental power by sending a blacklash right back at him. He took great pride and satisfaction at seeing Dumbledore clutch his head in pain at the retaliation he received from him.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Harry inquired, still maintaining his composer and not giving any signs of his anger despite the glow emanating from his emerald eye's.

Dumbledore recoiled enough to open his eye's and look back up to Harry, and when he did he went pale at the glowing Serpentine eye's that held unbridled malice and fury within them that was all directed at him, but what truly scared him was the feel of his soul being exposed, all of his dirty and darkest secrets laid bare to man who was clearly a greater wizard then Grindlewald could ever dream to be.

"Y-Yes, my lord… just feeling a little tired is all." The con-artist of a wizard lied, his famous grandfather like smile gracing his face as he composed himself "If you'll please excuse me." He said before quickly moving away, as far as he could from Harry in fear.

 **-later after the party-**

The party went spectacularly despite the brawl between Morffin and man he would later come to know as Lord Prewitt. After the Guest's had Left Harry and Merope were left alone in the hall, Merope's father had left for his own chambers after coming back from Escorting his son to attend the party.

Empty glasses or half fill littered the tables along with the food presented out, though the floor and everything else was clean and neatly put in order, nothing that shouldn't be expected from magical nobility.

Naturally the two were tipsy from the wine though Harry had more control unlike Merope who was new to the strong taste and It's affects so she was barely on her feet and less Rational in the mind.

"Hhmm… thats swas a gret pary my Hary (That was a great party my Harry)" Merope slurred out, unable to stand on her feet she lean into his chest for support, her arms circled around his torso with her face buried deep into his chest and taking in his scent deeply.

Harry was glad that his guests were now gone, having to keep up the front of wizarding noble in front of all those pompous men and women who are the ruling elite of this country "Indeed. Though the incident with your brother made quite the impression." The Gaunt son hadn't been seen throughout the entire evening after his spat with Lord Prewett, an incident with slight repercussions that would have him be seen as a brute for half of his life.

"yah. Morfins a trol wif the brain lik one." Merope breathed out, nuzzling her head against his chest and moving her arms up and down his back, getting a feel of him.

Harry could clearly see she was too intoxicated to hold herself up right, and held her close himself for support before he lead her out "Come on, let get you to your room." Throughout the whole walk to her room, Merope in her inebriate state tripped a few times but thankfully didn't fall due to her hold on Harry as still goofy drunken smile graced her features.

They finally made it to her room, Harry led her inside and to her bed, just as they reached the side of it Harry was suddenly spun around and before he could utter a word a pair of soft lips crashed against his with the taste of strong wine filling his mouth and assaulting his tongue from hers.

 **-Lime-**

Harry was completely caught off, as the affects of the alcohol had Merope had made her extremely bold from her timid persona and unpredictable and irrational on her actions as she push him down on the bed and straddled on his abdomen, looking down on him from her red hued face with hungered look to

Merope was feeling her buried and restrained feelings towards Harry erupt out and was liking it, she racked her hands across his shirted torso, feeling the muscle's underneath and clumsily undoing his buttons until his bare slightly scar littered chest was presented. The scar's didn't take away the attractiveness of his body, rather it enhanced it, giving him that strong warrior look with his athletic build.

Harry while having some control was still under the intoxicated influence of alcohol and years of constant fighting had built up the desires of the flesh. With an inebriate Merope on top of him he returned the passion back, pushing his lips back against hers with his tongue ferociously battling hers. He traced his hands along her sides and up slightly tracing her breasts before moving to her back where he undid the strings of her dress on her back letting it slightly slip before they moved down south.

They traced along her spine and down to her rear, Merope moaned at the tingling and pleasant feeling moving down her back and touching her buttocks before they traced along the sides of her skirt dress to the end and slipped under them, Harry's hands ran up her bare thighs to her ass and gave her cheeks a squeeze that made her squeak in his mouth.

Enjoying the sensations shooting up her form from Harry's and her's actions she instinctively grinded her hips on him and-

 **-Lime end-**

It all ended as Merope fell on top of him at the apex of their foreplay, Harry breathed out in disappointment as the Mother of the now non-existent dark lord laid on top of him with her head in his neck pass out.

He felt tired after all that, putting on a smile for all those pompous and spoiled bigots, restraining the urge to kill the future con-artist of the magical world, restraining himself and his basilisk's from mauling the gaunt son for punching him, dealing with the time wizard Moebius.

It was all too heavy on the Man who killed one dark lord that he desperately wanted to sink back into the sheets and let sleep take him but unfortunately he couldn't sleep in Merope's bed just yet because it would bad for the husband to be to sleep his betrothed before they're wedding night and these wizards are complete stickler's for traditions.

Sighing heavily he pushed Merope off of him who moan in dismay at the loss of his being, he got up stood over the peaceful witch who curled up in the spot he laid in, he help to slip off her dress until she was in her under clothes.

Despite the stray eye condition she and her brother suffers from, she was amazingly beautiful after the cleanup she never got until now, her pale delicate skin glowed in the moonlight that penetrated the room through the window, Her dark hair sprawled over the sheets in the enchanting manner to soundless prone form.

Harry couldn't help but marvel the underwear she choose to wear this which were Unexpected to say the least as he didn't expect her to wear the Exotic spare Lingerie that Daphne bought sets of, Black patterned silk underwear hugging deeply into her lower region where black stockings around the legs attached to garter belt around her waist, up top to her breast who a matching black bra that held her breasts in.

All in all Harry was now feeling aroused by this display and extremely disappointed that their foreplay didn't go further than that.

He gently picked her up into his arms in a bride style where she nuzzled into his chest and hummed in glee at his presence while he walked around to her side of the bed and used wandless magic to push the sheets open for her form. He laid her down where she quickly nuzzled into the soft bed before he pulled the sheets up over her form and left the room before hearing a distant call of his name behind him "Harry." Merope whispered out as she cuddled against a pillow.

Seeing that she was truly asleep, Harry closed the door behind him and made way for his own bed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **The new Ally to Harry is Moebius the Time Steamer from the Legacy of Kain (LOK) games such as Blood omen and Soul Reaver, I made him look younger instead of his old appearance because I plan for him and Harry to be the founding members that create's the Circle of Nine which is a collection of powerful sorcerers and mage's that will be Harry's new friends and allies against armies of Grwindlewald.**

 **Abilities and characters from the Legacy of Kain franchise will be in the story minus the vampires and other characters that are not part of the circle.**

 **I hope you like this idea and continue to enjoy the story as I add along with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone.**

 **here is another continueation for the Harry x Merope fic which I have to tell you all will not be transformed into a Harem for those of you who have been reviewing about the idea of it.**

 **that bit will only be included in it's sister fic the Dance of Serpents.**

 **this is a strictly one on one romance but that will not mean that other women will not try and woo their way into his heart.**

 **if you don't like it then stop reading, no one's forcing you to read what I have created.**

 **but enough about that, before we continue on with the story I have to tell you all about the sister fic which is earning more polls towards the Harem, the poll was design to test what you all think the story should proceed as and I am seeing that many of you are interested in it being a harem.**

 **I have been bombarded with negative reviews on it, and here's what I have to say to all those who dislike what I have done... Ahem...**

 **STOP WHINING!**

 **if you don't like how this fic is going then don't read!**

 **If you want the story to go the way you want it then make you're own! don't pester me to doing things how you like it.**

 **Other then that, I appreciate the ideas you give out through the reviews and point out the mistakes I have made throughout the chapter that I will correct but other then that, I will change and make the story how I like it.**

 **The story will be a Harem because I value the opinions that you have but I have chosen to decide who will be the romantic interests towards him excluding Rheanrya who is the main pairing with him since the begining but the harem will not be over the border with having every woman of the Era in his pants but rather those who I chose to be apart of it given their skills, story and positions.**

 **now without further ado I give you.**

 **Skin Deep Ch 5**

 **Crucial Historical Moment and first Recruit.**

The sun rose again to begin a new day in the Slytherin household, the rays of light penetrated through the windows of the imposing castle and shined it's light onto being nestled in sheets.

Merope nuzzled herself deeper into her bed, trying to not let the light from the shine disturb her blissful paradise filled dream which featured her and Harry in nothing but smiles in a world where only they existed alone.

But she was awakened by the soft movement moving up to her across the sheets, the tiny four feet's walked upon the soft surface and to her where a soft meow cooed in her ears and licked her face in a gentle manner.

Merope awoke to the cries and licks of her kitten Melifa which was a good morning to her as her eye's opened to beheld the sun showing it's face to her in the clear blue sky while the soft feel of her familiar's fur graced the skin of her cheek. Merope turned on her back and stoked the head of the soft furred animal above her face "Morning Melifa." Merope greeted the feline who pressed it's self even more against her.

The Memories of the party a day ago was still present and fresh within her mind, even the close experience of having sex with Harry was still plaguing her thoughts, not that'd she didn't like it. She in fact loved it as the feel of his skin and the grace of his hands gliding up her legs was euphoric, and an inspiration to many of her Dreams relating to Harry.

Thankfully she didn't need to be weary around her father and brother because they went back to the Little Hangleton yesterday now that they didn't need a reason to be here.

She sat up and stretched her body out to awake it some more before falling back into the bed again "Hmmm. That party the day before was great Melifa." She started to tell the story of the party a day ago to her cat again "I was in the most beautiful dress that put all other dresses the other women were wearing to shame. I humiliated that Alecto woman who tried to steal my Harry away from me, and I got see that troll that is my brother get what's coming to him."

"It was all so amazing." Merope sighed out as the kitten climbed onto her stomach and sat on it while looking at her with it's big cute pleading eye's "Oh right! You're hungry." She realised as she fed the feline who slept and almost stayed in her room.

Merope got up and got out before plucking her cute pet from the bed and moved to get dressed for the day.

 **-Harry's study-**

Harry sat in his chair, contemplating the offer and plans of the time wizard who came to his house two days ago. He knew he had to have an army, supporters and followers to go up against Grindelwald and Dumbledore, but more over he needed allies to help him fight this war but…

This Moebius character rubbed him the wrong way, the time wizard possessed frightening knowledge about him, Knowledge that could undo all that he built with but a whisper. On top of that he didn't know the full capabilities of the man other then his staff which signified that he was much more powerful than the average wizard as only wizards and witches with great power could wield the ancient weapons of old.

In most of the time he didn't spend thinking about mysterious wizard was spent doing the usual lord activities like opening up letters of invitations and proposals of marriage from other lords in a bid to replace Merope with one of their daughters or ladies.

But unfortunately for them, he wasn't going to do that.

In the past number of days since she stayed here, he had grown quite fond of her, she was sweet though a little timid compared to the other woman in his time but given that this was an era where Women didn't have the right to vote much less speak without permission. But other than that she had a cute personality that was oddly enough attractive in it's own way.

She was also unusually natural in charms and potions which was already known knowledge as she used love potions that she brewed to make Tom Riddle Sr in love with her resulting in their love child Lord Voldemort. Thankful his efforts to prevent that was proving fruitful given what the time wizard had said.

Still, worrying about the future was the least of his problems.

The Appearance of his Familiars and use of Parasoultongue had identified him as a true son and Heir to Slytherin but in the end it made him a bigger target as he was now going to be watched closely by every player in the game of politics, he knew should anything bad happen he'd likely be blamed for it considering his Predecessor who was still seen a pariah because of his views and the legendary beast in his secret chamber.

The scandal at the party two day's ago still lingered in his head, Marvolo was quite lucky Harry was able to restrain not only his basilisk's from tearing the man apart but also himself. Had the man been anyone else who had the audacity to hit him, he would've regretted it quickly before meeting his maker.

Though the fault of the conflict clearly laid on Prewett lord who was Molly's Weasley's and her children's grandfather, The magical nobility would still see the Gaunt son as brute for using physical violence instead of magical one.

Next was the incident with Lady Malfoy's dress. Harry knew full well it was Merope's doing because with his enhanced hearing he heard the woman whisper the spell in her hand resulting in the rather funny display of Alecto's Bare hindquarters to him which was naturally enticing given it's smooth rounded shape but he had more self control then any of the other men in the room.

While he was proud to have such a gifted student and a wife to be who use's sneaky ploy's, he was also a little on edge given her once former ambition to make Tom Riddle Sr her's through any means which he knew how that turned out.

And such want's does not exactly go away.

Still what's done is done, he doesn't expect to see the Malfoy's again for some time soon unless it involes a plot to get him married to the Malfoy princess.

This was the first of many trials ahead in this battle for the future of the world.

Harry's attention was drawn from his deep thinking by the sound of his door opening, he turned to see Merope walking in, in yet another beautiful dress of green silk. A beautiful smile adorned her face as she gazed upon him with same love struck expression she had been giving him for awhile.

"Good morning Harry." She chipped out as she walked up to him with her hands clasped gently together before her, she approached in a slow stride all the while maintaining that gentle smile on her face.

"Merope. Good morning." Harry said, his face full of surprised at how beautiful she looked all together before he recovered and let a similar smile grow on his lips "I trust you slept well?" he asked, getting up from his seat to address her as she stood before him.

"Indeed my dreams were filled with pleasant things." She said causing a small red hue to develop on his cheeks as the memories of the night before still haunted him, but he was broken out of his thoughts when Merope asked "So what are we to do today?" she inquired with a hopeful and excited expression on her face as she wondered what new spell she would be learning or even what activity he had plan for them.

Harry honestly had nothing planned at all as his entire mind was occupied by who and what was Mobius and what was his true agenda behind coming here "Honesty… I'm not sure. Why don't we go out an-" however he was interrupted as a letter flew right in past his field of vision where it landed on his desk.

Putting aside what he was about to tell her, he walked over to his desk to see the letter bearing the seal of the Ministry of Magic which earned his full attention, breaking the seal and unveiling the content within he read the letter addressed to him.

 **Dear Lord Slytherin.**

 **You have been summoned to attend a Wizengamot session today at 12:00 to discuss the upcoming vote for centaur rights and taxation.**

 **You are expected to attend, If you are unable to attend please notify the Office of the minister of this, If you are late you will not be able to take session in the upcoming vote and your tardiness will be taken into note.**

 **From the Office of the Minster of Magic.**

"It appears that I'm needed later. But we'll do what you want until then."

 **-Ministry of Magic, 11,30-**

Harry was once again in the Ministry via Flooing and exited out of one of the many floo-networks, it was peaceful to walk through the crowd without getting stopped for any reason due to his frame.

A fact that he was cherishing at this very moment as he joined in the traffic of wizards and witches moving about before taking one of the elevators that he remembered from memory of all the times he had been summoned here to take part in Wizzagamott for one reason or the other that related to him.

No one looked at him or acknowledge him as he stood next or passed them by before making the chamber doors to the wizard's equivalent of Parliament.

 **\- Wizengamot court-**

Exiting through the golden door he was presented with wizengamot court room which was exactly as he had remembered it.

Rows of chairs circling around the large room and the centre of the room where a lone wooden chair sat for criminals or the accused to stand trial.

He saw a few noticeable faces as he walked in and walked up the steps to take his seat, just as he was about to sit down he was greet a familiar and… unwanted element.

"Lord Slytherin." Called out the voice of Marvolo Gaunt who walked in and immediately noticed him, all eye's turned to Harry as the Gaunt lord walked to greet him.

Harry put on plastered smile as he stood waiting for his… father in law who made it up to him "My lord Gaunt. A pleasure to see you here." He said, holding out his hand to which the senior gaunt took with much delight and shock with as much enthusiasm "I trust you enjoy the festivities?" the grandfather of his dead Enemy Lord Voldemort was like a giddy little boy going to his first fun fair.

Marvolo was obviously excited to be attending his First Wizengamot session in so many years and was obviously sticking close to Harry in order to gainer some prestige and power himself, even though his daughter was marrying Harry the man wanted it to be known that he was under the un-spoken protection and support of new Lord Slytherin.

Still though the man quickly shifted expression to one of apology as he gently laid another hand on Harry's hand "I did indeed my Lord. And again I would like to apologise for my son's unruly behaviour, he should never have punch you."

Harry's smile shifted into one of kindness as he gently patted Marvolo's hand in a reassuring way while inwardly he wanted this to all be over so he could get away from the disgusting twofaced life of bureaucracy "The fault lies in the wine My lord. Morfin cannot be held accountable for his intoxication nor the blatant disrespect the lord was being to your late wife."

Marvolo's face instantly exploded into rage as no doubt he was told by his son what the young Lord Prewett said given the side way glare the old Gaunt was sending to said lord who sat opposite them with the other light side nobility while many strict purebloods or dark family seemed to flock to him.

The chamber soon started to fill up as many ministry officials and noble lords started to come in "come seat with me. I do believe the session is about to start." The both of them sat together with many other lords joining in with them such as Lord Malfoy and Black who sat around him with other notable purebloods.

The minister himself came in and took his seat which stood in-between the two sides sitting opposite each other, it was singled out tall stand where the minister could be seen by all.

He took his seat with his eye's sweeping over everyone, searching for someone until it found them "Welcome Lord Slytherin and Lord Gaunt. It's an honour to have two great house's join this court once again." He said with a beaming smile, no doubt making it bluntly obvious that he was reasonable for inviting two of Britain's oldest magical families back into the fold.

Still Harry contained his urge to roll his eye's and instead adopted his own politician smile as he and Marvolo stood up from their seats and bowed to the man "The honour is ours Minister. We hope to help you in bettering our great world together."

Minister Hector Fawley took his seat with everyone following suit "Now let us commence in todays session."

The entire session was trivial compared to what he was use to back in modern England… then again all they ever talked about was him, about what his supposed crime is or was.

How he should pay for so called damages and harm to magical body or even fined for spouting lies to incite chaos and disorder within the community.

He was honestly missing making the Ministry and all those other pompous assed nobles look like asses and chumps when they tried to use the law against him only to find it thrown right back at them with most of their encounters ending with him being payed for false accusations and harm to his well being.

Fortunately the matters of which he was summoned was drawing to a close as the main topic of todays session was being brought up "And finally, today's topic is about the Taxation of Centaurs and their rights. This discussion has been raised for many times but we have been unable to begin talks on it due to other concerns."

"Now, this Taxation on the Centaur species and their rights as citizens of the Magical community has been called into question many times over as they are not human or wizard." This was one of the important footnotes in magical Britain's history.

This vote marked the decline of Britain's popularity amongst the other magical communities and the other races, it also made them hated by all centaurs around the world.

"Before we begin this debate is there anyone here who would like to say anything before we start?" hector asked, looking around with a deject look as they all wanted to get on with the vote however he was surprised to see one hand stretched out amongst the mass. "Yes lord Slytherin?" he asked.

Harry stood up from his place, with all eye's looking to him to see what he had to ask "is this Taxation applied to all Centaur's? Even the one's not residing in Great Britian?" he asked.

The minister was confused by this along with everyone else who fully focused on him,but back with the Minister he didn't know what he meant by that "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I mean, should this vote pass, will we also be taxing the centaurs around the world?" Harry clarified but again the minister seemed confused as he himself didn't know if this tax was going to go through and if it did would it have all of the centaurs around the world taxed.

Minister Hector could only fumble for an answer "I…I don'-"

Harry took this opportunity to try and better magical Britain then what it's depraved and decadent future self-ruled by spineless and corrupt leaders such as Fudge who's rule allowed Death eaters to go unpunished and Voldemort to resurface. He wasn't going to allow that to happen, he would kill the degradation before it even rose up "My lord Minster, and my fellow Lords, I believe that this Taxing of a race will only hinder us rather then elevate us and our great nation."

"What do you mean My lord?" Ask a member from the light family, Harry recognised him as his own great grandfather Henry Potter who looked interested in what he had to say regarding their nation's future.

"I mean, Great Britain has ever been a symbol and representation of greatness. We have produced some of the greatest wizards and witches who have become legends in their own right, we are the inspiration to all magical communities everywhere who are following our example." The magical lords held themselves up with pride as they knew this all to be true which is what he was aiming for as they greatest fault was their Pride which would never allow them to have someone else take away their mantel of glory. "Should we decide to tax the Centaur's and take away their rights, we would no longer be the great nation that all others follow. They will not tax the centaurs if we do, they will do the opposite but who will do it first will become the next reigning kings."

However there had to be a critic in one of these "Why should we care what the other nations think?" snorted one of the other nobles on their side that Harry Recognised from the party as Preston Parkinson, Seriously was every Parkinson named started with a P, whose family has always been strict to the old ways as evident of his great granddaughter who was Draco's groupie. Still the Parkinson lord snorted about the subject "We have been a great country and community even before their Minstery's were created, so why should we even care what they will do?"

"Because my lord as I have stated earlier, This taxation will only hinder us. The Centaur race will grow to hate us, as will every other non-wizarding race." Harry gave his reason which might make him seem less like the heir to Salazar Slytherin who is the symbol of pure wizarding superiority, but his part was aimed at the light families who more or less wanted to open up relations with other magical species.

Next it was Rosier lord who interjected "Savages have no right be treated as our Equels. They should be thankful to even breath our air." A number of his fellows nodded in agreement with him.

Harry pushed for their pride once more as he began his finale "The rest of the world would not so agree, we would be isolated from our fellow communities. My Lords… we could continue to be the example this world needs, or forgo our title and position as the shining jewel of magic and might."

All was silent as his finished his speech and sat back down, the majority looked conflicted over what he just said, doubting their original decisions to begin with. The minister on the other hand looked to Harry and nodded at him for the wonderful speech before pressing on "All those in favour of the Taxation?" surprisingly it seemed that his speech had some affect as only a few hands were raised up.

Five if you were counting and not surprisingly belonged to Rosier, Prewitt and Parkinson who looked shocked by the number of people who didn't join in with them, no doubt they had expected support from their other purebloods in agreeing to this taxation with a few probably agreeing before hand to support them.

"All opposed?" the rest of the lords joined in, including Malfoy, Gaunt, Potter, Greengrass, Lestrange, Black, Weasley, Lovegood, Bones, LongBottom, Dumbledore of course and finally himself along with a few others who names escape him at the moment.

The minister seemed pleased with the result "Very well, there will be no taxation on the Centaur's. thus this council meeting is concluded." And with that he finished as he banged his gavel, ending the court and session.

Everyone raised from their seats and started to leave with Harry lingering behind because of Marvolo who was talking to him over the matter concerning his daughter's well being and time with him. In reality it was to make sure that the betrothal was still on and that he wasn't second guessing this union because of something that has happened that would more than likely be related to her but it wasn't, still he couldn't help but worry for the future of the Gaunts.

Thankful Harry was saved by the arrival of the three other most powerful nobles "Excellent speech my lord." Spoke the voice of Lord Septimus Malfoy who approached them along with Pollux and Sebastian.

Harry turned to greet them "My lord Malfoy, My lord Black, My lord Lestrange. I thank you for you're confidence and aid in the denial of this ludicrous vote."

"In truth my lord Slytherin. We would've agreed so such a taxation on a… race of half men but you're words have opened our eye's to the bigger image of the magical community. We would prefer to keep our place above the other communities as you so put it." Pollux said, hiding his clear disgust over the non-humans but swallowed it in favour of retaining their power and position over the world.

"Again I thank you for your confidence. I must ask My Lord Malfoy, is your sister faring well after our last meeting?" he inquired, naturally concerned for her wellbeing after the incident at the party.

"She is well in health and thanks you for your act in protecting her dignity. She asked after for you, she wishes to thank you in person for your honouring of her virtue." Malfoy said with honest apparition for what he did.

"I'd like that, perhaps we can arrange a gathering."

"I look forward to it."

 **-castle Slthireen a day later-**

It had been day later after the vote which of course shocked the world as the news travelled far and wide, plastered on the front page of ever news article that no taxation was to be taken upon the Centaurs and how many of the entire court voted.

This of course brought much popularity to Magical Britian who was receiving much praises over this or… rather the Minister was seeing as it was he who was ruling the country.

Anyway after returning Harry naturally took Merope out for a tour of Diagon Alley where she acquired some books, and a cauldron as she seemed interested in potions.

And now today he was about to teach her a thing or two about brewing potions when Dobby appeared before him in his office "Master Harry. A lord Mobius is here to see you." the little elf said.

"Send him." Harry said, preparing himself for what the time wizard was here for.

After a few minutes, Mobius was led into his office before the elf left to do his other duties, leaving the two time traveling wizards alone in the room. Mobius was the first to address Harry, the time wizard bowed before him like a magical noble "Good to see you again my Lord." He said.

Harry returned the courtesy back to him "Lord Mobius, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, curious as to the presence of the wizard within his own home and saw the serious look bared on his face.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a social visit. Things are moving faster than predicted due to your presence and we need to move fast in acquiring our first ally." Mobius said with all seriousness in his tone causing Harry to assume his more weighted stand with all of his attention fully directed to the time wizard.

"Who?" he asked, inquiring as to who was to be the first to join their ranks against Grindelwald.

"His Name is **Bane**. And he is a **Druid**."

Harry was surprised to hear this "Druid!? I thought the druids were long gone, Having been destroyed during the spread of Christianity?" the Druids were an ancient order of wizards that populated much of Europe during the old world and still existed even in the roman occupation until the Rise of Christianity saw the hunts and persecutions of other religions and witchcraft, destroying much of the old ways and old gods with it.

Including the ancient art of the druids who sort refuge in the unconquered part of the world but soon slowly started to die out with much of their ways lost to time.

"He is the Last, Hailing form a long line that still keeps to the ancient Druidic ways. He is a vital member to our plans, something that Grindelwald knows and seeks for himself in his crusade for wizard superiority." Mobius explained as he took a seat in one of the chairs by the fire place.

Harry joined in, taking a seat opposite him with his body leaning forward to hear more as his hands clasped in front of his jaw "Tell me more about him." He said.

"He the last of his line and only man to practice the ancient Druid arts which gives him far greater control over the forces of Nature which the currently darklord seeks for himself, and if he cannot then no one else will." Like Voldemort, anyone who wasn't with him was against him and dealt In a similar manner which forced many of those who tired to stay neutral to pick a side, preferably his.

But back to the task at hand, Harry knew they needed to find him coax this man to their cuase and side before Grindelwald's men find him first "Where can we find him?"

"He resides in one of the island north of Scotland. Kettletoft is a small isle, isolated from the rest of modern Britain, a perfect place for man who prefers the company of nature to people."

Harry immediately stood up and grabbed his staff and cloak before standing before the time wizard "What are we waiting for then." He said as he prepared for what laid ahead before Mobius grabbed a hold of him and he was immediately taken by a familiar and stomach turning sensation

 **-Kettletoft-**

The two wizard apparated on the far isle of Kettletoft, a small island far from the modernisation of great Britain as the small island was all farm lands with no factories, harbours, or cities on it's grounds. Only small stone and wooden houses with large patches of land were sheep and other farm animals wonder within their stone and wooden boundaries separating them from the dirt roads.

It was the perfect place to be away from the bustling populous, shit filled rivers and machinery of the toxic producing factories of Victoria England.

A place untouched by man and modernisation.

"Be prepared my lord, for we are not the only ones seeking Bane." Mobius warned, reminding Harry that they were not the only wizards probably on the island.

Nodding to the wizard, they set forth on the task of finding the man they were looking for.

The houses were miles apart from each other, knocking from door to door they were met with either silence or wrong people who weren't what they were looking for.

They searched from south to north until the sun had set and given way to the night with the moon being the only source of light within the lamp less roads, they were approaching the next house when a series of pops sounded off.

They quickly took cover behind a stone wall to see several dark hooded figures before them, unaware of their presence as they marched up to the lone house on the hill.

One of them roughly banged on the door until a gruff looking man opened it and stood to an impressive 7 foot height, towering over the men before him.

Harry trained his ears to listen but found that he couldn't, he realised that a silencing charm was put up to obscure what was to happen here but he didn't need his ears to see what was happening as the man he believed to be Bane getting up and personal with the hooded figure before him who stepped back out of fear.

Things were getting out of control for this guys as they were obviously failing to coax him to their side so the ones in back discreetly took out their wands.

Harry seeing their future comrade in danger climbed out of his cover with his magic surging out for battle as Bane threw the first blow… so to speak as the earth around him formed around his hand becoming a large fist of earth that sent the wizard flying as it collided with him.

The rest of his comrades whipped out their wands and raised it at the Druid only for one to suddenly be sent flying forwards and crashed in the wall of the house dead.

All eye's turned to see Harry and Mobius standing behind him with their staffs ready.

"Forget the outcast! Kill them all!" one of them cried out before the battle commenced.

As two of Grindelwald's men engaged Bane, the rest turned to Harry and Mobius.

Spells and curses were sent at the two but Harry slammed the end of his staff to the ground where an ethereal barrier rose up and deflected the curses away, he then spun the staff around before swinging it wide at the wizards where an arc of fire flew at them.

The wizards raised their shields quickly but the power and force of Harry's magic proved too much for them some were spared because they were in the back of those who in the front who took the blunt power were burned to a crisp.

They quickly recovered and shot more spells in retaliation only for the bolts of magical energy to pause in mid air along with the wizards who froze in their various positions.

In fact everything was frozen including harry and Bane who were in the midst of attacking back.

But one being was not, Mobius simply walked by the harry and past the frozen spell bolts to the remaining wizards they were fighting against, his staff stepping insync with his feet until he stood right next to them.

He smirked sinisterly at the few.

When time restarted again, Harry was surprised to see Mobius stand right where the wizards were and they were right in front of him, being hit by their own curses that ripped them to shreds, burned them and even killed them in one hit from the killing curse.

Harry stared at the pile of corpses at his feet in bewilderment before looking back at the man who mockingly at him before turning back to bane who was now watching his final opponent be dragged down into the earth by the multiple hands of the large growing roots that grasped every inch of him as they pulled his thrashing and screaming form down until he was swallowed in the earth along with his cries.

All else over Harry shrunk his staff and slipped it back in his sleeve in a sign of non-aggression towards druid who looked at his saviours before pulling out a bone charm talisman with skull of a raven hooked in the middle.

He dropped to his knees and began to recite a pray in celtic that Harry did not understand as most European spells were derived from Latin then other spells. Still he approached the chanting man who bowed his head against the soil "You're lucky we were here, otherwise things would've ended differently for you Mister Bane." The Druid did not stop in his reciting, only continued on with his talisman dangling from his hands.

"But I'm sure you know our presence here is the same as these men who wouldn't have had any qualms in ridding you." he continued, not sure if the man was listening as he was fully immersed in his chanting "allow me to introduce myself. I am Hadrian Slytherin." That made the druid pause in his chant for a few moments before continuing on.

"I and my Associate Lord Mobius, have come to seek your aid in bettering our world." After a while, \\\bane finally finished in his chanting and picked himself up from the ground.

"I aspirate the aid, but I will not slave myself to a cause." The druid was a tall, imposing fellow dressed in farmers rags with the dirtied cloth shirt opened to reveal a large bush of hair covering his chest. He was gruff and rugged with wild dirtied brown hair and a few scars on his rough face, his forest green eye's leered down at the men he stood a 2 feet taller then.

"I have not come to slave you to hopeless and drive less cause Mister Bane. I have come to ask you to join your strength to our in the fight against Grindelwald."

The druid scoffed "I prefer to stay out of the petty squabbles of the world and the strife's of man that harms the mother earth.".

Harry narrowed his eye's at the imposing wizard before him "Obviously it will not leave you to your peace as you can clearly see. These men came with the aim to persuaded you or kill you should you have remained undaunted by their methods."

"They would've tried-" he was then cut off by Mobius who spoke soft tone

"And succeed. Trust us when we say that we have already seen the outcome if we hadn't intervined." The time wizard said, Bane looked at him, starring at him at him intently with narrowed eye's as he tried to figure the man out before him.

After a while he spoke "Then I would've gladly accepted my own end and be re-joined to the waiting arms our earthly mother as these fellow children of hers will soon too. We are but flesh from her nurturing flesh, born upon her lush and fertile body, destined to re-join with her in the end." He said with zealot like tone, Harry couldn't help but feel unnerved as the man sounded like one of those overzealous cultists that believed in what ever they wanted to believe with blind determination.

Bane the looked saddened as he spoke this part "But we have lost our ways. We have turned into parasites, ripping and tearing her apart in our selfish desires for more then she already offers. We bleed her and bleed her and spill the blood of our own brothers and sisters for petty gain and primal lusts." He spoke of the nature of humans, how they're unquenchable hunger for all drives them to commit unspeakable acts of violence and sin, and it will never be enough for them.

Harry voice boomed out "Then help me stop it!" he cried out, shocking the large man as he felt the explosion of magic spark off of Harry, alerting him that the wizard standing before him was more powerful then he looked.

…added by the cold and deathly aura surrounding him, as a druid he was more connected with the energies of nature and life, which in turn was connected with everything else so he could sense the life force of animals and people for miles to come but these two wizards… he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were, only that he shouldn't underestimate them.

"if you want stop the strife harming the earth, then help us put an end to those who cause this pain." He said, extending his hand out towards the druid.

Bane starred at the hand stretched out towards him, he looked at it like it was perplexing creature, he studied it and harry for a while before speaking "we druids have stayed out the struggles and violence of man and wizards. We have remained content in our isolation from there steel and fires, just as we have from the wizards and their proud and sickened ways." He turned back to face his small shack of a house with a saddened expression "I am the last of my people. I carry our ways. Our traditions and history. When I die all that the earth has taught us shall return back to her."

Harry pulled back his limb and spoke with a reassuring smile "You don't have to accept now. You can however accept the protection I offer you, these men won't be the last that Grindelwald sends when news of their deaths reaches him. Come with me and I can offer you one of the lands I own, isolated from the modern city and feuds of wizards."

"…." Bane was silent, he looked to be in conflict himself as he stared down at the ground with eye's that flicked back and forth. Finally after a while he looked back at harry and stared at him with long unnerving gaze, trying to see if he was lying only to see nothing but truth before him "…your kindness honours you Master Slytherin, child of the serpents, children blessed from her fertility. I will accept your extended hand of shelter." He said.

Harry smile along with the time wizard "Thank you mister Bane. You may want to pack all of your belongings, because we're not going to be here for long." The druid returned to his dwelling to pack his things, leaving Mobius and harry to wait for him.

It took approximately 20 or so minutes before her returned with large sack having over his shoulders, he was dressed in an unusual combination of clothes then his famer set, he wore a simple green trousers with a short wolf fur cloth hanging from the front of his waist, his bare torso was exposed, showing off his large muscular frame. A necklace made of animal bones weaved with by a thin thread with charm at the end made of bark.

He knelled down to the ground , placing his hand upon it's grassy ground where he used poured his magic into it, soon roots and vines emerged from the round around them and took hold of the dead wizards and pulled them into the earth, leaving no trace of them.

With that done, he picked himself up and walked towards the two "are you ready?" Harry asked.

Bane looked back at his home and nodded "Yes. I have bid my farewells to here." He answered taking the a hold the extended hand before him, before he, Mobius and harry apperated to another location.

 **\- Ottery St Catchpole-**

From the within the remote region of land, the three wizards appeared with a pop, the two who were use to such methods of travel were fine, their friend however "BLAAGH!" needed some time to getting use to it.

Harry stared down at the vomiting druid with nostalgic sympathy as he knew the suffering of apperating for the first few times "yeah… apperating is nauseating at first but you get use to it afterwards." After a while of recovering the druid picked himself up and wiped the remnants of his bile from his face.

He looked around his environment, noting the small house standing before them with a dense forest behind it and miles of endless field's around them with a small creak running through "Where are we?" he asked.

"This is Ottery St Catchpole. I own a few arces of land here." Harry explained as they were in a stretch of land where a small village of muggles lived along with a few wizarding families close by, namely the Weasley's in their burrow and the Lovegoods in their home not too far from here .

After he said that, Bane turned to look at their silent companion who had barely talked throughout this whole ordeal, the druid studied the oddly dressed wizard before him who shielded his face under his hood.

"what are you?" he asked the time wizard who turned to look at him with coy smile.

"I'm lord Mobius." He said as if it was that simple.

"Not who. What?" Bane said "All beings are connected by the energies of the earth but you… you feel off. Like your there and not at the same time, like lightening begging to be unleashed."

Mobius looked away with a fake innocent smile on his face before he replied "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." He responded, Bane frown at him deeply.

Sighing harry needed the druid to trust him, he turned to look wizard who kept a coy grin on his face "Mobius. He deserves to know how we knew what would have happened to him." He breathed out.

The Time seemed to consider this "… very well." He said, leaning his support as pretended to consider how to approach this "how to explain this delicately…" he trailed out in a mocking sort of way before his face brighten up as an idea came to mind "Ah. I'm a time wizard."

"…seriously?" Bane asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Its how I knew where to find you and what would've happened to you otherwise."

"… I accept your answer." He said before turning back to look at the small shack before him "so this is where I'll be staying." He mused, looking at structure made of stone and wood with a little chimney sticking out from the side. It rested on small mound with large dense forest right behind it, it over looked a large field where armies of colourful flowers ranging from yellow and white upon the green lush ground with small series of creaks running through it.

"yep. You should also be aware of your new neighbours as well since your going to be here. It's remote from the city and any of it modern facilities with a small village full of muggles, and a few neighbouring magical families to boot but you'll be safe here." Harry explained to druid about his surroundings.

"It's… acceptable. I feel the energies of life swell here." He breathed out with his eye's closed as he started to immerse himself with the feel of the magic waving off around him "The correspondence of magic and life exists in pure co-operation with each other, it's beautiful." He whispered out.

"I take you that you like it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. This will would do nicely. I thank you both for your aid, and I will… join my strength to yours to end this strife." the druid held his hand out to him, harry took it and grasped it but the second he did he was immediately pulled into the space of the imposing man who stared him down "But should you fall from the path you promised me, I will not hesitate to take you down." the threat hung clear but Harry was not phased as he matched both the mans glare and grip with his own.

"noted. And welcome to our cause, Bane." he said before shaking it and welcoming their newest addition to their fold.

 **finished.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **if it seems like the story is going to fast then worry not, this was merely something of an introduction to who and what type of people he was recruiting to his group.**

 **for those of you who don't know where i'm heading with this or who I've introduced to you all, then please look at the Legacy of Kain games were you will find the assortment of people these two character (Bane And Mobius) are associated with and where this will be heading.**

 **other then that, I've have begun working on the next Dance of Dragons Chapter which continues where we left off but I won't introduce the Harem until a few Chapter later in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone.**

 **Here again, I bring you another continuation of Skin Deep that many of you are loving along with my other Fic's.**

 **on a side note before we continue on with the story.**

 **I have been currently working at this present time, the Dance of Serpents Fic which will be released soon but I cannot ganintue when just soon depending on how things are and how the story changes from the original script.**

 **now without further ado I give you.**

Skin Deep Ch 6

 **Festive Party's and First Signs**

It was another day for our Hero Hadrian Slytherin (Harry Potter).

He sat within his study bombarded with letters of betrothals from the various families of Magical Britian in hopes of marrying their daughters, sisters or cousins to him in a bid of replace Merope or gain further prestige with being linked to an old and powerful family with power and the history to boot as one of the of the famous founder families of Hogwarts.

When he was not sorting through letters or enjoying a day with Merope, Harry would often go out and check up on his new Druid friend after rescuing him from Grindelwalds men at Kettletoft. The man seemed to be settling in nicely in his new home and land, content with his neighbours to a degree and absence from the muggle village when he didn't need supplies.

Mobius of course left right after they got him, The time wizard had that habbit of appearing only when it was needed and Harry didn't know where he went or where he stayed when he didn't visit for one matter or the other.

Still, what's done is done and they're were well on their way to gathering the members of their army against Gwindelwald.

As he rifled through the sortment of letter he stopped at one that caught his attention above all overs.

It beared the seal of the Malfoy's with it being addressed to him personally, like all the other letters before it he teared the wax seal off and unveiled the letter before him.

 **Dear Lord Slytherin.**

 **You are cordially invited to attend the annual gathering at Malfoy manor where food, drinks and extoic entertainment will be present.**

 **On a personal note, my sister Alecto would be delighted if you attend, she is very keen on thanking you for your Heroism in her own words as you protected her dignity at your party.**

 **We both hope to see this this evening at the festivities we are hosting.**

 **Sincerely your's Lord Septimus Malfoy.**

After reading the letter addressed to him with a personal touch to it, Harry knew he could not refuse such an invite much less be absent from any this tedious gatherings.

The malfoys were one the most powerful families here in britian, and to refuse such an invite would only hinder him In a long run as he needed to keep such company with powerful but sleezy lords who's careless and deplorable attitude disgusts him to the core.

Putting the letter down, he strode out of his office to find his Betrothal Merope to prepare her for today's events at Malfoy manor this even.

He soon found her in back gardens, the cloudless sun warm day was perfect for walk in the lush and expertly shaped hedges decorated with a rainbow of colourful flowers and roses. Most of the design was serpentine in shape and size with roses sprouting where the eye's should be, at the centre were collision of the rearing serpents meet stood a large marble fountain asended up 15 feet from the ground in a pillar that sailed up with many floors collecting the water with small dragon statues pointing in all four directions breathing out a tinkle of water that mildly shot out from their roaring mouths and dropped 90 degrees down into the fountain below or other rows as it went up to the top where two small statues of Psyche and Eros.

The winged angelic form of Eros held onto the petite young woman of Psyche, the two legendary lovers danced their frozen dance upon the top of the fountain, their loving smiles ever present upon their faces they never looked away form one and another.

The Garden had that peaceful atmosphere to it, much more relaxing now then it was back in apocalyptic britian where the sounds of bombs, gun fire and spells exploding around.

He had asked his house elves where Merope was and was told he'd find her here, he could distanctly hear the melodic giggles of the woman he was planning to marry further ahead as he approached the fountain before following the sounds.

He naviaged around many of the hedged walls running along the paths before finding her where he saw her play about with her kitten Melifa with a long strand of sting rest between her fingers as she danced it around with the small animal chasing after it, performing cute pounces and hops in chasing after the tricky string.

It was… nice to see something this sweet and peaceful for once, Harry hated having to interrupt this beautiful moment of peace and love but he needed to prepare his companion for today.

Walking up the tapping of his sharp expensive shoes on the gravel path alerted her to his presence, she stopped to look at him which gave the little cat the opportunity it needed to snatch the thread from her fingers and naw on it while it's owner straightened up before Harry.

"Good morning Harry. How are you on this good day?" she asked with an ever pleasant smile on her face as she looks at him in loving light.

A smile graced his features as he stared at the smiling witch who happiness made her more beautiful then ever, and much more then collective memories of her original path. "I'm fine my dear. And I see that you're enjoying yourself quite well." He noted, looking down at the feline who rolled onto it's back and payed with the string it fought in between it's paws.

Looking back up he was still being assaulted by her smiles and never one let his down even as he about to tell her what was happening "I came to tell you that we've been invited this evening to Malfoy Manor."

Her smile deemed at the name, and the prospect of seeing the female Malfoy at their home, still she managed to maintain a serine smile on her face "Oh… how wonderful. Are my father and brother going to be there as well." She hoped beyond hope that they weren't attending.

She did not want to be near either of them, to be watched like a hawk for any misgivings or slights no matter how insignificant it is or to be reminded of her duty to the family was not what she wanted to have today or any day for that matter.

Harry was in same boat, he did not want to be the presence of Voldemorts grandfather and uncle any longer then was needed, he had to be cautious of the unbalanced nature of the two especially given the incedent of the festivities at his home many nights ago.

"Not as far as I know. Come we must prepare for this."

 **-afterwards with Merope.-**

Merope was redressed for the special event this evening at the Malfoys manor for once.

She was well aware of who of the elite of the elite in the wizarding world, The pottors and Longbottoms were the elite of the light or muggle lovering families as her father would say along the terms of blood traitors to those who don't agree or follow the true wizarding belief.

While the Black, Lestranges and Malfoys were regarded as kings to the truer faith before Her Harry came and took their titles with both his great wealth and power, Restoring the dynasty of Slytherin who's great founder is a symbol of blood purity and wizard superiourity over muggles.

The Malfoys are the 2nd richest family of the magical world and 2nd powerful, they led the truer blood families alongside the blacks for many years so she had to be of her up most behaviour as she attends their home.

She also had to be a lady worthy of being called the future Lady Slytherin and put all of those who wish to take her place down.

For this evening she picked out a dress that was bold, beautiful and screamed out her place amongst the other ladies attending.

It was a slim long skirted dress, the newest fashion introduced but she had in her wardrobe long before, she didn't have to wear that wide skirted ones anymore. The dress was a sleeveless grassy green dress that hung from around the neck which connected with whole dress that ran down her back and front.

The chest area was covered with a great slytherin emblem etched in the back with shield and serpent in all, the rest of the dress went down to her ankles where it hid her naked legs, her feet were in sharp black heels in black socks that ran up her ankles.

Her arms were covered from the above the elbow to the wrist with with same colour green only silkier then the dress, it hugged deep into her limbs almost looking like a second skin, it then thinned out into a long strand that went both above and under the hand where it wrapped and joined around her middle finger's.

A golden neckless wrapped around her neck where a gleaming gold orb hanged from it and rested on her chest, a large white diamond was embedded in the middle of it and surrounded by rows of gems, from sapphires in the inner circle to Emerlds and Rubies that decorated the locket like thousand stars.

Her hair was done up, neatly combed down towards her back with a portion from her wrapping around towards the back and tied into a small bud knot behind the back of the head, two long bangs hanged from the front sides of her face.

All in all she was beautiful but there was one problem that broke the illusion.

As she stared at her reflection from both odd angles that her eye's stared off towards, dispite how she looked and made it look Merope could not fix the defect that she and her brother were born with.

The slight that made her both an outcast and oddity to the name witch and pureblood heiress, a fact that she is reminded of as she knows of the stares of the whispered gossips behind her back as she is stared at in every manner by the other nobles because of that.

She has ever been self conscious about this fact of her's when concerning her looks which oringally was less then plain before she met Her Harry and now she was living the dream she always wanted with a cleaner and more beautiful appearance then ever and she didn't want to lose that.

She is always frightened of losing all that she was having due to her condiction or someone else more beautiful then her like Alecto winning the favour of her Harry.

Still with determination fuelled by the fear of losing it all Merope would not give in to all that the world throws at her to bring her down.

Putting on face she made ready for the day ahead and all that it will throw at her, she left the room in hopes of seeing the one thing that brought great happiness into her life.

She walked down the halls like always but even she couldn't get used to all of this, walking through the pristine wide halls of the place she was now calling home, far more then the small shack she had to share with her father and brother.

She eventurally made it to harry's room and of coursed knocked first and awaited for the answer on the other side "Enter." Her Harry's voice called out from inside. Opening it she saw her Harry putting the finishing touches on his wear this evening.

It was a classic professional style clothing in all black, black clean trousers accompied by sharp Italian shoes and coat that was worn over the shit clean shirt underneath with the untied tie hanging loosely and his collar.

She got a glimps of his chest from the mirror he was standing before as he buttoned up the shirt "I came to see how you were fairing." She said as she walked into the room and approached behind him.

"Well all things considered. i despise tedious gatherings such as this." He breathed out as he popped his collar up in order to do the tie.

Merope was shocked to learn this, she presumed that Her Perfect and Noble Harry loved going to events like this but to learn that hated these things as much as she did made him all the more like an ordinary person instead of the untouchable pedestal that all see him as.

"These so called parties and festivities are noting more then presentations of lords flaunting their power and wealth through the show of exotic entertainment and foods. And I have to put up with socialising with those pompus brats gossiping like a room full of fish wives over insignificant matters then the important ones." He hissed out, his face scrunching up as the thoughts of enduring the presence of some of the most digusting and hated lords he had ever had the displeasuring of knowing in the short amount of time.

In his deep thought he struggled to tie his tie right in the right length which Merope noticed and decided to help "Excuse me my lord." She called out to him in a gentle whisper which caused him to stop and turn around to face her "May i?" she asked, he stopped what he was doing and allowed her to tie it.

He watched as she flawlessly worked on the green and silver stripe patterned tie, expertly doing the knots and adjusting it to acceptable length, a skill she perfected doing for her father when he went out.

She pulled the the knot up to his neck and hooked the small strand into under the large tongue of the tie which fell at the normal length from the neck to the bottom of the chest. With it done, Harry smile as in place of her he saw his deceased wife Daphne who used to do these sort of things for him in order to make him into the image of a lord as she was a stickler for the details right down to the last bit.

But he said his farewells a long time ago and was ready to move on but even still he could not help but feel nostalgia at certainparts of his day to day life, gently placing a hand on her cheek he smiled down loving at her "But the one thing that helps me go through it all is that fact that I'll not be alone there. Because I have a beautiful and gentle wife to help me endure it."

Merope melted at his touch and words that hit her in her heart, her legs felt like jelly and she was frightened to collapse at his wooing words and nearly fainted as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before moving past her and leaving the room, leaving her alone where she had the privacy to collapse on her knees and squeal like a school girl with a red flooding into her face.

 **-Malfoy manor, a few hours later-**

Merope and Harry sat within their Carriage driven by the invisible creatures skeletal creatures called Thestrals, though terrifying due to their death like features of bat like wings sprouting from their back, these winged horse's are quite gentle then they appear.

Only those who have seen death or in otherwords the death of someone close can see these unusual creatures that others cannot which in Meropes case with her mother she was hugging to her last breath.

At first she was scared of the unusal creatures that looked like creatures of ill omen but when told otherwise she eased up and accepted them, even fed one of the Thestral's up front with meat she asked from dobby and couldn't believe how gentle it was as she stroked it's leathery skin sinking in against it's bony body.

The carriage drive was pleasant considering that she was nestling up against him as they sat together facing the front, her head resting against his shoulder with her arms hugging around his limb as she dozed off with the light shaking rocking her to sleep.

But it had to come to an end as she was gently nudged awake by Harry, his smiling face looking down on her was the first thing she saw as she looks up with sleepy eye's.

"we're here." He said, causing her brain to fully awaken to the reality of where they were before she looked out from both sides of the carriage's open frames to see a different environment around them and other carriages parked out on the grounds while theirs road on through the gate.

Other lords moved out of the way and stopped to look who was in as they road up to the front path were the carriage moved to park on the side and stopped just a few feet from the stony steps where attendents moved from their posts to open the door for them.

Harry walked out first but turned at the last second to hold out his hand and guide Merope out until they were fully out of the carriage that rode away afterwards as they made their way inside.

They followed the crowd and the directions the house elves were directing them to which eventurally led to back gardens were large tents stood, sheltering the evenings exotic dishes and drinks in the lavish and bountiful grounds where everything was made as presentable as possible with rainbow of flowers circuling in the middle of the grounds as a marble stony pathway cut around it and the hedges shaped as Lions, dragons, mermaids and other magical beasts within this world.

And there waiting for them was the lord Malfoy himself and his sister, both siblings were garbed in extravagant and expensive clothing which was made to not only make them noticeable with how flashy and bright it was but also how unique in design they were.

"Welcome one and all to our extravagant festive today. I and my sister are deeply honoured by your presences here." Lord Malfoy said as every gathered around the two, taking up ever corner of the garden.

All eye's were upon them but their eye's sweep over the crowds around them looking for someone until they found it where they're eye's brightened up upon sighting them.

"Let the festivities commence with our entertainment, brought in From Bulgia." He clapped his hands and behind him upon the stage a cloud of smoke exploded and dissipated to reveal a collection of young beautiful women in slavic dancer clothing with moon light skin and white to golden hair that flowed as they danced hypnotically before the masses.

All knew who these women were but even still the male population was enraptured by their prescense that washed off of them… all except for Harry who was immune to their allure, a fact that left many wanting him including the Half Veela Fleur who considered him her destined mate until Daphne showed her otherwise.

As the crowd was immersed in their dance, Lord Malfoy walked over along with sister who tried to contain her excitement as they neared.

Lord Malfoy was dressed much like Harry with the Malfoy crest proudly presented on his chest, a green tie was held down underneath his buttoned up coat, his blonde hair left loose and combed back like his great grandson Lucius Malfoy only without the cane.

His sister had her hair free and neatly combed down as it dropped to all sides showing off it's glourious golden weaves as it flowed nicely with the light breeze of the day, she was garbed in a red strapless and sleeveless silk dress that held over her chest only, it hugged deeply into her figure and tightened around the back. The long skirt dropped low enough to hide the heels that she was wearing underneath.

It was clear that she wore this as an attempt to garner his eye at her slender being and the size of her breasts pushing up against her chest.

"My lord Slytherin and my lady, we are honoured by your presence here." Septimus greeted them as he and his sister stood before Harry and Merope, Naturally Septimus took Merope's hand and kissed her knuckles gently and shook his.

"The honour is ours Lord Malfoy and my lady." Harry said as finished shaking Septimus's hand and gently took the offered naked hand and brought it to his lips as he gently kissed her knuckles "this is truly a spectacular evening you have hosted."

Alecto slowly lifted her hand out of his grasp, trailing her fingers along his as she took them away "My lord. I cannot begin to thank you for protecting my honour at your wonderful home."

"your thanks are appreciated, as a host it was my duty to provide and protect my guests."

"my lord… might I be so bold as you ask for you company this evening."

"you may. Consider it paying the debt of being unable to catch whoever was responsible for the attack on you." He extended his arm out and allowed Alecto to hook her hand onto his limb, before they walked away, Harry turned to back to Merope "I'll be back shortly, I'm sure our lord Malfoy will keep you company while Alecto tours me around her magnicent home."

Harry was led away by his arm by Alecto who hooked her petite limb with his and walked him with much air of nobility she gave off as she fed on the looks and whispers of them walking together, they held an image of king and queen with the power and prestige raditing off of them which Alecto took greatly, holding her head up high with pride at the image she was making.

However her moment of self worship was interrupted by Harry's voice talking to her "Tell me, how have to been faring since our last meeting."

 **-with Merope-**

With our misunderstood woman she was left to her own devices after Lord Malfoy left to attend to some important matters that required his attention, but she knew the truth, she had been ditched.

She tried to stay out of the spotlight of the nobility everywhere in the garden, remaining unseen and unheard as she waits for Harry to come back, she silently sipped from her champagne as she sweeps her eye's over the crowd in search for him.

However her solitude ended at the arrival of the one person she wanted to see the least of all here.

"Merope!" a familiar gruff voice hissed behind her, causing her to jump in fright and spill some of her champagne on the ground.

Hesitantly she turned her head slowly like a robot to see the one man she never wanted to see, her father of all people stood behind her but thankfully he wasn't accompanied by her brother as she didn't want to be in any of their presence much less both at the same time.

Marvolo held that stern snarl on his face as he glared at her with much anger that she didn't know for what reason but then again her father really didn't need one to have against her.

He stepped up to her and bared down her with a threatening look "What. Do you think. Your doing!" he knew better then any to create a spectical before every lord here so he hissed under his breath to keep this all down between them.

"W-W-what do you mean father?" she stuttered, not knowing the reason for this hostility towards her.

Marvolo grabbed her by the wrist in a painful vice grip that tightened as he held her "Why aren't you with Lord Slytherin?" he asked as to the absence of the man she was soon to be married to "Why are you lurking in the shadows not securing your place as Lady Slytherin?"

She now knew the reason for this act against her.

Her father, ever frightened as she was of her position as the future Mrs Merope Slytherin was at her for failing to keep in close proximity to Harry, to ward off any doubts or competitors to her future or... rather their future out of the muck.

"M-my Har-" his grip tightened to the point of breaking her wrist as she addressed Harry so formally "My Lord Slytherin is being toured around by Lady Alecto as payment for failing to protect her at our betrothal banquet." She explained but that didn't loosen his grip or his frown that deepened as he stared her down.

"That doesn't explain why you are not with him at this very moment? Do you understand how this is played out, how you must defend your right and place against others who are much more then you could ever be?" He snarled at her "We are fortunate to have the opportunity to climb out from the decadence of our poverty and isolation and you scaunder this by not using every breath and second to guard it well."

"F-father Please! It hurts!" she whimpered at his painful grip tightening around her arm that was close to breaking but Marvolo wasn't hearing it.

"I was cursed to have such an ugly daughter whose only redeeming quality's is having magic and being married to a man who hails from the greatest man to ever live and rejoin into the great dynasty of Slytherin!" he hissed out through his teeth, Merope was used to such stinging insults and punishments from her father but when it involved her Harry and the fear of truth then it really hurt her to her core.

The pain was so intense for Merope that she was forced to close her eye's and clench her teeth to prevent the threatening screams from escaping her lips.

Thankful she was saved from further harm as hand firmly grasped her father's shoulder causing him to go rigged with fear of exposer which only worsened as terrifyingly familiar voice spoke to him in a cold tone "my lord Gaunt." the painful grip in Merope's arm stopped, her ears heard the voice that inspired hope and love in her heart and she dared to peer her eye's open to see and when she did she opened fully to behold a site that was forever etched into her memory. Her father brought low to his knees, his face scrunched up in pain as his offending hand that he was once using to crush her arm was reared backwards from his body by Harry who held it with his right hand while the other clamped down on her father's shoulder "I see that you too have been invited here." he said in a low tone.

His emerald eye's ever looking down on the man who was to be his future father-in-law, such words disgusted him as much as the man's abhorred behaviour towards his own daughter. Harry's face betrayed no emotion as it stared down the man cringing in pain with a look so cold it could freeze the world's oceans.

"M-my lord-" her father whimpered as he tried in vain to get out of Harry's grip.

"And I see that you fail to uphold the proper edicate in how to treat a woman much less your daughter." he said, never once lifting his head to look at her. Merope was honestly loving the sight of her Harry defending her and putting her father in his place, still she knew better to hold her tongue in this situation and carefully hid the smile that threatened to break on her face.

It nearly did because of what happened next "Aggh!" Merope jumped as she heard her father cry out loudly in pain, she snapped her head towards the other party guests only to realise that they weren't looking... or even glancing in their direction as her father crys rang out. it dawned to her that her Harry must've placed a spell over them to obscure the scene he was creating so she turned back and savoured the image of her father begging on his knee's.

"My Lord Gaunt." Her Harry said down to him before bringing him up to his feet and spinning him around to face him with arm now free and Harry's hands brushing what dirt there was on her father's coat "I will overlook this slight considering we are guests to another festive and that we are to be bound in blood but let me remind you of the circumstance of which you tread. Merope is my wife to be soon, there for she is my responsablity and is a guest currently living under my roof which means she is under my protection. So let me give you a little warning, if I EVER so much as catch you harming her in any manner or even HEARING of it. I will not hesitate to rip the skin from your very bones." his emerald silted eye's borrowed deep in him as he spoke each word with a coldness that when heard sent crippling fear into them, like a thousand cold daggers stabbing into their heart as his threat rang clear to Marvolo, it didn't help that the air around them was colder then grave yard "Am I clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes… my lord." Her father whimpered, bowing lowly to him as to apologise for what he did.

"Enjoy the party." her father didn't waste any time in getting as far away as he could from them, he practically ran towards the far side of the party. Harry gaze softened and the air became breathable again as he turned to Merope with concern as he gently took her injured arm In his hands and began to gently rub it "Are you ok?"

Merope didn't mind his gentle caress's, in fact she enjoyed it and wanted to feel more however she couldn't help but wince as his fingers touched the tender area where her father chocking grip was "hmm." she sounded out.

Harry saw the restrained cry of pain and wincing cringe scrunching on her face ashe touched her sore, gathering magic in his hands as her held her limb, her guided it over the area where she was grabbed and willed his powers to heal her"Here, let me heal it bit." a breezing shower of magical energy manifested blew out of his palm that glided over her arm and down onto her injured limb where the pain dulled to nothing as the marking underneath her long gloves. Harry soon stopped the flow of magic as he looked back up to her eye's "Are you still in pain?" he asked.

Merope had never experienced such raw power flowing into her before, it was like gentle soothing breeze that flowed into her body, invigorating and caressing her to her very core. She felt alive as she bathed in the magical power of her Harry, loving every second of it, she was disappointed that it had to stopped but she noticed the lack of throbbing pain in her arm and recomposed herself to answer in lady like fashion to the high lord "No. thank you for that."

"My pleasure… Merope, if he ever tries something like this again then please don't hesitate to tell me."

Merope fully knew now, she a both a shield and a weapon against her family. A whisper of her Harry's name and she has them on their hands and knees begging for forgiveness by the end. A gentle smile hid the devious smirk underneath that was fuelled by the satisfaction of the power she now had over her father and brother "I won't.".

Afterwards Harry and Merope mingled once more with the nobility, Merope sticking close to show the other ladies that He was her's, and to shield herself from her father who in all likelihood would try another stunt like he did before.

they were conversing with the Black's, lestrange's and Malfoys, who's entire household was with them save for the Malfoy's that was only the lord and his sister. The talks they were having concerned the popular rise of notorious wizard and his belief of pure Magical superiority over muggles.

"My lord Slytherin, I'm curious as to what you think regarding the rising support to Gallet Gwrindelwald and his ideals on Wizard supperiouity over muggles."one of the members of the Black's who name Harry couldn't remember asked him of his opinion on Gallet's popular views on subjugating muggles who would serve the their higher masters, the wizards.

Harry remembered the history of the first dark lord whose reign was brought down during his successor's rise through Hogwarts, many of Voldemorts own belief's was derived from Grwindelwalds belief in wizarding superiority but twisted in favour of pureblood superiority over muggleborns which was popular for the British magical nobility and many of the foreign families as well who were also supporters of Gwindelwald as well.

but unlike Gwindelwald his number's was only exclusive in Britain and was made up disgruntled creatures who were being oppressed by the Ministry's views on non-human races which is why many Werewolves, Trolls and Giants sided with him.

"Gwindelwald is fool and a fanatic." Harry said, clear and very blunt which surprised the other nobles, not because of his straight forward answer but because he doesn't agree with the popular idea's the wizard was spouting about until he continued "While I support our right as being more powerful then Muggles, his methods would doom us all."

"Explain Lord Slytherin. How would subjugating those inferior beings doom us all?" Sebastian Lestrange asked as his family stood.

Other Lords of the truer faith and a few of the light families heard what Harry said and joined in on the small crowd to hear what else he had say.

Harry settled his cup of champagne down on the table near him as he prepared to speak his views "what do you know of their weapons My Lord Lestrange?" He asked the Lestrange lord who like many of his wizarding kin knew nothing or little outside of their world "What do you know about their numbers or their ways." he asked the magical lords who had no idea of what they're non magical sister species do outside their own world. But Harry did, and had seen it's ugliest face in it's truest form, his face held no compassion as he spoke in a hard tone "I do. I have lived amongst them from my earliest life, felt their oppression and hatred. Known what it was like to be in servitude to a disgusting group that I was forced to call family for a time, to feel their hate, envy and disgust with every hit and lash of the belt, the burns and stings of their fire and hot utensils. Stabbed with every hateful word shouted out to you in every drunken or angered spite for being born what you are."

His words rang out to all who were listening, and their hearts were stricken with terrible sorrow and sympathy for him as they listened to his pain at the hands of the muggles, Merope remembered the tale told to her by Harry, at his up bringing with his abusive muggle relatives who treated him far worse then a house elf, she couldn't help but let loose a tear as she re-heard what happened to him.

Many of the women who were listening were shedding tears as they heard this, and non more so then Alecto who moved to comfort Harry "M-my lord I-" she started but stopped as cold deathly feeling wrapped around them all and stopped them in their movements, they could only listen to more that he had to say as a cold frown married his features as he recounted the abusive childhood he had living under his Muggle family.

"I have known this and seen their ugliest face's, I have seen how they act against anything unnatural and how others join in out of sadistict pleasure or fear, even watched and did nothing out of empathy and loathing. And this has made me into what I am." Harry could remember every hateful word and lash of belt against his being at the hands of Vermon, Petunia and their insidious offspring Dudley and his pals, No raised a hand or said anything to stop the abuse. Teachers and other adults wouldn't so much as look at him, likely because of the lies spurred from the dursley marking him as a trouble child even when he was getting wailed on by Dudley and his friends in full view.

"So why do you not agree with Gwindelwald if you hate muggles so much?" his ancestor Henry Potter as he listened to what had happed to his unknown great grand son.

"Hate? I do not hate them. Hate would require I detest their entire race. No, I reserve such feelings towards only a selected few who have earned such honours, and they do not survive for long." everyone couldn't help but shiver with fear of the notion of what happens to those who becomes an enemy to Lord Slytherin "I grew up seeing their weapons, seeing them being used against others of their kind and even wizards who are brave enough to go against them only to find that their guns are faster then our spells. And their Numbers are greater then ours." their minds whirled with this new and frightening information that the Muggles they believed to be inferior with their primitive weaponry compared to their magic was actually far more dangerous now that they possessed weapons that shot faster then their wands could fling out spells, and that they were becoming more advanced with each year.

"So the reason why I do not agree with Gwindelwalds ideology on enslaving Muggles is because it is foolish to attack a race you know nothing about or know that they advancing with every year they live." and with that Harry, ended his explanation and saw how wide eyed the lords and ladies who had gathered to hear his speech, he saw the tear stains on many of their faces as they eye's never left his form.

Harry breathed as he recomposed himself "Forgive me my lords, I did not mean to indulge you into my troubling past."

Septimus stepped forward from the crowd of his fellow with an honest sympatric smile on his face "It is not a problem my lord. it is obvious that muggles are every bit as barbaric as we have always known them to be, and to do such things to man of your linige is a disgrace and vile act against wizarding kind."

His fellow lords and ladies snapped out of their stupor and adopted many faces as they talked about the startling knowledge presented to them by Harry, some had frightened expression of how terrifyingly advanced muggles were becoming to disgust at their treatment of Harry.

"This has opened our eye's to possibities that they are a greater threat then we realised before and must be handle with the upmost caution we can give."

"Indeed, if gwindelwald incites this war against them, we may be doomed as Lord Slytherin has just said."

Later on through the party, Harry had managed to untangle himself from the other lord and Merope with the excuse of getting some refreshments, he walked up to the snack table where a grand assortment of food was laid out before him. he picked up one of empty plates and began to take what Food he saw as edible for Both him and Merope.

"Quite a party isn't it?" spoke a familiar voice, Harry head snapped so fast that it was lightning fast as he stared directly at the last person he expected to see here who was lazily leaning against the food table and helping himself to the food on his plate.

Mobius stared uninterestingly at his food as he casually munched on one of the mini pies he had in hand, Harry couldn't help but feel a headache coming along as when ever the time wizard appeared... bad things follow "Oh no… what is it this time? A new recruit? Gwindelwald plotting something so hainious that it needs to be stopped?" he asked the man who continued to enjoy the delicacy's provided by their hosts

Mobius merely chuckled "None of that I'm afraid. I'm just here for the entertainment… and the food." he said holding out a dragon cake with his other hand as the main one held his plate full of foods.

It took all of his will to keep his eye from twitching at the time wizard's antics but he had better control over himself and regained his composer as he asked "How did you get in here anyway? I thought this event was invitation only." one cannot get into a private residence like the Malfoys without knowledgeable consent from the owners, otherwise all they'll hit is a barrier when they try to enter uninvited.

"I have my ways. And I see that our new friend Bane, is adjusting to his new environment well."

"You could say that. The other day when I visited he had a lot of company." When Harry visited their newest recruit, he found the druid meditating in the field, surrounded by all kinds of animals, including the birds who took up residences all over his being, the unusual sight was forever etched into his mind as he saw the peaceful co-existence of every animal, from Wolf to deer's surrounding the ever peaceful sorcerer. Back to reality Harry was curious to where his ally goes to after doing what he does "On another note, I'm curious to know where you go when you disappear?"

Mobius waved his finger at Harry In a cheeky manner "I do have a life outside of yours. Not every moment I spend here is all about you, there are other important duties I do attend to." He said as he took the last bite of his pie "But other then that, I do so enjoy attending such frivolous party's." he said as he picked out one of the cheese bits and sighed heavenly as he took a bite out of it "The cheese is to die for." he breathed out with food still in his mouth.

"Sooo you're not here to warn me about the next apocoplyse?" he asked the man who was wiping his face clean of any crumbs.

"Not at all. I just like attending party's in general. And no one knows how to throw such extravagant gatherings like the Malfoys, great food, exotic entertainment and a collection of great men and women attending this get together." he said before his eye's lit up as he saw something behind Harry "Speaking of which. we have a guest."

Harry turned to see the one man he depised now as he did in the past, walking towards them was non-other then Professor Dumbledore who stopped before him with a friend smile on his face "My lord Slytherin."

"Professor Dumbledore, right?" Despite the unearthly anger and hate boiling deep within him, he kept a straight face before the man who held a hand in the deaths of all those he loved and knew.

Dumbledore was unaware that Harry knew of his true conniving nature or the blistering hatred he had towards him acted like what happened at the party didn't happen and he continued to hold that cheesy politician smile on his face "indeed my lord. we met at your betrothal banquet not long ago, though we had yet to truly talk."

"I remember. Tell me professor, how fares the school founded by my great ancestor?" Harry asked, curious of what Hogwarts was like during this era.

"All well and good. Nothing to concern your self over." Dumbledore said but Harry believed that as much as he believed him which was little if not then none at all.

Still he had business with the school and was planning to visit in order to acquire one or two things from within "That's good to hear. I plan to personally inspect the facility to make sure things are going according to the wills of my Predecessor and his fellow founders."

Dumbledore seemed surprised by this, likely believing that Harry didn't want to dirty his hands with mundane things such as inspecting the school as he was a lord of High nobility.

"May I ask when my lord." He asked, highly likely to hide any incriminating or otherwise damnable materials and documents.

"Next week, Friday. I will be attending the school to see the competency of it's staff and teachers, to judge if the Students are truly learning."

"I'll be sure to let Headmaster Dippet know of you'll arrival. If you'll please excuse me my Lord and my lord..?." Dumbledore eye's caught the sight of the man next him, his eye's twinkling with intrigued at the unusual looking man that was talking to Harry.

Harry knew he couldn't avoid this nor stop Dumbledore from trying to find out who his ally was. When the man finds something of value or interest he doesn't stop until he learns everything about it, an irritating thing he had to put up with from his older self that made it his mission to know all of Harry's personal life, from his new friends to his secret girlfriend that later on led to their deaths. stepping aside he introduced the time wizard who was eating another portion of cheese before he realised he was drafted into this conversation "This is Mobius. he is a trusted associate of mine."

The time wizard collected himself before he nodded to Dumbledore "Professor." leaving it at that as his

Dumbledore nodded back "my Lord. good day." and with that he walked away with both eye's of the two wizards following him until he disappeared from sight.

"so.. i'm a trusted Associate?" Mobius asked with a wily smile on his face.

"You are. you haven't led me astray yet but do remember Mobius, of what happens to those who betray me."

 **-later-**

The festivities was commencing quite well, all they way into the night.

The Veela dancers were gone as they had finished they're exotic dance quite awhile ago so all that was left for entertainment now as Musicians who play smooth ball room music.

Harry was doing what he can, mingling with the other lords and drowning out the uninteresting stuff the lords where gossiping about with Merope sticking close by to him as she too would often join the other ladies in converse.

But he was fortunately or unfortunately brought out of the boring conversation between two lesser lords by Alecto.

The blonde Malfoy was once again approaching "My Lord." she said as she bowed to him.

"Please My lady. I am a guest here, it is I who should be bowing to you."

"your too generous my Lord. Might I request your company in dancing with me this Afternoon?" she asked.

Naturally Merope eye was twitching with anger as this blonde hussy was once again trying another one of her ploys to get her Harry, She would've latched onto his armed however she was too late as Harry answered "Who am I to deny a request from my Host." before he allowed himself to be led out to the centre of the Garden.

Lord Malfoy saw them coming and clapped towards the Musicians who changed the music for event they had planned, everyone noticed the change and saw Harry and Alecto, all the nearby nobility parted and formed a circle around them to watch the pair as ballroom dancing music played.

Harry held Alecto close to him, his right hand entwined with her right as they were held out from their body's, Harrys left hand held onto her wiast while her remaining hand rested on his shoulder. The slow melody of the music and Harry led Alecto through the dance, their steps in sync and in tempo with the soft humms of the soothing violins, the two of them looked perfect to many of the on lookers as the movements of Alecto's green dress flowed as she twirled with Harry in a hypnotic fashion that had everyone watching enchanting.

Of course there were a few eye's who looked on with envy.

One of them belonging to none other then Merope who stood within the crowd, watching with an irritated jealous look as Harry was dancing with Alecto. The Female Malfoy was like their shadow throughout the whole evening, striking up conversation with her Harry when ever she can, and trying to get alone with him. Merope that out of every single lady here, Alecto was the greater threat to her future with Harry.

The Malfoy's were obviously using every time and resource they can to get Alecto to be Lady Slytherin.

Merope knew she couldn't do what she did at the betrothal banquet, because she could risk hitting Harry with what ever spell she could think of to put this harlot in he place, also the Malfoys would be on high alert after what happened which was an open event much like this one.

All Merope could do was watched as the song ended and another woman walked out and started to dance with Harry while other lords joined in with their partners.

 **-Harry pov-**

Harry was aware of all the other nobility's use of the oppuntity before them, provided by the Malfoy's.

while Harry enjoyed the dance with Alecto as he hadn't danced with any other woman since Daphnee, he did it because what else did he have to do to past the time, plus... it was humour the other lords. Still he danced with his second Partner, Lady Avery who didn't give him a chance to refuse followed by Lady Carrow who practically threw herself at Harry.

If h remembered correctly, one of the female Carrow's was a follow of Grwindlewald's but he didn't know which one as it was kept a closed secret of the Carrows who didn't want the name of which of their members joined the failed Dark lord, Fortunate for them there was little damage done to their reputation but again the family showed it's true colours in support to voldemort.

Harry needed to keep a close eye on them and the other families afflicted with both Dumbledore and Griwndlewald.

another song ended and Harry detached himself from the clinging woman before making his way over to where Merope was who watched from the side lines as he danced with 3 women, he kept an eye on her throughout the whole thing in case of her father or her brother or.. anything really. He walked past the other women who asked for him till he stood before the one woman he wanted to dance with "Sorry to keep you waiting my dear." he apologised as he stood before his wife to be.

He held his hand out to her while giving a courteous bow "May I have dance my lady?" he asked.

All hostile emotions and anger that Merope was feeling up until recently faded away as she was now with her Harry once again, she allowed him to lead her out into the dance floor where like with Alecto and the other two women they danced in the middle of the other dancers.

they were the spot light of the evening, leading the other dancers like the other's were before but she didn't care about that as it was only just the two them and that all that really mattered to her as this was her life now.

Her future, her destiny to be with Harry no matter what.

she leaned herself against him and allowed herself to be moved like a puppet in his gentle grace while she rested against him.

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **For many of you wondering about Marvolo's attack on Merope that if this is going to be the only one. It's not as there is going to be many more to come from the unbalanced grandfather of the non-extent Dark Lord but he will find that his efforts will only back fire on him.**

 **Will I be introducing a proxy war between Harry and Dumbledore, and Grwindlewald?...Yes. Harry will of course begin to take out their eye's and ears (Spys and supporters) in Britian through all means at his disposal.**

 **Will a new recruit Join?... Not yet. Gonna give it some time before adding more members to his group of wizards but that doesn't include supporters to his campaign against his enemies. Such as financial or political backers to his power.**

 **Will the Malfoys or any of the other families try something drastic to get Harry?... Yes. They will take a chance in getting Harry on their side through whatever means.**

 **Will Marvolo do something so stupid that it jeopardises his family's future... Not telling ;) but it will happen some time later in the fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

Skin Deep Ch 7

 **Hello again everyone. ImageViewer here.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but hit a great many blocks when writing this as well as forcusing my attention on my other works such as Reign Of The Night that has been progressing nicely since I started it.**

 **Much like this which has been on the demand for more chapters and continuations from you my fans and fellow writers.**

 **As stated before, I started this story because there really any true Merope x Harry fics.**

 **I've seen and read many Hermione and Tom Riddle/ Voldemort fic which is a really fan shipping favourite, along with Hermione and Salazar Slytherin, Harry and Rowena Ravenclaw and many other stories involving the HP world's fan favourite characters shipping together.**

 **So I thought, why not help bring a new shipping up and make it a trend which seems to have worked a bit as there are now a few more new and updated stories involving an abused and misunderstood girl in a life of poverty, and prophesied hero come to take her away from the woes and the pains of her life.**

 **A knight in shine armour saving the trapped Princess kind of story.**

 **And It has worked with all of you asking for more as I expand it to other fictions as well such as LOK (legacy of Kain).**

 **But enough about that, lets get on towards the story.**

 **So without further ado I give you…**

 _ **Skin Deep Ch 7**_

 **School visits and parental visits.**

Another day another series of letters to shuffle through.

It had been a week since the party at Malfoy Manor and all was quiet after the events that took place there.

And true to his word he was preparing his visit upon Hogwarts to see the state it was in but to acquire a couple of things from there as well as do what he needed to do.

The following days till now had him leave the country for a bit to Albania to acquire the lost Diadiam of Ravenclaw for his grand plan today.

Merope was staying behind today so he didn't need to worry about bringing her with him or Mobius for that matter as the time wizard made it known to him in advance that he wouldn't be appearing for a while.

With everything all prepared, he made his way out through the front double doors were Merope awaited with a glamorous smile on her face "I wish you a pleasant day My Harry." She said as she beamed with a smile while inwardly she was going to miss him for this short unspecified amount of time he was to be gone for.

"I hope it to be a pleasant event this day. Conducting an investigation into the performance and ability of the school should be fruitful to see the future wizards and witches of this world." He said as he walked up to her and put a finger under here chin to tilt her head up and plant his lips upon hers.

As always Merope melted in his touch and could only contain the whine as his lips departed from hers "I'll be back soon." He said before he departed, leaving her to herself within the castle as he apparated away.

 **-Hogwarts-**

The castle of magical learning in Britain was the same as always, nothing's changed from anything he knew back in his old time.

The same stone and wooden bridges connecting the castle to the rest of the mainland, ever ticking clock tower had its large swinging pendulum swung hypnotically with each booming tick before the large grand doors to the castle.

And Harry stood in the small front courtyard with the large doors closed to him, but still it was a welcome sight to behold with a much warmer atmosphere than ever before.

As he stood here, he was no longer Harry Potter, Student of Hogwarts and the boy who lived but Lord Hadrian Slytherin, Wizarding Lord and descendant of one of the school's founders.

Fortunately he did not have to wait long as the grand doors opened to him with sight of two men, one the familiar master con artist himself, and the other an older gentlemen who radiated hidden fear and false happiness like the smile on his face as he walked up to Harry.

Armando Dippet, current headmaster of Hogwarts and predecessor to the future headmaster standing behind him bowed before Harry with the upmost respect and humility he had "My Lord Slytherin. Welcome." He said as he bowed a low as he could along with Dumbledore who flanked him "I hope you had a pleasant Journey coming here?" he said without rising.

"As pleasant as it can be Headmaster….?" Harry said, not really needing to ask who the man before him was as he already knew him by reputation and name.

Seeing that Harry seemed to not know his name, Dippet rose up "Oh. It's Dippet. Armando Dippet, Headmaster of this school that your ancestor helped to find." He introduced himself, name and title of his place here.

"Build, Headmaster. Salazar didn't find this place, he built it along with 3 three other great wizard and witches of their time. The very school in which they built was to help children of magic learn to thrive and live within our world. But enough about that, I'm here to conduct my investigation on the teaching Quality of this school." He said, getting right down to business as he walked passed the two men who followed not far behind as he passed under the swinging pendulum and in through the great doors to the entrance hall which was quiet as a church mouse with no sound other then the thumn of the swinging knob behind.

He walked to the grand stair case, seeing the many living portraits all watching as he passed, not one uttering a peep as he strode through, opening and walking through many of the doors leading to more parts of the castle and classroom that were surprisingly empty.

Every class room and the entire grounds themselves were absent of life, no student playing on the pitch or occupying the classroom same as the teachers that held them.

"Where is everyone?" Harry inquired as to know where the students and faculty were at this time.

Dippet looked embarrassed to say this after Harry went through all the trouble of searching through the castle for them "Um… we… They were supposed to be in class but we thought to honour you by having them in the Grand hall to see you." he answered and all this time they have been waiting for him in the grand hall.

"well, I suppose we go there first. I had planned this for later but I suppose now's a better time to do what I came here to do." He said which confused and concerned the two men but what his words may imply as he Followed the two men to the grand hall.

 **-Grandhall-**

The hall was alive with excited and hushed gossip between students but most notably the Slytherin table which majorly coexisted of purebloods, those who were quiet were muggleborn children who were frightened of the new lord slytherin's visit considering the infamous hatred his ancestor had of their kind.

The large doors to the dining hall open and all were quiet, including the teachers who stood up from their seats in a sign of respect to one of the part owners of the castle they work in.

Not a sound was head apart from the tapping of shoes from all three men that entered, two of them at the front where the headmaster and professor who lead the new man that radiated old noble power and air around him. His green eye's snapping to all sides, taking in the looks of silent awe and fear as they no doubt expected him to be as imposing and frightening as they're mind could conceive of.

But most, on the female side looked at him with blushes and looks of enchanted allure, no doubt finding him to be more handsome then they original thought he was.

Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from the familiar enamoured looks being sent his way from the female body.

He followed Dippet and Dumbledore up to the top of the hall where the teachers and faculty members stood at attention with the headmaster and Dumbledore standing at the front of the teachers table.

"My Lord Slytherin. On behalf of all of Hogwarts, welcome!" the thunderous applaus behind Harry. boomed loudly as the students clapped for him.

"Thank you headmaster. The faculty and the students of Hogwarts for this warm welcome." Harry thanked each and everyone of them as he dipped his head low to them as he stood in the middle of the grand hall between the teachers and student tables "my visit here is see how the school is doing. But also to conduct some business here." He said, telling them all for the reason of his presence here.

"I was hoping to save this for later, but now is seems like a better time to do one of the things I came here to do. Headmaster Dippet, could you get one of the elves to bring the sorting hat here. And summon the castle ghosts into this hall?" he asked the man who seemed confused as to why Harry had requested these things here.

But he still did it anyway because not only Harry technically his boss but to also see that things end in a great light then he'd imagen "of course my lord." he said and using his position as a head master, did all of this within the grand hall.

The ghosts filtered into the hall, flying in from all direction as they phased through the walls till they were all in.

Seeing all present, Harry began the first of his tasks by walking up to one ghost in particular who floated near the ravenclaw table "are you the grey lady of Ravenclaw tower?" he asked but he already knew it.

"I am." She said, her ghostly voice holding great regret and sorrow.

"Are you Helena Ravenclaw?" this surprised not only her but everyone as no one apart from those long past knew of the identity of the Grey Lady.

Helena was frighten, backing away from Harry with fear and suspicion as no one alive knew her true name"…how do you know that?"

To answer her question, from out of his coat he pulled out an object that caused her eye's to nearly pop out before anger and fury came in "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" she screeched out in anger at the sight of her mother's Diadem being held before her once again after centuries of it being lost.

"So. This truly is the long lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." He said with his voice echoing through the grand hall purposely causing the entire body to now stare at the long lost ancient artefact like it was a holy relic, and none more so then the house it belong to as it was a symbol of their founder and their house's characteristics.

Helena was mad with anger, her ghostly eye's burning hateful holes into Harry's being as she demanded to know how he got the legendary heirloom of her mother that she hidden away "TELL ME! WHERE DI-"

 **"Shut up!"** Harry roared out and immediately there was silence, a choking silence that filled the room with all eye's on the pair but the majority directly to the once screeching ghost who's translucent hands flew to her neck where her once roaring voice was now gasping for air when she did not need it. "Stupid little girl." Harry hissed out, a deathly cold air filled the hall as he stared down the spirit who was on her knees before him, gasping for non-existent air.

"Stupid and pathetic. Out of blind jealousy, you stole what did not belong to you and led to your own downfall and the downfall of your line." As he spoke, all could not help but listen to his words, Paralysed but not only fear but awe as Harry had a power over the dead, a feat unheard of as there was little spells that could harm a spirit.

With a swipe of his hand the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw was sent away, not completely gone but rather temporarily dissipated and will reform later "And now. I return what was wrongfully stolen." He said before he turned back to the teacher's table where the entire staff shared in the dumbstruck awe of their students at Harry's power "Headmaster, who is the Head of Ravenclaw house?" Harry asked.

Armando Dippet snapped out of his stupor to answer his question "That would be our esteemed professor Edward Estwick." He said gesturing to the old professor who was dressed in a tan brown suit with a matching tie, his hair was done in a promped up 40's style with large round glasses sitting on his face.

Harry walked up to the table, holding the diadem with great care before he stood before the table in front of the man "Professor. I believe that this rightful belongs to your house, place it for all to see and honour as it should be." Harry said as he held it out to the professor who looked upon the great artefact and lost heirloom of their founder like it was the holy grail.

He carefully took it from his hands and gave a deeply grateful look to Harry "We will my Lord. and thank you for returning it." He thank him before the hall was alit with applause from the Ravenclaw table as they're house's heirloom was returned to where it belonged.

Harry then turned back to Dippet "The sorting hat if you will?" he asked for the tattered old hat.

Dippet took it from the elf and handed it to Harry who grabbed and held it by it's pointed soft top while the other dived in into it's hollow roof, he called upon his position and powers as the lord of Gryffindor to summon the sword from it's secret place, as he clinched and unclenched his hand a few time till he felt he had a hold of something.

Taking a good strong grip of it he pulled it out to the utter awe of the masses that beheld the shining sword of Godric Gryffindor held up in the air "Godric's Sword!/ The Sword Of Gryffindor!/ It was there the whole time!?" the hall was alit with words of amazement as they stared at the legendary sword of the great wizard Godric Gryffindor.

"May the head of Gryffindor House please step forward?" Harry asked though he didn't need to as he already knew who the head of Gryffindor was. Albus Dumbledore walked around the table to Harry who bared an impassive expression on his face as he turned to face the professor who soon stood before him, Harry held the blade in both of his hands as it laid pointing to the side in his palms as he presented it to the professor "Professor. I do believe that this should be hung within the Common Room for all sons of Godric to honour it."

Dumbledore gently took the sword from his hand with a thankful expression on his face while his eye's greedily looked upon the enchanted sword "it will My lord. Thank you for this honour." He said as he moved to back to his seat.

"Now that that's been taken care of. My other task requires that all of you stay here except for the headmaster and the head of the Slytherin house, they will come with me." Harry stated as he moved to leave, walking right through the middle till he stooped in-between the tables of ravenclaw and hugglepuff because Armando asked out.

"To where sir?" the headmaster asked as he was curious as to what reason Harry wanted with both him and slughorn, the latter getting up in his seat as quick as a flash and now walking around the teachers table to catch up.

Harry turned his head and with four words that bounced within the hall he created more uproar then when he first arrived "The Chamber of Secrets." The hall was alive with more then just murmurs, open talks and cheers of Harry bringing and returning the great and lost properties of Hogwarts.

Armando and Slughorn double timed in their effort to catch up with harry as he left the great hall and went towards the stairs, following his memory of the castle's layout to the 2nd floor girls bathroom which would be haunted years later by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle who was the victim of the beast of the chamber.

But not anymore and he was planning to keep it that way as he went through the familiar stair case and hall till he arrived within the very marble made room with the hexagonal sharped strut containing the entrance within.

Has harry stood before the taps, Slughorn and Dippet arrived shortly after, the former baring an ever enthusiastic and excited smile upon his face as he walked right up to Harry and grasped his hand before his boss could say anything and shook it greatly "My Lord. Professor Slughorn, it is an honour to be in your presence and to see the long lost chamber of Secrets." Slughorn said as he continued to shake Harry's hand much to Dippet's silent horror.

However what the headmaster expect was wrong as Harry gave Slughorn a warm and earnest smile as he returned the welcoming gesture back at the man who hadn't changed in the slightest from his older self as the man looked upon him and treated him like a holy object "I'm glad you think so, a shame I could not bestow the locket of Salazar to your house for it does not belong to me." Harry knew where all four of the founder's treasured object were, but the Locket of Salazar and the cup of Hufflepuff were beyond his reach as they were current properties of the last descendants of the two founders.

Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort would later go on to hunt the three out of four relic's, murdering and stealing the cup and locket from Hepzibah Smith last living descendent of Helga Hufflepuf, tricking Helana to reveal the diadems location, he would later turn all three of the magical objects in vessels for his horcrux's.

Harry sought out the diadem immediately before coming here, using an old memory of Tom's to find the hiding place within the Albanian Forest and uncover the lost object, he already knew where the sword of Gryffindor was already.

All of this, the return of the lost magical objects which were considered to be holy to the magical community of Brittan like the Grail was a means garner greater support and prestige to him, as there are still those, namely the light families and some of the purer families (Dark) still have to throw their entire support in with him.

Many of them may agree with his views or at least say they do, but they could just as easily be swayed to Grindlewalds side, as during his rise he had an unnatural charm that could coax even the most loyal members of the ministry to his cause.

Evident to his record number of escapes from the custody of Auror's that captured him over the years only to slip out thanks to some inside help.

Harry needed to change that, by stopping Grindlewald he essentially stops Dumbledore from gaining the power and authority his future self-gains from defeating the dark wizard.

Letting go of Slughorn's hand, Harry turned back to the taps.

Looking upon the one of the many taps but with a snake etched into it's metal frame, Harry spoke the magic words to open the entrance S"Open!"S he said in Parseltongue.

There was a click before the entrance began to open, the top of the pillar sink taps open, levitating upwards before the sinks themselves began to push forward, all three of them back away from the sinks parted from each other revealing a large dark hole in the middle of them, the sink that harry used sank down, opening a path for the three wizards to go down through.

By the time it was done, Dippet and Slughorn were astounded that the secret entrance was right under their noses the entire time "My word. The entrance to the chamber lay in the girls bathroom this whole time!?" Slughorn breathed out, inwardly as giddy as a boy at Christmas as he was about to see the legendary chamber of his house's founder.

"This is one of the entrances. I show this to you, so that it might be sealed later to prevent any… incidents later on." This was the only known public way into the chamber, and harry did not want a repeat of the first time the chamber had been open in centuries with the ghost of Moany Murttle haunting the place of her death here.

Dippet understood why he showed this entrance to him as it posed a great danger to any of his student's who uses this rest room "I understand my lord. We will take care to sealing this way for the safety of our students."

Harry walked forward, stopping just at the edge over the entrance to the chamber before looking back at them "Mind yourselves. It's a bit of a drop." He warned before jumping in.

He slid down the pipes that travelled deep down under the castle before making it to the bottom where he naturally stumbled out on the rocky bed of chicken bones.

The echoing cries of his companions sounded out, getting closer as they travelled through the pipe's after him before sliding out and landing upon the bone littered ground that dug into them as they laid and sat upon it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he watched the two men pick themselves up, yet to realise what they were standing on.

"We're fine My lord." Dippet said as he stood so straight that he might as well be a pole, his companion however took notice of their foundation as he went to pat off the dirt from his clothes but stopped as he saw the ground.

"Merlin's beard! Are these… chicken bones?" Slughorn stared at the piles upon piles of bones that they stood on, prompting his boss to also see and went pale as he saw that they were indeed standing within a pit of chicken bones from the spines to the smaller pieces of teeth and nails they stood upon a grave pit of dead poultry.

Harry was unfazed, already knowing and experiencing this before "Indeed they are Professor. Confirming my suspicion that the beast within is a Basilisk." If the two weren't pale already, then they pretty much lost all colour in their body as they were told what they would be facing.

"Ba-ba-ba-Basilisk!" Dippet stuttered, frozen with horror that they came down here to get rid of the most dangerous creature in the magical world. The basilisk was a legendary dangerous monster created by magical means with a venom that would kill anything no matter what along with eye's that if met would also do the same, everything about these creatures was a deadly weapon with no known means of killing them as they were rare and illegal to breed on the account that no one could control them.

Harry put the two at ease as he said "Worry not. Its not running around loose." It was relieving to the two wizards that the monster wasn't slithering around but that did little to erase the worry and fear gripping at their hearts as they followed Harry through the large underground cavern.

Soon arriving near the entrance where they climb through into a tight space where awaiting them was a long strap of hollowed out skin that remained intact after all these centuries of absence "Good word. Look at the size of this thing! Must be thirty feet long." Slughorn gap as he marvelled at the skin with honest wonder and excitement, no doubt curious if he could take it or not.

Harry couldn't help but smile with nostalgia as the professor was ever the same as his older self, a collector who collects unique objects such as extraordinary students and rare substances for academic purposes, Harry couldn't fault the man for wanting the basilisk skin as it was incredible rare to acquire in this day and age "55 actually. And you may take with you if you like." Slughorn immediately took out his wand with a giddy smile and shrunk the large snake skin to fit in his glass vial that he always keeps on his person.

With that done, the three continued on, following harry in this maze of tunnels till they arrived to a large round iron seal the snake locks going across the large door from the hinges to the end.

Harry stood before the door to the chamber and looked up at it before speaking the in the language to unlock it S"Open!"S he hissed out in Parseltongue, watching as a snake slithered out from the hole at the both of the seal, pushing all the locks open as it slithered around the door till it disappeared at the top.

With all snake locks moved, the door opened by itself granting them passage into the hidden chamber of Hogwarts fourth founder.

All three entered with the two professors marvelling at the large interior that rivalled that of the great hall as snake statues stood watching over the wet pathway from their water filled posts, the stone slabbed path led to the inner sanctum where the large statue of Salazar's head stood, looking towards the only entrance and exit in, his hair shooting and sprawled out like serpents.

Slughorn and Dippet beheld the great chamber with awe as iif they were pilgrims walking into the holy city of Rome's Basilica for the first time, beholding each piece of stone with equal amazement and wonder.

"By the founders. The Chamber of Secrets!" Dippet breathed out as he felt like a mere mortal, standing within a temple of gods.

Harry stopped, causing the two of them to also halt and realised that they were standing before the great statue of Salazar Slytherin's head, Harry turned and faced with an expression that prompted them to heed his words closely as he stared at them with an all serious face.

"Before we progress on, I must say that for your own safety you must close your eye's. because we are here to get rid of the Basilisk within, You must keep your eye's closed till I say so otherwise you may die." He warned them, not wanting any of them to die because of one mess up that could easily jeopardise his position and place here.

"Now, Close your eyes. I'll summon it." He commanded, watching as the two shut their eye's tight, and he continued to watch until he knew that not one of them would peek until he said so before turning back to the statue.

His eye's slitted as he called upon his parseltongue ability to speak the words to release the beast S"In the name of the Great Salazar Slytherin. I command you to open and release the beast!"S he commanded, his hand stretched out towards the statue that stared ever blinkingly at them.

It's rock mouth began to open, slowly, the two men whose eyes were ever shut could hear the grinding of stones moving but dared not to peek in fear of dying.

With the mouth opened to reveal a dark hole, it wasn't long till a great terrifying head began to appear from within, slithering out from it's place and into the great body of water with it's body following suit.

It's head emerged and stood imposing before the three men as it looked for the one who summoned it.

S"Stop! And obey me!"S Harry commanded, getting it's eye's to lock onto him, it's large yellow blazing eye's looking directly into his yet never affecting him as it would with others.

S"Masster?"S it hissed out, bowing it's head down to harry as it recognised him as it's master, harry reached up and stroked it's jaw as it dipped his head down to him further for more affection.

S"Cover your eyesss, I don't want my guest here dying."S he commanded, watching as its second lids slipped over it's deadly eye's, negating it's ability to kill with sight before he gave the all clear.

"Alright you can open your eye's now." The two professors's hesitantly uncovered and opened their eye's, only for them to burst open at the sight of the creature before them that made them both freeze in their place.

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn swore as he looked up in utter amazement of the fifty five foot tall monstrous snake standing over them and being petted by the man who released it.

"Magnificent isn't he. The legendary creature of the chamber of secrets." Harry said as the basilisk pushed itself further against him to show it's appreciation for the touch and stokes it hadn't received in ages.

"A Basilisk!" Dippet shouted out, breaking out of his stupor to behold the both terrifying and awe inspiring beast before him.

"What else of grave imports that these schools co-founder could control. The king of all snakes, a beast worthy of it's power and prestige amongst all other magical creatures in this world."

 **-meanwhile in Castle Slytherin-**

As all of this was going on, back in Harry's home Merope was enjoy her own quiet evening.

She sat within marble parlour leading out to the back gardens, the room sat at the back of the house, separated from the grand hall by two doors connecting to two halls leading through the rest of the house. A separated door connected to the castle's Kitchen where the house elfs were at work for this evenings dinner.

Merope sat on small rounded table next to the clear large window frame that extended and connected to the brick walls of the house, from the roof above her head to beside, back and in front of her as she sat sideways next to the windows that allowed the shine of the sun to piece through and reflect from the pristine floors and collums inside.

Merope relax in her chair, sipping from her hot steaming tea accompanied by sweet treats and biscuits with her adorable Kitten nestled against her foot under the table, a book of advanced potions sat on the table before her.

All was well and fine for her, no worries of the world could touch her here as she bathed herself deeply in the serine peace of living here.

"My lady. Lord Gaunt, seeks an audience."

Until now.

It took all of her self control not to drop the cup in her hands or to jump up, run to her room and lock herself in because she was alone and without the protection of Harry she lacked the confidence to stand before her father.

But she knew she couldn't hide forever in the protective shadow of Harry nor stay the frighten little girl cowering before her father's irrational wraith.

For once she needed to stand up for herself because she wasn't going to stay fearful of her family forever once she marry's, and she wasn't going to stand by and let others walk all over her.

Gathering and recomposing herself she adopted a much more confident and dignified stature to help her through this situation "let him in." she responded in a cool and collected way, trying to intimidate what Harry does.

Dobby disappeared and before long her father strode in, his face hardened with a frown as he made his way over to her but Merope wasn't showing any sign of fear or shock. Rather she was more interested in her tea as she sipped it slowly enjoying the hot beverage despite the imposing presence of her father standing over her.

"Where is Lord Slytherin. I thought he might be here?" her father inquired, which was a relief as for once he wasn't here for her.

Still maintaining a calm and collect demeanour, she slowly settled her tea down and addressed him in her own time "Lord Slytherin is away on Business. But if it's urgent you may pass on what you wish to discuss with him and I'll give to him when he returns." She said though her father wasn't known for his patience or his temperament.

He looked upon her like she was dirt… less then dirt and didn't deserve to know what it was they he so urgently needed to talk to Harry about "What I seek to talk about is none of your concern. What I want is Lord Slytherin, now where is he!?" he demanded.

Merope seeing that he wasn't going to go away any time soon she began to tell him why Harry wasn't here "Harry is away on personal business-"

"What did you say?" He hissed out, interrupting her.

Merope looked startled for a second but did her best to put on a controlled impassive expression as she resumed "I said. That Harry is away on personal Business and won't be back until later." She forced out trying to keep her voice from breaking in terror as she watched the bristling anger grace her father's red face.

Marvolo thrusted a finger directly at her face as he roared out in pure fury "you address his lordship by his title!" he commanded, believing that the woman before him was the same scared little girl he abused for years.

But unbeknownst to him Merope did not forget what happened at the party, of how Harry protected her and told her to let him know if her father or brother did anything to her. This memory filled her with the confidence she needed to talk back him in a manner that surprised him "I do address him by his title Father. But I have been given the permission to call him by his name." she said as if each word she said was a spit in the face for him at how red his skin from his head and down to his neck went.

"Not in front of me you will not-"

"And what will you do?" she challenged watching as he bit his tongue as he knew of the wraith he would bring about himself were he to strike her for her defiance, it angered him to no end how his daughter looked at him as though he was lower then her "You forget yourself here father. As long as I betrothed to Lord Slytherin, I am touchable, especially to you. if you lay one hand on me, HE will know. Whether it be by me or his house elves who are sworn to protect their lord's property."

Marvolo paled as he knew what she said to be true, he hasn't forgotten the pain that time at the party when he chastised his daughter for failing to keep in close contact with Harry, especially since he failed to consider that he some how managed to wipe away her memory he'd have to deal with the house elves' who would do any and all in their power to protect what their lord and master holds.

Merope seeing that there was nothing else to discuss she ended it "now if there's nothing else. Then I bid you a good day father." She said returning back to her tea and book all the while Marvolo looked ready to erupt but calmed down as he spoke in a chilling tone.

"Remember well Daughter." He spat out at the last part "as long as you remain within his good will I can't touch you but things do change."

"Are you threatening me, Father?" She asked with her tone as sharp as steel as she gave him a challenging look that reminded him to hold his tongue against her.

bitting back the ever rising urge to back hand her like he used to for the smallest mistakes she would make "Just reminding you of the game you are playing and how easily it will be for another to take your spot in a moment's notice." he said in an ever cold tone that was chilling before he turned to leave.

As he began to walk away he looked back at her with a penetrating stare "Good day, and do remember to tell his lordship of my presence here."

And with that Marvolo left, his presence gone as he left the castle and it's grounds to which Merope released all of the pent air she had tanking inside as she did her upmost to hide and quell the fear threatening to break with each second he remained in her presence.

Though she did feel for the first time in her life more confidence then ever as she stood up to her father, Marvolo left more then a message, he left a scar.

Not physical but emotional as his threat was clear to her.

Merope knew that her father wouldn't dare risk this once in a life time chance to change their lives so his threat was more of a reminder to her that Harry could just as easily replace her with another woman.

Such thought weren't as terrifying as they are now thank to her father, a crippling feeling of fear grasped at her very being, her mind whirled with dreaded thoughts as her father's words haunted her, she began to think up such ill thoughts that sicken her with grief and paranoria of the possibility of it coming true.

Sickening worry pilled up in her stomach as all she could do was fear that ugly truth coming true before a traitorous thought entered into her mind.

What if she didn't let happen.

What if… she couldn't make it happen?

Her eye's snapped back to the book that she was reading, her hand's flew to it's body and began to flick through as fast as her eye's could follow as she skimmed through page after page after page, reading for something that might help her in securing her future permanently till she found it.

There she brought the whole book to her face till it was all that she see in the world, her green eye's devouring the words and instructions that were written on it's body.

 **-Back at Hogwarts-**

Harry now out of the chamber with both professors and their newly acquired companion climbed out from the bathroom entrance and returned back to the main hall with their companion slithering behind.

Their entrance into the hall was not unnoticed, as was the large creature following after them many students climbed up onto the tables to avoid touching it as they walked in-between the tables of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff till they got to the front with Slughorn and Dippet taking their places at the stop on both sides while harry stood before both teachers and students with the basilisk standing over him, garnering the full attention of everyone there.

"I thank you all for your patience and attention. We have returned with creature of the chamber that stands before you all."

Not a whisper was heard as all were too busy starring at the large magical snake that stood before them all but harry continued on "The entrance to the chamber will be seal and it's guardian will now be Hogwarts protector from now on." This prompted them to snap out of their stupor to hear what he said.

All look at Harry as if he had grown a second head, namely the strict purebloods who wondered what a man of his house was doing with the great beast that was meant to rid the castle of its… lesser breeds.

But Harry ignored the judging stares as he continued on with his hand gesturing towards the great serpent now docile and acting non-aggressive to everyone around it "This basilisk will no longer pose any threat to both students and teachers alike so long as it lives. Instead it will be here to protect this castle against any and all threats that seek to harm it people, this command will not change so to mote." Harry ended with the order now known and solidified before everyone as a burst of magical power waved off, brushing against everything as it joined into the castle that now recognised the great creature of Salazar as it's defender.

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster who couldn't believe that Hogwarts would now have such a creature as it's guardian but snapped out of his stupor when Harry addressed him "headmaster. I know that this is asking a lot, but I would like it if one of your houses would care for him?"

The man had never been pale so many times in one day then he is now, he knew he could not refuse such a request coming from the man who has done so much in one day for the school as well as being his boss. Putting on an uneasy smile he spoke with what confidence he had in him, which wasn't a lot as he looked up a the imposing creature that would be giving him nightmares for a long while "I-it would be our privilege to care for such a wondrous beast of this castle."

"Perfect, now who-"

"My house will my lord!" Shouted a man who looked like he had survived through many wars yet seemed as giddy as a school boy at Christmas despite the loss some limbs like his hand that was now a two prong claw and wooden peg for a leg, a cloth was wrapped around his head covering his eye but leaving the one where a long scar rand over diagonally from cheek to crown.

He was gentlemen slowly entering into his years with silver hair and a brown eye, he wore a handle bar moustache atop the bridge of his lips. "Silvanus Kettleburn. Head of Hufflepuff house and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures! It would be mine and my houses Honour to care for this extraordinary and beautiful creature!" he exclaimed, never losing that confident bravado as his colleges stared at him with one Horace Slughorn brooding as he looked like he had been beaten in a race of a life time.

He stood up, ever looking at the basilisk with excitement like a child getting a puppy despite the obvious and silent screams of no from his house of Hufflepuff who with colour drained faces waved and made crosses with their arms at him.

Harry dipped his head to him as to honour his charity and generosity "My thanks, naturally you are beholden to what you may acquire from him such as his venom and skin." He said before he waved his hand over to the large serpent where all watched as it form shrunk from it's imposing size to a manageable and acceptable height of an average Python.

Looks of bewilderment locked onto the once great serpent of kings that slithered towards the table of the house its species was honoured, slithering easily from it's new stature through and around the table legs where many legs lifted out of it's way as it made it way up to one of the seats the Hufflepuff students were seated and squeezed it from between two of them that pushed away to give it room.

There the basilisk sat with its body climbing upon and coiling onto the wooden bench where its head leered and looked at the assortment of food before seeing one such piece laying on the plate in front of it and the person who had it.

"My thanks… oh, and forgot to mention he like chicken." The basilisk's eye's waved between the large cooked chicken leg and the boy who stood there, frozen with fear as the highly dangerous wizard killing beast looked at him with silent pleas for the drumstick.

Quickly he picked it up and tossed it at the basilisk who thanked him before digging into the tender meat It had, devouring it in seconds as the absence of food for centuries has left it staving.

Seeing that all was well and good, Harry was finished with major part of his plan's here "Now. I would like you all to go on with your day, lessons, clubs or practices that you have." He said, dismissing them and watching as the teachers and students moved to leave and go back to their common rooms with Slytherin house leading their newest member to the dungeons till all were gone leaving Harry and Dippet alone in the hall. "Headmaster, might I have a word in your office?"

 **-later within the headmaster's office-**

Harry now stood in the headmaster's office which was… relatively the same except for a few things such as the Pensieve and the vast collection of vials full of memories, Fawaks and his perch full of his ashes as well as those annoying Licorice snaps that his successor would keep out in the open. Harry stood before Dippet who sat in his chair before the desk as Harry addressed him with a voice full of authority "headmaster. As lord with ownership to this school, I am of course concerned about its care and wellbeing. Namely if it receiving the up to date reading materials and tome, along with new equipment that the school needs."

Harry had expected Dippet to look relieved or even grateful for promises of better and improved tools and materials for the school… he wasn't, instead he brushed the invitation of better quality equipment aside "I can assure you my lord. that the school is being well funded for all of it's wants and needs."

While harry was honestly surprised, he didn't show it, instead he stared down at the headmaster in a way that had the man squirming in his seat from the pressure "By the board of governors yes. But while the board concerns itself with the educational needs of the students, I am concerned with the needs of the castle entirely. Such as needed tools and equipment as well as supplies for teaching and welfare of the castle's inhabitants."

Dippet felt like an ant under a magnifying glass, he instinctively knew that he couldn't refuse Harry's open gesture of good will without insulting the Man and earning such repercussions of refusing Lord Slytherin's invitation to aid his school "Well….. I can't speak for everyone of my staff, I have had many of them asking for certain materials that they appeal for but never receive due to funding costs for just the one."

"Very well. Do you mind if I use your office to inquire as what and how many your staff need?"

Dippet shot up from his seat and offered it to him without any hesitation "not at all. Please, use it. I am your humble servant at this time." He said.

Harry took his seat, with Dippet pushing it in for him "my thanks. Could you please send for professor Slughorn?"

 **-Meanwhile with Merope-**

We find ourselves back in castle slytherin, quiet with not a sound heard through the halls except for the kitchen where the elves worked on the meal they were preparing for their lords return however at the room leading to the patio, Merope was not there.

Nor in her room or any of the other places she would be most present in.

Instead, she was found within the training room with orders to the house elfs that she was not to be disturbed as she worked on her potion.

Merope worked tirelessly at the bubbling brew.

Her hair once neat was now wild and sprawled with her face greaming with sweat all over her face from the both the heat and the hours of constant work over making sure the potion was complete.

Her dress laid in a corner with patches of sweet showing through its fabric as she stood naked in her underclothes within the hot room.

A cloud of pink steam emanated from the pinkish brew that unnaturally took the shape of a heart as it dissipated in a puff only for another to return.

Merope stared at the completed brew of love potion with a desperate and half crazed looked, 'This' she thought to herself 'This will make sure that Harry loves only me and will never think about another woman….but' a feeling of guilt welled up within her as she didn't believe or have any faith that Harry would turn on her… abandon her after giving her so much more love then anyone, even as a betrothed should get.

'But how could I do this?' she thought, guilt wholly eating at her soul as she stared at the work with disgust and self-contempt that went this far 'How could I even go about with making such a sickening thing if I didn't have any belief in him. He has loved me and never once lied or harmed me in anyway, yet I seek to harm him with this…'

Merope couldn't look at it, much less herself within the distorted reflection in the pink liquid that shifted her face to resemble not the beautiful woman she had presented herself as but the twisted monster inside that was fearful and jealous of others taking what she wanted.

A sob broke from her, followed by tears of self disgust and contempt as Merope broke in tears, throwing a cry that could not escape from the room that contained her wails, with swell of anger she shoved the hot cauldron off the table, ignoring the burns on her hands as she stared at the spilled substance now ruined on the floor.

Merope continued to pour out her emotions within that room that now held all of her regrets and sorrows.

 **-Back with Harry-**

Meanwhile with Harry who was just about finishing with the last teacher who made her concerns known as he wrote down all the teacher's requests in a note pad so that he may purchase and deliver these highly required equipment and materials later when he returns home. "No need to worry Mrs McGonagall. I'll see to it that you will get new tomes of transfiguration for school." the young future headmistress of Hogwarts was certainly a looker in her prime, spotting her golden brown hair in a neat orderly fashion of the time with a tanned coat and long skirt all buttoned upon over her blouse.

With a smile, the future headmistress left, leaving Harry and Dippet alone in the room "well, that's quiet an eye opener. Who knew the school desperately needed new stuff so much?" Harry breathed out, not realising how much the school needed such refurbishing so badly until now, it made him look back on his early years to realised that all of their school equipment were badly outdated and over used.

Dippet put on a comforting smile as he tried to reassure harry of his worries "You need not trouble yourself my lord in our petty matters. We are doing quite well despite the need for new equipment." The man wasn't the type to be embezzling from his own school, it likely that many other's have made the same claim over and over again only to never deliver on their promises.

But not Harry, He was resolved to bring Hogwarts to it's glory once again "Nonsense. I am a man of my word, and I intend to get this school what it needs post haste." Closing the note pad closed and pocketing it within his coat, he turned to back to the headmaster "Now then headmaster, I would like to give everyone one final thing before I depart."

Harry walked out of the office with Dippet following behind as he called for all of the ghosts to summon the students and teachers back into the main hall where they both waited.

Soon the hall began to fill up once again with students and teachers till they were all seated and all eye's upon him once again.

Clearing his throat, Harry prepared to give his speech "I thank you all for having me here. First off I would like to say that I am pleased with my visit here." At the teacher's table, Dippet and his colleges alike let out a universal sigh of relief that they passed the inspection before listening as Harry continued "I am pleased to see the fine work of the great teachers and staff here, making sure that you, the future of the wizarding world are getting the best education that they can give. As I stand before you all this day, I see not young wizards and witches but the future. The future of this great community that will continued on after us for a brighter tomorrow."

The hall boomed alive with cheers of admiration and gratitude for his wonderful speech and all that he has done for them in this short visit.

Straightening his coat as he bid his farewell "I bid you all a good day and a farewell." He said to everyone before walking out of the grand hall, passing by many of the students who nodded and thanked him and clapped for him as he passed on his way out of the castle and apperated when he walked on the grounds.

 **-Now at castle Slytherin-**

Harry returned back to home, apparated right in the front drive way within his home's walls.

It was a welcoming sight to behold after such a long and tiring day, he could now relax and let go all of his frustrations and troubles along with seeing the lovely sight of Merope, waiting for him.

Walking up to the doors, he opened them and saw there waiting for him as she sat on the stairs with her head in her hands was Merope.

Now dressed in a new dress but hair was a complete mess, she heard the door open and immediately sprang up to her feet and tried to look presentable but her face looked pale with tear stains under her eye's.

Taking one foot in as he went to approach her, he stopped with one foot in the house and his face stone in expression, he unknown to her caught a whiff of a familiar scent that would've had his brow frown with suspicion but he kept a collect expression while internally he was ringing with alarms and all of it was directed at the woman who tried to keep up a happy expression but failed.

Harry put on a smile of his own despite what he was smelling from her "Welcome back my lord." she said instead of saying his name as she stood with her hands clasped before her with bandages wrapped around them..

"Good to be back my dear." He responded back as he walked up to her and pecked her on the lips, he could feel his basilisk's withering on his back, no doubt smelling the essence of love potion heavily on her.

"I trust that you had a… good day while I was out?" he asked, clearly shown on her as she looked ragged before seeing the cloth wrapped around her hands and instinctively picked them up but gently as she winced in pain "What happened to your hands?"

Merope swallowed and put on an uneasy smile as she lied "nothing to important. Just… hurt myself a bit when I testing out a spell." It was clear that was a lie but Harry did not call her out on it.

Instead he brushed it aside for later and accepted her answer "ok, but be more careful next time." He said as he tucked a wild strained of her hair behind her ear, Merope relished in the feel of affection he showed her in her time of need but still she felt the guilt within continue to eat at her like a parasite.

The both of them wanted nothing more then to sit down and relax "come. I believe dobby and kretcher will have dinner prepared in a minute." Harry said as he led her into the Dining room.

 **-later-**

The silence was suffocating as Harry and Merope sat opposite each other, Neither one speaking as they waited for the food.

Merope refused to meet his eye's as he stared her, his eye's boring into her being and she felt like a mouse before an aroused dragon.

Finally their food arrived, dobby placed their plates before them and then apparate away but before he did he secretly gave a thumbs up to harry, telling him that the food wasn't laced with any love potion so that put him at ease.

He picked up the cutlery and just as he was about to pierce the tender meat Merope spoke "Ha-Harry?" she called out to him, her voice quivering as she stared down at the food sitting before her.

Harry stopped and looked at her "yes?" he responded, letting her know that she had his attention.

Merope swallowed, feeling her throat dry up and the words chocking her as they got stuck, her hands trembling as she squeeze them together "I… I have a confession to make." She said and harry broke the mask that he was wearing, adopting focused and serious expression as he put down the knife and fork and said with his hands clasped together and sitting before his face.

"I… Today while you were away, my… father came by. Demanding to see you." It honestly came to no surprise there that the gaunt patriarch would try to approach him after his little fiasco at the Malfoy's party.

He allowed her to continue, listening to her tale as she went on "There was some… words exchanged but he left and said… somethings that made me question myself and…. betray your trust in me." "I didn't earn these burns from a spell but from tipping a cauldron over. In my… I was… I was in a bad way. I began to have doubts and fears about… you and… me." She whispered out, bowing her head down in shame as she felt the tears of fear and remorse nearing to breaking from her eye's.

"These fears drove me to do something that even now sickens me because I nearly did it."

"What did you do?"

The words came out in a strangling choke as the first drop of salty water left her eye and fell on to her dress "I… made a love potion and… intended to use it.. on you…" A foreboding silence ensured in that room, Merope made no sound or whimper as she silently cried, refusing to look up and stare harry in the eye.

Harry meanwhile looked stone faced, showing no anger or resentment, pity or sadness after hearing that she nearly went down the path that led to her original down fall that he's been trying to prevent. Finally after some time of silence he spoke with a voice that wasn't hard yet not soft at the same time "…what made you stop?" he asked, wanting to know why she stopped when she came so close.

Sniffing up the trail of heavy snot, Merope spoke but her word only came out in mumbles "Merope. Please… look at me." Harry said.

With bloodshot eye's and a face saturated heavily with tear she slowly raised her head up and stared at him, Harry stared back, his eye's unflinching as he stared at her with a softened gaze "Why did you stop?" again he asked in a much more softer tone that it broke her heart.

Swallowing the sob that was about to break from her lips she answered "You… you gave me so much more then what anyone has. You… have shown me more affection and love then anything I have ever known and I…. I love you!" the dam of emotions she had been welling up bursted as she cried out those three words she had been meaning to say for a long time.

Harry stared at the crying woman who was inches away from repeating the same mistake that gave birth to her loveless spawn Voldemort, honestly to harry if she hadn't told him he might not have trusted her but now after hearing her story he felt pity.

To be in her position and have everything that she could ever dream of being rip from her so easily in this cutthroat world he understood her reasons especially with her father and the fear of losing all that she could ever have in her life weighing heavily on her.

But most importantly, It goes to show to Harry that his plans were working, Merope wasn't going to do what she would've done to tom riddle and spike him with love potions in order to hold onto that place of love and life that he has given to her.

Exhaling heavily as he felt the great weight of this and the only decision he had before him to kill this bad future in it's crib, Harry pushed off from the table and slowly walked around over to Merope who continued to brawl her eye's out, never noticing that Harry had moved till he standing over her and called down to her "Merope."

She looked up with red puffy eye's and a wet tear stained face with snot dribbling down her nose, Harry wasn't disgusted as he looked down at her with a soft expression "I forgive you." those three words.

Those three important words made her so happy that she latched onto him, burying her head deep into his stomach, wetting his shirt as she clung onto him for dear life. Harry knelt down pulled her into her hug, letting her crying herself into him as he cradled her seeing as they weren't going to eat any time soon Harry called for dobby "Dobby."

With the name of the elf spoken, said kind and adorable creature appeared and saw the scene with his master and the woman he was about to marry "Dobby is here sir." He said, eagerly awaiting his master's command.

"it appears that we won't eating now. Take these and put them away for later, and tell kretcher that the both of you are free of any duties this evening." He commanded before the house elf departed with the plate still full of food leaving Harry and Merope alone again.

Harry sneaked one arm under her leg while the other supported her back "come on Merope. Let me help you to your room." Merope hesitantly leg go of his shirt before quickly snaking her arms around his neck as he began to lift her up from the chair and soon carried her to her room.

Her sobbing had quieted down to little hiccups and slight gasps as she held herself close to Harry who continued to carry her bridal fashion through the halls to her room, the door opened by magical means and so he entered, striding from the door to the bed on the far end.

There he lowered Merope onto the soft base of the bed, slowly pulling his arms from her till she clutched onto his shirt once more in an iron tight grip "Please… don't leave me." She begged, her voice trembling as she held onto him for dear life.

It was clear that she needed this, a sign more now then anything that he wasn't going to leave her, abandon her in her dire time.

"I won't but please, let me remove my coat and shoes." He asked, though hesitant to let go in fear of him leaving the room she relented and slowly unclenched her fingers from his shirt giving Harry the space he need to remove his coat, slip off his shoes and unbutton his shirt till he was only in his trousers.

He climbed onto her bed, and laid back against the sheets with her climbing on top of him and holding herself deep against him as she slowly fell to sleep with his arms wrapped around her.

Harry stared up at the ceiling blankly as his mind went over all that had happened since he got here, meeting the time wizard Moebius, two incidents involving his soon to be in-laws, skirmishing with Grindlewalds forces over a new recruit to their cause, putting up a front and a face as he entertained many at Hogwarts where his great deeds will no doubt be in the Prophet tomorrow morning with a possible summons to the Ministry to answer for his questionable acts.

And now this which thankfully due to his actions has killed the ever potential future of Voldemort in it's crib with Merope destroying her own work and demise before she had a chance of using it.

With that ever present future gone Harry was now content that he saved the world from the self destructive machinations of a mad man.

Breathing out with a heavy sigh, Harry pushed all of his present concerns away and let sleep claim him as he prepared for the challenges of tomorrow.

 **-meanwhile in an unknown time and place-**

Meanwhile, unknown to the two of them they were being watched through a large crystal ball that sat upon table.

Watching as he leaned back against his luxury chair with one hand holding a glass full of whisky with smile adorned on his face as his head leaned into his fist "The First of many challenges to come. My Friend." Moebius mused as his grey eye's shined with power while he twirled the golden brown clear liquid within his cup.

The time wizard sat within a large study of sorts, a table before him with the crystal ball showing him the events that has happen, will happen and is happens with a large open fire within the fireplace behind it.

Behind him stood an enormous golden framed hour glass where a large pool of sand began to build at the bottom from the unlimited pouring of sand at the top glass with sand from the bottom flowing up at the same time to the top glass.

Around him laid of collection of items, ancient and present and futuristic, Old and new and odd beyond the times of modern Victorian age with a vast collection of books and tomes aligning the walls and traveling upwards to a never ending roof that could not be seen.

Moebius took a sip from his glass as the crystal ball glowed and showed a different scene entirely with his smile still maintained upon his lips "The First of many to overcome."

 **Finished**

 **That took a long time to make along with a lot of research and correcting's of the story as I made it.**

 **I'm pretty sure that many of you have noticed the character that I put in from the HP App game, if you didn't then look up his name and why I thought he'd have, a sort've… minor role but will be introduced later in the story when Harry needs to go back again.**

 **For those of you who don't know who I'm talking about then look up** **Silvanus Kettleburn** **, he's a character in the game Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery.**

 **He was a last minute change to the story as originally I had Professor Slughorn as the man who offered to take care of the snake till I went back to looking at Dippet and all of his staff at the time and he was the only man present who was recorded as being head of one of the houses while the head of Ravenclaw house remains unknown so I created another OC to take his place.**

 **Also, as a professor of the Care of Magical Creatures, and his personality, he pretty much like Hagrid and Newt Scamander, he won't hesitate for the opportunity of caring for such a unique creature before him.**

 **Anyway, here was the original draft for the Basilisk's carer's.**

Piece taken out

"my house will my lord!"Slughorn shouted out, an excited and delighted expression upon his face before he realised his outburst at the number of eye's all directed at him but he pushed on ahead after making such a blunt proclaim "Our house honours our great founder by wearing his name and sigel, it would be our pleasure to cater to his creature." He said despite the pale faces and silent screams of no as the students of slytherin house waved and signalled for him to stop but it was too late.

 **There.**

 **If you'd prefer that back in, then please review.**

 **Anyway onto the questions.**

 **Why did Merope try to love potion Harry?**

 **Well as is well known, Merope wants the one thing she has always desired.**

 **Love and a life outside the cruel povety one she has lived.**

 **And to be given that in such great amount then she could ever dream of only for the ever present fears that, that could all be taken away like the snap of a finger. Because you all have to remember that this Victorian England and the politics, and games of nobility, Magical nobility at that, that things can just as easily come and go.**

 **Take a look at many of the shows and movies featuring backstabbing, swindling and dealbeaking at medieval courts and you'll see why she is so afraid especially given her appearance compared to other women like Alecto Malfoy whose Beauty out shines anyone elses.**

 **So you can understand her situation and why she resulted to such an act only for that generousity and love that Harry has been giving to her without any hesitation to save her from making the same mistake her alternate past self would do that resulted her bastard love child Voldemort.**

 **On the outside she is a mature woman but inwardly she the scared little girl afraid of pain and loneliness, but as the story goes on Harry is helping her build that confidence she so desperately needs to become a noble Lady of the house.**

 **Now finally as to why Harry didn't kill the basilisk, Why he didn't take it with him and instead left it to the care of the castle?**

 **First off, To kill the creature may give him support but only from the light side families and muggle borns for slaying the creature that has long since been a nightmare to them but at the same time he loses face with the truer families (Strict Pureblood) and followers of the pure traditions for killing the creature of the man who is idolised for his views of pure blood supremacy over Muggleborns.**

 **Second, as to why he didn't take the basilisk with him is because he already has three and adding four is abit too much, also where would he keep it and what could it do compared to his three unique basilisks he has on him.**

 **Third, the reason why he left it in the care of the castle's inhabitants and named it it's guardian is because it was a power move. He earns the support of everyone by not killing it or using it for it's designed purpose that it's creator Salazar had intended for it, while at the same time doesn't annoce where his views and alliengces lie by neither denying or confirming that he is either a muggle lover or a traditionalist.**

 **So he's put himself right in the non-existent middle, made himself out to be a mystery to everyone.**

 **Naturally there will be those who are concerned as to why he did it and not continued in his ancestor's great work when he had them all at his mercy with the basilisk unleashed in a room full of muggleborn children and teachers.**

 **Those concerns will arise soon in the next chapter with many voicing their opinions as to his motives but all together, Harry now has expanded that spot light upon himself, giving everyone a clear view that he is a man of great power and authority who put the needs of the future (Children) above his own desires which although is considered to dull move on the high road of morality.**

 **This will garner great support and gratitude to him from any of the families both Light and dark, muggles and purebloods who will give thanks to him for ensuring their child's safety in the school.**

 **Along with further support for returning 2 of the four lost artifacts of Hogwarts.**

 **And that's all I have to say now.**

 **Nothing new coming other then stories for Westeros Move night.**

 **Won't tell what or who other then I am currently working on it.**


End file.
